El ultimo Horrocrux
by Indira de Snape
Summary: El hecho de que la historia trate de los dos no significa que terminaran juntos... o si?
1. una vida perdonada

**Capitulo I.- una vida perdonada**

La madrugada acababa de entrar en todo Londres, no se escuchaba más que el susurro del viento, pues ya nadie salía a la calle a tan altas horas, se vivía tiempos de terror, para los Muggles no había explicación del por que los toques de queda, para los magos no había necesidad de ella. Estaba totalmente prohibido la salida para cualquier tipo de personas como medida precautoria, pues cada día los asesinatos se convertían en el pan de las mañanas, encontrar cadáveres y por lo general mutilados no era de extrañarse.

Esa noche todo parecía igual hasta que en una región, poco conocida y también poco poblada se escucho un fuerte estallido, ese estruendoso ruido alarmó a los pobladores del lugar. La explosión provenía de una antigua casa abandonada que se vino abajo, no se veía mas que cortinas de humo y polvo que salía de aquella antigua casa, pero en medio de esas cortinas se podía divisar la figura de un hombre que corría a toda velocidad tratando de alejarse de aquella casa, el hombre encapuchado corrió hacia una especie de bosque, llevaba algo en las manos que brillaba como si llevara consigo la misma luz de la luna, se llevo aquel objeto luminoso a una bolsa de su pecho con el fin de protegerlo, de su bolsa derecha saco una varita de madera de color negra. Corrió hasta que ya no pudo más y se vio obligado a descansar un momento para llenar de aire sus pulmones. Puso su mano izquierda en un árbol a modo de apoyarse se agacho un poco y a bocanadas se llevaba el aire, miro hacia el suelo y gracias a que se filtraban algunos rayos de la luna pudo ver como caían gruesas y escandalosas gotas de sangre que manchaban la tierra

"_maldita sea…. Si no me doy prisa se complicara todo" _pensó el individuo al tiempo que se llevaba la manga de su camisa derecha a la cara buscando la fuente de sangre, se limpio la frente y la comisura de los labios con la seguridad que de ahí provenía la sangre. Se sintió mareado, seguramente por la pérdida de sangre, pues tenia muchos cortes alrededor del cuerpo, y cada vez se volvían más caudalosos, reprimió las ganas de vomitar, pero pasados un par de minutos ya no pudo y vomito la sangre acumulada por las hemorragias internas.

"_este parece ser mi día"_ pensó irónicamente. Escucho un ¡Crack!, cerca de el, miro de reojo hacia donde provenía el ruido y se irguió lo mas que pudo. Trato de disimular como si no hubiese escuchado nada y estuviera descuidado, pero tanto su oído como su vista estaban al cien por ciento, atento a cualquier movimiento.

"se que ya me escuchaste traidor, así que no creo que valga la pena esconderme"

Dijo una arrogante vos de mujer

"ja!, veo que cada día te superas….Bellatrix", dijo el hombre siempre dando la espalda, la mujer salio de entre medio de unos arbustos y se hecho para atrás la capucha de su túnica exactamente igual a la del otro.

"vamos, acabemos con esto por la vía fácil, entrégamelo y no habrá problemas…Snape".

Seguidos de la advertencia de la mujer, escucho 3 ¡plop!

"Déjame adivinar…..Nott, (escucho una leve sonrisa), Amycus, y Greyback, (al mencionar este último escucho un aullido de lobo… me extraña que el señor tenebroso me subestime"

"¡Cállate!, le espeto la mujer,… no te atrevas a mencionar al señor Tenebroso, maldito traidor.

Los otros 3 salieron de su escondite y se colocaron donde la luz de la luna los iluminaba de tal manera que Snape pudo ver que todos tenían una risita de suficiencia, esto le hizo nacer un gesto de desden.

"Y entonces… ¿que piensas hacer?, no me digas que el señor tenebroso te puso a cargo de esta misión, ¿o es iniciativa tuya Bellatrix? Le dijo con tono burlón

"ya te dije que no menciones al señor tenebroso!, maldito traidor!, sabia que el no debía confiar en ti y ahora pagaras con tu inmunda vida!" rodearon a Snape y lo apuntaron el tenia la varita en ristre esperando el ataque, estaba listo para la batalla.

"¿inmunda vida?, recuerdo que la primera vez que me dijiste eso fue cuando te rechacé, ¿te acuerdas?, le dijo maliciosamente, los demás se rieron por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente como para que Bellatrix los escuchara esto hizo que se pusiera roja de la ira con más fuerza sujeto la varita y miro a todos con un gesto duro que indicaba peligro

"¡CALLATE ESTUPIDO!, YA QUISIERAS!! Aveda…" empezó Bellatrix pero Snape fue mas rápido y la lanzo por los aires, se tiro al suelo e inmovilizo a Greyback que era el que más le preocupaba.

"Accio escoba" dijo y apunto a un lugar indefinido del bosque, Nott le lanzo una maldición imperdonable que el logro esquivar con mucha dificultad a pesar de que era muy hábil, estaba débil, la escoba apareció y sin pensarlo dos veces la monto y se hecho a volar.

"SIGANLO IMBECILES!" Grito la mujer desesperada y le dio un empujón a Nott el cual la vio molesto pero se apresuro a invocar una escoba. Bellatrix también invoco a una escoba y dejaron a Greyback solo

En menos de diez segundos ya tenia a los 3 mortífagos tras el.

Snape iba volando tan rápido como su escoba se lo permitía, descendió al ver que Nott venia muy cerca de el trato de perderlo en medio del bosque asiendo una especie de zic zac por entre medio de los árboles, giro su cabeza hacia atrás y al ver que aquel mortífago ya no venia tras el no pudo evitar una sonrisa de superioridad, gracias a ese gesto el hilio de sangre se volvió mas afluente. Se elevo a unos 8metros del piso ya habían salido del bosque y ahora se encontraban en una residencial muggle, en ese momento sintió como rozaba por su oreja un rayo de color verde, miro hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que había sido Bellatrix, que estaba arrojando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, vio como una de esas maldiciones impactaba en un buzón haciéndolo volar en mil pedazos, un muggle salió de la casa al oír el estruendo y Bellatrix lo fulmino, Snape se elevo lo suficiente para que los rayos dejaran de tocar tierra y no dañar gente inocente, por fin se habían vuelto a reunir los tres mortífagos, Bellatrix iba a la cabeza gritándoles, en ese momento detrás de los 3 mortífagos aparecieron 10 magos volando tras ellos.

"DE PARTE DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA LES ORDENO QUE SE DETENGAN O ATENGANSE A LAS CONCECUENCIAS", vocifero uno de los magos, Snape entorno los ojos solo eso le faltaba…aurores.

"ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA", volvió a gritar el tipo.

Los mortífagos seguían atacando a Snape como si los aurores no existieran, y los aurores cansados de esperar, empezaron a atacarlos, esto se volvió un doble problema para Snape, estaba cansado a penas veía y estos imbéciles le hacían el trabajo a un más complicado.

"_tengo que encontrar una salida, y ya!, si no ya no saldré de esta", _pensó al tiempo que apretaba lo que llevaba en su pecho para cerciorarse que seguía ahí.

Los aurores derribaron a Amycus y a Nott, cosa que no le sorprendió a Snape, pero no le quitaban a su peor problema (sin mencionarlos a ellos). Los aurores no le podían dar alcance a ninguno de los dos, Snape maniobraba lo mas que podía, pero eran demasiados, no podía desaparecerse por que no tenia la suficiente energía.

Bellatrix se desapareció cuando uno de los aurores estuvo apunto de derribarla maldijo por lo bajo y juro atrapar a Snape aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en su vida.

Snape fue alcanzado por un conjuro pero no lo derribaron, pero lo debilito tanto que le dieron alcance, uno de los aurores se puso a su lado, ambos se miraron y se reconocieron al instante el auror era Kingsley Shacklebolt, Habían sido compañeros en la Orden del Fénix en dos misiones, Shacklebolt, al reconocerlo cerro el entrecejo y con todo su odio lo ataco, Snape no hizo nada para defenderse pues ya no podía su cuerpo había llegado casi al limite

Por fin fue derribado de su escoba, y Shacklebolt destrozo la escoba con un embrujo, Snape reunió un poco de energía y se desapareció, pero solo logro aparecerse unos dos kilómetros lejos de los aurores aunque a la misma altura, se precipito hacia tierra cabeza abajo sin poder hacer nada mas que sentir el frió y la falta de oxigeno que le producía la caída libre, sin pensar mucho y reuniendo las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban calculo el momento que se produciría el impacto de la tierra con su cuerpo, cuando creyó conveniente levanto las manos lo mas que pudo pues la gravedad y su debilidad no lo dejaba moverse mucho

"_protego!" pensó _y en ese momento una especie de burbuja lo envolvió a tiempo para romper un techo de cristal, pero no lo pudo mantener por mucho, y su cuerpo hizo contacto directo con el cristal terminando de romperlo, lo atravesó y cayo junto con grandes pedazos y pequeñas esquirlas de cristal que se hicieron añicos al tocar suelo, aquello ocasiono un ruido espantoso

"Cielos!" grito una chica al tiempo que encendía una lámpara de noche ubicada encima de un buró a la par de su cama, aquel ruido de cristales rotos la había despertado de golpe con el corazón a mil por horas "¿Qué fue eso?" se pregunto así misma, abrió uno de los cajones del buró del cual saco una varita y se puso un par de pantuflas, se levanto y cuando había dado tres pasos pensó que seria mejor apagar la luz, pues no quería darle ninguna ventaja al intruso, "_yo conozco cada rincón de esta casa, el o ella no, en la oscuridad eso me da una ventaja, pero debo hacer el menor ruido posible" _, apunto la lámpara con la varita y esta exploto en el instante, arrancándole el segundo grito asustado de la noche a aquella chica.

"_Rayos, todavía me cuesta un poco esa clase de hechizos"_

Se dirigió en total negrura hasta el patio, por la clase de ruido estaba segura que habían roto su techo de cristal, con la varita enarbolada y lo mas fría que podía se iba acercando topada a la pared, trato de calmarse pues los latidos de su corazón le retumbaban en sus oídos y esto le pareció peligroso, pues la podían oír o peor aun no podría oír si alguien se acercaba sigilosamente , respiro hondo y trato de dominar la adrenalina que su cuerpo emanaba, pues si era un hombre lobo, la rastrearía por el olor de la adrenalina

Se acercó con cautela a la puerta que da al patio hecho un vistazo atrás asegurándose que no hubiese nadie detrás de ella, tal como le habían enseñado en la escuela de aurores , abrió la puerta despacio y lo primero que vio fue como un grueso rayo de luz proveniente de la luna nueva que penetraba por un gran hoyo en el techo, iluminaba un cuerpo inerte que yacía junto con los pedazos del techo, miro para todos lados asegurándose que no hubiese nadie más, cuando estuvo segura se acerco aquel cuerpo, despacio y siempre con cautela para no ser sorprendida por alguien que no hubiese detectado, cuando estuvo a unos pasos del cuerpo la inundo una gran angustia pues tenia miedo de reconocer a alguien en aquel cuerpo, "_Remus no por favor, ni Harry, ni ninguno de los Weasley" _pensó la muchacha deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas, pues aunque estaba cerca, la capa de viaje que llevaba aquella persona no dejaba reconocerla pues lo cubría todo incluyendo la cara, se agacho junto al cuerpo y sintió un olor muy familiar pero no pudo identificar a quien pertenecía, esto hizo que su angustia fuera en aumento, acerco su varita hasta el rostro del sujeto, pero retrajo la mano con cierto temor de descubrir lo que ocultaba aquella negra capa de viaje.

"_Vamos, Ten valor, lo que sea es…." _Pensó la chica dándose fuerzas, arrugo un poco el entrecejo y sin más con la varita retiro la tela que cubría el rostro de aquella persona.

"¿¡Snape!?", exclamo ella y de la impresión se puso de pie, se volvió a agachar para ver si seguía con vida, le reviso los signos vitales y no los encontró y al verlo tan azul, se dio por vencida.

"_tendré que avisar al ministerio que Snape esta muerto y que apareció aquí en mi casa" _pensó al tiempo que se ponía en pie, pero algo que brillaba en el bolsillo del pecho de la túnica de el le llamo la atención, se acerco con algo de nerviosismo y con la mano temblándole pues no le hacia gracia registrar a un muerto metió la mano en el bolsillo y en el mismo instante sintió como otra mano se cerraba con fuerza en la muñeca de ella, y no pudo evitar un grito con tanta intensidad como el ruido del cristal al romperse.

"n…no te atrevas"

Cuando ella pudo reaccionar y su cerebro pudo procesar, se dio cuenta de que era más razonable que Snape siguiera con vida y que no era un inferi o algo que se le parezca.

"Snape, sigues con vida!", le dijo ella un tanto alegre.

Snape tenia el ojo izquierdo cerrado, pero la observaba con el ojo derecho, tenia varios cortes en la cara, una ceja , el labio inferior y el pómulo derecho partido, sin contar los daños que probablemente tenia en su cuerpo, ella noto que el respiraba por la boca y de una manera rápidamente anormal y con cierta dificultad, estaba bastante agitado

Ella noto como el perdía fuerza al apretar su muñeca y se desmayo.

"_no lo puedo creer!,tengo que avisar al ministerio, para que pague por todo lo que ha hecho"_, pensó Tonks al tiempo que lo veía con repulsión, el era el asesino de Dumbledore y Sirius, y a pesar que nunca lo había odiado como Sirius lo hacía nunca le había simpatizado y mucho menos ahora, la verdad se alegraba de ser ella quien lo entregara al ministerio sentía que era como reivindicarse con Sirius. y como si su pensamiento hubiese sido una orden urgente su puerta principal crujió al recibir varios golpes, al principio se asusto pero cuando se identificaron se sintió aliviada.

"HABRAN EN EL NOMBRE DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA"

Tonks fue a su cuarto por una bata pues no podía lucir así delante de gente del ministerio, los golpes cada vez se volvían más fuertes e insistentes, tonks se apresuro para evitar que le botaran la puerta

"HABRAN LA MAL….…ah!, hola" dijo la persona que estaba tocando, bajo el puño con el que golpeaba la puerta y se sonrojo un poco.

"Hola Tonks", dijo una voz muy conocida para ella

"Hola Kingsley".

"Como estas Tonks" dijo una profunda vos que surgió en medio de todos, Tonks trato de identificar de quien se trataba y no tardo mucho cuando este levanto la cara.

"Hola señor Mactolen ¿como esta?, le dijo ella un poco nerviosa pues el tipo era una eminencia en cuanto a Aurores se trataba.

"Bien…Muy bien, disculpa que vengamos ha estas horas de la noche, pero tenemos la sospecha de que un mortífago esta oculto en tu casa….no sabíamos que era tu casa"

"Oh bueno, si es mi casa, y pues yo…"

"hazte a un lado Tonks, no tenemos tiempo para tus torpezas"

Tonks se quedo petrificada, miro al dueño de aquella voz que estaba al lado del señor Mactolen, miro su túnica y se dio cuenta que era el auror a cargo, …era un auror de aspecto enfermizo, alto y delgado con ojos desencajados y con un tic en la mano izquierda no podía dejar quietos los dedos ni 10 segundos, siempre que Tonks lo había visto siempre los movía como si escribiese en un teclado invisible.

"¿¡perdón?!" logro decir Tonks.

El hombre salio de entre medio de todos los aurores y se puso frente a ella.

"Señor Lungert, no creo que…" empezó Mactolen, este solo lo miro y el cerro la boca en el acto

"Señor Lungert acabo de enc…" dijo Tonks al tiempo que señalaba hacia adentro pero Lungert la interrumpió

"Ya sabemos que no eres capaz de registrar tu propia casa, ni siguiera tu propio cuerpo me imagino"

Todos los del escuadrón rieron sin disimular exceptuando a Kingsley y Mactolen esto molesto mucho a Tonks, el tipo podía ser muy buen auror y jefe de cuadrilla, pero sus modales eran desagradables.

"me parece una falta de res…"

"nos va a dejar pasar, o ¿tenemos que esperar a que tu cerebro procese la orden?"

Todos volvieron a reír Tonks se puso roja de la cólera

"Estamos en la búsqueda de un mortífago y según nuestros cálculos pudo a verse escondido en ese sector" dijo despacio y con señas como si Tonks no entendiera su idioma

"¿ustedes lo estaban siguiendo?"

"hayy, maldición!, por que de entre todas las personas me tubo que tocar hablar con esta cabeza hueca" dijo en tono de hastió

Eso era todo, este tipo se estaba encargando de que Tonks cambiara de idea

"no creo que…."

"¡tu no crees nada!, tenemos que llevarlo al ministerio ahora que esta herido, si queda bajo mi custodia se lo daré a algún dementor o a mi quimera " dijo mientras se retorcía las manos de placer

¿Dementor?, ¿quimera?, pregunto Tonks, por el brillo en la cara del tipo y lo que contaban en la oficina sabia que era cierto, este sujeto era de la línea que odiaba tanto a los magos tenebrosos que rayaba en las mismas tácticas de ellos

"Si, ¿no sabes que son esas criaturas?, yo tengo un par de ellas en mi casa y cuando logro conseguir comida para ellos, es bastante gratificante, deberías ver como gritan esas lacras, porquerías de la sociedad, cuando consiguen su castigo, su mirada se perdió todos los del escuadrón retrocedieron un paro, incluso Tonks tubo el impulso de hacerlo, el tipo estaba loco

"pero eso ya esta prohibido, Señor Lu..

"eso no es de su incumbencia Tonks, dígame… ¿podemos pasar?

Esto la molesto, no la había dejado hablar en ningún momento el tipo era un cretino y un sádico, maldijo las veces que había expresado respeto por aquel ser repugnante en un principio si le pensaba entregar a Snape, pero ya no. si lo entregaba lo estaba condenando a morir, y no solo a la muerte si no a un sin fin de torturas, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda definitivamente no!, sería como si ella lo torturara…o por lo menos eso sentía, y era de la creencia que todos merecían vivir…y ahora que lo pensaba….eso incluía a Snape

"no será necesario Señor Lungert, yo misma acabo de inspeccionar la casa, y no hay nadie"

"¿y por que la acaba de inspeccionar…Tonks, acaso había algo por que Inspeccionar?"

Tonks se puso nerviosa pero trato de disimular.

"No, es solo…. Que… últimamente me da por inspeccionar"

"El mortífago a quien buscamos, creo que fue amigo suyo, Tonks, es Severus Snape dijo el nombre del fugitivo para ver la reacción de Tonks y si pudo notar un destello de angustia en los ojos de la chica…. ¿no lo estará encubriendo?"

"¿yo?, ¿el?…. ¿amigo?..No señor esta mal, nunca fue mi amigo y no lo encubriría", el Auror se acerco a ella y la miro directamente a los ojos, Tonks le mantuvo la mirada para que viera que no tenia nada que esconder

"¿o será que tal vez no fue su amigo, pero no quiere dejarlo morir por que tiene la convicción de que todos tienen derecho a vivir…incluido Snape?"

Tonks carraspeo, no se dejaría impresionar, sabia que el no podía legeremancia, lo supo un día que sin querer entro al cuarto de archivadores de las características de los aurores, y había visto el expediente de Lungert –casualidad- y decia que la rama de la legeremancia no se le daba para nada bien, no sabían por que, menos mal que no la encontraron si no hubiese sido expulsión segura..., solo era muy bueno para analizar las cosas…muy astuto

"no señor…no es así".

"bueno…entonces, no le importara que entremos, dijo e hizo ademán de entrar.

Tonks puso su brazo obstaculizándole simbólicamente el paso a Lungert el cual entendió y se quedo inmóvil

"si me importa señor…necesito descansar y ya le dije que no hay nadie y si me disculpan mañana me espera un día muy pesado.

"esta bien…dijo lungert rojo de la cólera, esta bien….Tiene suerte que no tengamos una orden de cateo si no, ya veríamos que hubiese sido de su brazo………..buenas noches dicho esto se arreglo la capa con cierta violencia

"Tonks, nos veremos mañana", le dijo Kingsley y la miro significativamente.

"buenas noches", dijo esta y cerro la puerta en la nariz de Lungert

"me las pagaras Tonks", susurro Lungert a la puerta… apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta hacia los demás "Vamonos", ordeno y todos lo siguieron.

Tonks se apoyo en la puerta conciente de lo que acaba de hacer no había sido buena idea, retar de esa manera a Lungert, pero tampoco el tenia derecho de haberla humillado como lo hizo empezó a correr hasta su patio donde vio a Snape tendido en un charco de sangre mas grande que hacia un momento. Movió la varita y apareció una camilla flotante levanto el cuerpo inerte de Snape también y lo coloco en la camilla que acaba de aparecer.

"_reparo"_ dijo y los cristales volvieron como una película en reversa a su antigua posición dejando intacto el techo de cristal.

"_fregotego!", _y por arte de magia su patio empezó a limpiarse y a barrer la sangre que empezó a consumirse.

"ahora lo más difícil", se dijo y vio de reojo a Snape, lo metió al cuarto de huéspedes que ella había habilitado, realmente su casa no era tan grande constaba de una pequeña salita, un pequeño comedor para cuatro personas una mesa redonda de madera, un baño, una pequeña cocina que rara vez utilizaba, dos cuartos, el de ella y el de huéspedes, este último tenia una gran ventana sin vidrios tapada solo por una cortina gruesa de color blanco hueso, no se podía ver ni para dentro ni para fuera, esta ventana llevaba directo a la pequeña salita, y el patio que era lo más grande de la casa, más bien era como un invernadero enorme, donde a veces practicaba hechizos bajo el techo de cristal….por eso le había gustado aquella casa, el gran espacio libre que le ofrecía…..

Traslado a Snape a la cama, no sabia por donde empezar pero se dejo guiar por su instinto, recordó que en su botiquín tenia una poción que era capaz de regenerar los tejidos y una que paraba hemorragias, no era mucho pero por lo menos para que Snape alcanzara a pasar la noche seria suficiente (esperaba), en la mañana podría recoger un poco del botiquín general del ministerio que estaba abierto sin restricciones para los aurores, se ausentaría un momento del trabajo y se vendría para reforzarlo. Ella sabia como hacer las pociones, mejor dicho, sabia la teoría de cómo hacerlas, pero de eso a arriesgarse que le salieran mal y envenenar al que pretendía salvar no tenia mucho sentido, así que decidió no correr riesgos, cuando le estaba dando la poción a su antiguo profesor de pociones pensó si el se hubiera sentido decepcionado de que ella no pudiera hacer una simple poción, no pudo evitar preguntarse como es que había aprobado aquella materia que no se le daba nada bien. Luego de haberle dado las dos pociones (que le costo más de dos horas pues el liquido tenia que deslizarse lentamente por la garganta de Snape para evitar que se ahogara) limpió las heridas del cuerpo inmóvil, le quito la capa de viaje para que estuviera más cómodo, hasta le acomodo el cabello de forma que no le cayera en la cara y no le hiciera estorbo, con agrado noto como este recuperaba lentamente una respiración acompasada, ya no tan desesperada como hacia un par de horas, revisaba sus signos vitales cada minuto, estaba bastante nerviosa, nunca había tenido un enfermo de tal magnitud en su casa, lo más parecido a eso era cuando Remus tenia sus habituales problemas con la luna llena.

"_Remus!", _pensó por un momento como le explicaría a Remus la presencia de Snape, con seguridad la presionaría, o mejor dicho la "aconsejaría", como disfrazaba Remus sus regaños, que no era conveniente tener un traidor en su casa, eso sería lo mínimo que le diría y en el peor de los casos entregar o echar a Snape de su casa con tal que ella estuviera segura, y no era para menos pensándolo detenidamente no era muy sensato tener un fugitivo asesino en su casa estando ella sola. Lo volvió a ver con recelo como si de un momento a otro la fuera a atacar, hasta se imagino la escena, Snape levantándose de la cama y agarrándola por el cuello estrangulándola, con los ojos muy abiertos destellando una total locura y diciéndole a gritos "_estaba fingiendo estar al borde de la muerte para que me dejaras entrar a tu casa y cuando estuvieras descuidada liquidarte, ja, ja, ja, ja, _sacudió la cabeza rechazando aquella absurda divagación, pues habían tres puntos que no encajaban, primero no se iba a cortar todo el cuerpo para parecer herido y por supuesto si quería entrar a su casa lo podía hacer silenciosamente y no de la manera alarmante en que lo hizo, segundo, Snape fuera lo que fuera asesinaba de frente, no lo consideraba tan cobarde, ni siguiera con Dumbledore lo había hecho de espaldas, y de ella a Dumbledore había un gran abismo. Y tercero…no la habría ahorcado, la habría matado con la varita, jamás con las manos, no como Muggle…o por lo menos creía estar segura de esta última observación.

"_vaya imaginación…creo que es por la falta de sueño, tengo que dormir un poco…o por lo menos tratar de relajarme…que tonta"_ pensó y se acerco a la capa de viaje donde reviso los bolsillos hasta que encontró la varita de Snape,

"_es mejor estar segura"_, pensó al tiempo que se metía la varita de Snape en uno de los bolsillos de su pijama

Se sentó junto a el, y lo observo por un largo rato, no podía creer que estuviera salvando al que después de Voldemort era el peor enemigo de la orden, al asesino de Dumbledore y asesino indirecto de su querido primo Sirius, un traidor, el enemigo de siempre de Sirius de Remus, de Harry, de los Weasley, de todos sus seres queridos y por supuesto de ella misma, de lo que estaba segura es que una vez estuviera restablecido lo entregaría pero no bajo la custodia del sádico de Lungert, si no de alguien que si le pudiese hacer justicia de verdad, solo esperaba que para ese entonces su destino no estuviera hecho un desastre gracias a la decisión de salvar a alguien que no perdonaba vidas. Con un torbellino de preguntas y objeciones en su cabeza el cansancio no se hizo esperar y sin mas se quedo dormida junto a el…


	2. La esfera de Cristal

**HOLA!!!!, DISCULPEN QUE TARDARA TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW, DE VERDAD POR USTEDES Y PARA USTEDES VA LA HISTORIA MUCHAS GRACIAS, DE VERDAD MOTIVAN PARA QUE CONTINUE, PUES BUENO YA NO ABURRO A LEER!!!**

**Capitulo II.- La esfera de Cristal.-**

Tonks no soñó nada esa noche, el cansancio era tan grande que su cerebro no le permitió abrirse al mundo astral, se despertó sin idea de lo que pasaba, miro a Snape y no pudo evitar un brinquito de asombro, pero su mente trajo rápidamente los recuerdos de aquella madrugada, sin perder tiempo tomo la muñeca de el y le busco el pulso, no sabia si fue por la impaciencia o por que estaba medio dormida aun, pero no sintió nada, aproximó su oído hasta la nariz de el y se tranquilizó al escuchar el suave respirar de su antiguo profesor, se dejo caer en la silla aliviada, con un gran suspiro echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Pasado un rato se dio cuenta que se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a trabajar se estiró en la misma posición, se sobo el hombro izquierdo y con un poco de pereza se levanto, cuando llego al marco de la puerta se volvió y contemplo a Snape con cierta tristeza, no sabía por que Dumbledore había confiado en el…y tampoco sabía por que ella quería salvarle la vida sin merecerlo, negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a preparase para ir al trabajo sabia que hoy seria un día de esos que parecen interminables.

Ya vestida solo le dio una última mirada a su paciente, y sin perder más tiempo pues estaba ya bastante atrasada, se desapareció y apareció cerca del ministerio camino menos de una cuadra y se metió a un viejo almacén ya en ruinas, se fue directamente a la bodega, respiro profundo y cerro los ojos

"_Bueno…..al menos espero que Lungert no me de muchos problemas este día….ojala y lo hayan enviando a alguna misión y no lo vea en todo el día…Dios concédeme esto por favor". _ Con su varita dio un par de golpes en la pared, esta se quito y dejo ver unas instalaciones bastante lujosas, entro y tras ella se cerró la pared.

"buenos Días…Nymphadora"

Tonks levanto la cabeza de inmediato pues tenia la cabeza gacha

"_genial no he dado ni 3 pasos….gracias Merlín"_

"Buenos Días señor Lungert"

"Llega usted tarde…..¿acaso tubo algún problema?... Nymphadora, esto último lo dijo arqueando una ceja, todos sabían que Tonks detestaba que le llamaran por su nombre, y la estaba retando, nunca antes el le había dirigido la palabra más que para comunicarle alguna misión o alguna orden.

"no señor… todo normal…es solo que ayer me desvelaron, es todo".

"Yo no mencione nada "anormal", y ya que lo menciona es como si sugiriese que pasa algo anormal en su vida…dígame Nymphadora….¿quien la desvelo?, alguna visita….algún pariente….o un viejo amigo" La miro directamente a los ojos buscando una chispa de culpabilidad pero Tonks no se la daría.

"no pasa nada anormal…señor…ya se lo dije...y si tuve unas visitas anoche que me desvelaron, usted era una de esas, ¿se acuerda?"

"Mire Nymphadora….no me importa el record que tenga, la corrupción esta a la orden del día para cualquier persona, en cualquier momento de su vida, lo que usted haya cosechado atrás no es un impedimento para empezar en el presente, gente que se cree incorruptible, en algún punto de la línea de su vida lo terminan siendo, y son peores que los que lo han sido toda su vida….no confió en usted… en nadie en realidad así que no piense que me detendré, si usted esta escondiendo a esa piltrafa de la sociedad la voy a hundir, incluso más de lo que pienso hundir a esa calaña, se lo advierto, deje de lado la camaradería y si no lo hace por el mundo mágico, hágalo por usted…por que la va a pasar muy mal, mi quimera nunca a probado a un metamorfamago... está advertida"

Sin esperar respuesta de Tonks se dio la vuelta y se fue. "apártate" le dijo a otro auror al tiempo que lo empujaba con una mano para retirarlo de su camino, ella empezó a caminar con la mirada en el suelo, no sabia porque se ponía tan mal, ósea que pasa?, como podía estar tan seguro que ella estaba involucrada en eso…bueno realmente no es que supiera a ciencia cierta, como ya se lo había dicho no confiaba en nadie, mucho menos se imaginaba cuando habían ciertas pruebas….o lo que el consideraba pruebas… al fin y al cabo tampoco el era muy bueno que digamos, si torturaba personas para obtener información y no es que ella se estuviera justificando pensando que lo que ella estaba haciendo no era para nada grave, porque sabía que lo era, pero tampoco podía condenar a morir torturado a Snape… "_¿pero porque?, que no ves que si te llegan a encontrar con el te las vas a ver negras?... para que quieres salvar al asesino de Dumbledore… de DUMBLEDORE, Tonks…en serio vale la pena?"_ ignoro aquella vos, todas las vidas valían la pena de eso estaba segura, una cosa es que Snape pague por lo que tiene que pagar y otra que lo torturen eso no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Se dirigió a su escritorio no tenia ni un minuto de estar sentada cuando llego Kingsley y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a ella.

"hola", le dijo Tonks.

"Hola…¿Cómo estas?"

"bueno…si no contamos que Lungert me persigue y me acosa diciendo que soy traidora y que merezco que me coma su quimera…digamos que bien"

"no le hagas caso…yo se mejor que nadie que tu no esconderías a Snape, lo se…eres de las victimas directas de Snape, sin mencionar lo mal que te trataba"

"si…afirmo Tonks con la mirada perdida….me trataba mal…"

"Bueno…que tu también… recuerdo el primer día que lo volviste a ver después de más de 4 años"

"Aja….Tonks no había olvidado aquel encuentro.

FLASHBACK

Tonks pensó en la casa de sus tíos la que nunca había visitado, entro y no había nadie, trato de no hacer ruido pues ya le habían dicho que la casa dormía, pero boto un florero y cuando se quebró vio el retrato de su tía gritando como loca.

"Producto de la traición a la sangre sal de aquí ahora mismo" y un sin fin de cosas que la verdad no lograba distinguir, camino a lo que seguramente sería la cocina, entro despreocupada haciendo un gran ruido con la puerta , de lo que se arrepintió, pues de haberlo hecho con cuidado la persona que se encontraba ahí no hubiese notado su presencia y se hubiera podido retirar a cualquier otro sitio de la casa, Lo reconoció en seguida a pesar de que el no levanto la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, tenia la cabeza gacha, estaba sentado frente a la mesa a espaldas de la chimenea y jugando con un cuchillo, lo clavaba en la mesa de madera y lo volvía a sacar y así estaba.

"Buenas tardes", dijo Tonks

Este ni siguiera levanto la cabeza y mucho menos correspondió al saludo, seguía ahí con su estúpido cuchillo.

Ella ya se iba pero la voz de el la detuvo.

"Así que ya eres auror… Nymphadora, nunca creí que lo lograrías….pero bueno, supongo que tampoco es un gran merito, pues los aurores de hoy no son tan buenos

"esa es solo su opinión", dijo asiendo un ademán de desden.

"ya te sientes capaz de atrapar Mortífagos Nymphadora? La miro por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tonks sintió un malestar al verlo, ya tenia más de cuatro años de no soportar a aquel malhumorado ser, en sus años de estudio nunca lo había soportado, se odiaban, ambos por sus prejuicios gracias a Sirius, y de por si que el era una persona tan desesperante, recordaba que en sus años de colegio lo observaba constantemente para ver si alguna vez aparecía en su cara alguna sonrisa que no fuese de desprecio o sarcasmo, y hasta el momento nunca la había visto.

"Claro que estoy lista", le dijo sin quitarle la mirada

"¿Así?, entonces eres buena auror Nymphadora?, no fue a ti a quien en su primera misión se le escapo un vulgar ratero?"

Ella se puso roja abrió la boca para objetar pero la volvió a cerrar en el mismo instante, era verdad pero había aprendido mucho de ese error.

"Bueno y eso a ti que te importa?"

Snape clavo el cuchillo en la mesa con gran odio, como si quisiera clavárselo a ella, se puso en pie y frunció el seño.

"¿y a ti quien te a dado permiso de tutearme?"

"TU lo haces… además se trata de usted a quien se le tiene respeto, y a ti Snape no te tengo ni un bledo".

"Yo fui tu profesor, y no te permito que…"

"no desvarié EX – profesor, además el respeto se gana no se impone"

Snape se le acerco y la miro con odio, y repulsión.

En esos momentos entro toda la orden completa y los vieron viéndose directamente con una expresión tal que ya se hubiesen fulminado los dos.

"Vamos, tranquilos", dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa y se acercó, ambos perdieron el contacto visual para enfocar a Dumbledore. Snape cruzo los brazos y puso cara de pocos amigos

"Cualquiera que los viera diría que se odian tanto que se aman", soltó Mundungus, seguida de una carcajada.

Snape descruzo los brazos y abrió tanto los ojos que casi se le salían Tonks ahogo un grito de horror, se volvieron a ver con una expresión de espanto como nunca se había visto a ninguno de los dos, pero rápidamente esta expresión cambio a repudio y asco.

"jamás me fijaría en este murciélago gigante" expreso Tonks

"Ja!, el día en que me llegara a fijar en esta metamorfamaga seria el día en que Lupin deje de ser licántropo" sentencio Snape con desprecio.

"Severus-lo reprimió dumbledore- basta ya"

"¿Qué pasa aquí?-, interrumpió una voz, - ¿Qué haces en mi casa Snivellus?", le espeto Sirius a Snape.

"No quiero otra pelea por favor, comencemos con la reunión"

Todos miraron a Dumbledore y empezaron a tomar asiento, Tonks y Snape se miraron por última vez y se sentaron lo más lejos posible.

FLASH END

"Tonks!, Tonks!, ¿Qué pasa?" Kingsley le pasaba las manos frente a la cara para despertarla.

"AH?!, QUE?!"

"Te preguntaba si crees que Snape este cerca de tu casa"

"No creo-y empezó a mover un pie- ojala y que Lungert si lo encuentra lo encuentre muy lejos- Kingsley no pareció comprender el comentario de Tonks-… es decir que lo encuentre no importa donde"… Kingsley la miraba cada vez más confuso, Tonks no sabiendo que decir agrego "espero que se lo de a la quimera"

Kingsley dibujo una sonrisa y se levanto, pues tenía trabajo que hacer.

"Nos vemos luego"

"Si…adiós…oye Kingsley….crees que me podrían dar mis vacaciones muy pronto de verdad que las necesito" le dijo notablemente nerviosa.

Kingsley la miro sopesando sus palabras y Tonks compuso una sonrisa tambaleante,

"ya veremos", le contesto y se retiro a su trabajo. Tonks revolvió un par de papeles que

tenia en su escritorio y se puso a lo suyo.

Dieron las 10 de la mañana y Tonks necesitaba llevarle las pociones a Snape, se levanto y se dirigió al botiquín, antes de abrirlo se cercioro que nadie la estuviera viendo, no es que fuera extraño que alguien abriera el botiquín lo extraño sería las pociones que iba a sustraer, volvió a dar otra mirada y saco, dos frascos que contenían las pociones de la noche anterior. Cuando cerró la puerta del botiquín se dejo ver la cara de Lungert, ella pego un pequeño respingo pues no lo había visto, ni siquiera lo escucho llegar.

"¿Qué hace Nymphadora?"

"¿yo?"

Lungert esbozo una sonrisa y miro las botellitas que Tonks sostenía, ella compuso una sonrisa y trato de tapar con los dedos el nombre de las pociones

"Dígame Nymphadora, ¿para que o para quien quiere esas pociones?"

"Yo… bueno…Lungert sonrió como quien se saca la lotería y los ojos le brillaron, Tonks se asusto y se puso muy nerviosa. Por suerte Kingsley había escuchado y decidió ayudar a Tonks

"Ah!, Tonks aquí estas!, le dijo Kingsley, ¿Qué paso con las pociones que te pedí?, te podrías apresurar por favor, ah!, hola Lungert, ¿Cómo esta?"

Lungert perdió la sonrisa y vio a Tonks nuevamente saludo a Kingsley un tanto decepcionado y se fue en la dirección contraria.

"Gracias Kingsley", dijo mientras soltaba el aire de golpe.

"si, ya sabes…oye… ¿para que quieres las pociones?, le pregunto con curiosidad, Tonks se puso a la defensiva

"Son para mi reserva personal…¿Qué tiene de extraño?, no comprendo como si ustedes no se suministraran de aquí también…¿desde cuando es delito?

No tardo en sentirse mal al ver que Kingsley la miraba un poco avergonzado.

"Perdóname- le dijo rápidamente arrepentida- es que estoy bajo mucha presión ese tipo no me deja en paz, sabes me arrepiento, hubiera dejado que entraran a mi casa", Recordó el estado lamentable de Snape, pero la verdad el se lo había buscado, es un prófugo y ella no tenia la culpa.

"Tranquila, porque no te vas a dar una vuelta por ahí?, si pregunta Lungert diré que te mande a alguna misión, ve a respirar aire, tranquilamente.

"Gracias Kingsley eres un gran jefe", este le sonrío y se puso en camino

Se metió las botellitas en el bolsillo de su túnica pero esta vez si se cercioró que nadie la viera, ya había cometido bastantes errores, Lungert no la volvería a acorralar –por lo menos ese día- llego a su casa pasados unos quince minutos, antes de entrar a su casa miro hacía atrás no fuera que Lungert la hubiese seguido, entro y cerro con doble llave, la paranoia le estaba ganando y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes y por un momento rogó a Dios que el ya no estuviera ahí, eso le quitaría un peso de encima, pero como suerte era lo último que tenia ahí estaba el generador de sus problemas, se acerco a su paciente y le reviso los signos vitales, pero de su lado derecho no sintió nada, así que le doblo la manga izquierda, pero cuando iba a medio antebrazo lo soltó asustada, no recordaba que en ese lado, estaba la marca tenebrosa, la vio como si fuera un tatuaje –de muy mal gusto por cierto- común y corriente, cuando sintió que la ira se apoderaba de ella la desdoblo y busco su pulso en el cuello, lo encontró de inmediato, lo miro detenidamente, realmente el, siempre fue un enigma para ella, se preguntaba una y otra vez que le habría pasado para que fuera un ser tan desagradable y lo llevara a tomar el camino por el que andaba conducido por esa marca.

Procedió a darle las pociones con sumo cuidado, esta vez fue un poco más rápido puesto que Snape ya ingería más rápido, recostó su cabeza nuevamente en la almohada, notó como este arrugo un poco el entrecejo, le acomodo nuevamente el cabello, después se acerco a la silla que tenia cerca de la cama y se dejo caer sin dejar de observarlo.

"_¿que diría Sirius si me viera en este momento?_ Se pregunto, dejo escapar un suspiro largo tratando de relajarse, nunca creyó que se metería en problemas por ese hombre, jamás!, si se detestaban!, de pronto recordó la única vez que el le había ayudado.

FLASHBACK.

Ella era estudiante de Hogwarts, estaba en quinto curso, ese día estaba en la explanada poniendo una trampa al estilo muggle para una chica que le caía mal, pero desafortunadamente por su gran torpeza activo la trampa para ella y quedo colgada de cabeza, tenia puesto unos vaqueros azules y una camisa roja que gracias a Dios no se le corría hacía abajo, su túnica había ido a parar al suelo, junto con su varita y ya que no se le daba muy bien el hechizo convocador estaba en un serio problema.

Tenia alrededor de 20 minutos de cabeza y por mas que gritaba por ayuda nadie la auxiliaba era lunes, y seguramente todos estaría en clases, exceptuando su grupo que gracias a una repentina enfermedad por parte de la profesora Mcgonagall, tenían sus horas libres.-

"AUXILIOOOO!!", gritaba desesperada, su vos ya sonaba cansada a parte que la sangre ya no le circulaba muy bien.

"AU….-escucho unos pasos y se silenció para oír si realmente eran sonidos de pasos-

"vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-dijo una voz muy conocida por ella que salía detrás de los árboles- "la sobrinita del recluso Black",la miró con aire superior y burlón, ella retiro la mirada con fastidio ¿por que de entre todos los habitantes de Hogwarts, tenia que ser ¡ese! 

"Buenas tardes profesor", y compuso una sonrisa no muy convincente.

"¿Realmente son buenas Tonks?"Ella no contesto, solo puso un gesto de resignación.

"no, realmente no…si no es mucha molestia… ¿me podría ayudar a bajar por favor?", ella esperó a que el hiciera algo pero esa reacción nunca llego.

"¿Cómo se metió en este…lío?" y se apoyo en un árbol dándole a entender que su ayuda no sería tan fácil, la miro fijamente a los ojos, ella no le desvió la mirada pues quería que notara que sus ojos no guardaban nada.

"Estaba preparando…una tarea de estudios muggles", y su sonrisa fue luminosa por la brillante idea que había tenido.

"¿En serio?, permítame recordarle, Nymphadora –ella cerro los ojos con desagrado-Tonks, que usted no cursa esa materia"

Su luminosa sonrisa paso hacer un gesto de angustia, ahora si que estaba perdida no contaba con que Snape supiera que materias cursaba.

"Bueno…estaba practicando una tontería, y me salió mal, eso es todo"

Snape hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, más bien era un gesto de burla

"Esta bien…dijo al tiempo que se incorporaba- Tonks compuso una sonrisa… diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por realizar actividades ilícitas en el colegio", Tonks iba a replicar y Snape la interrumpió.

"¿No esta de acuerdo?, entonces explíqueme que hacia aquí?"Ella se limito a suspirar nada más y ya no aguantaba la sangre que se le había agolpado toda en la cabeza, si no bajaba sentía que se desmayaría.

"Esta bien profesor, ¿me podría bajar?"

"si…podría…si quisiera", le soltó malvadamente y empezó a caminar en dirección al castillo"

"Profesor, no se vaya por favor!, pro….profesor, ayúdeme por favor!, PROFESOR SNAPE!!!!

Este se quedo quieto y apunto su varita en dirección a ella pero dándole la espalda, en el momento sintió como la cuerda se desenroscaba de su pierna izquierda y caía de golpe al suelo, segundos después sintió con agrado como retornaba a la normalidad su circulación.

"Gracias", dijo aliviada

Snape dio dos pasos y luego se detuvo y viéndola por el hombro le dijo

"Por cierto...Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por llegar tarde a mi clase…que es en este momento"

Cuando volvió su cabeza con sorpresa para replicarle que también el iba a llegar tarde, ya no estaba, miro en todas direcciones y ya no se miraba, ni siguiera en el camino que llevaba hacia el castillo, hecho a correr sin parar hasta llegar a las mazmorras, cuando abrió la puerta del aula el ya estaba ahí y hasta sus compañeros habían empezado a hacer la poción.

Ella lo miro y el capto la mirada le lanzo una mirada de suficiencia y para extrañes de todos no la reprendió ni hizo comentarios de nada.

FLASH END

Hasta seis años después de ese incidente se dio cuenta que el era experto legeremantico, por ende cuando la vio fija mientras ella colgaba y le decia aquella mentira, no le creyó ni un segundo…. Ahora se sentía algo tonta, pues trató de mentir y el ya sabía la verdad, eso le arranco una sonrisa, pues parecía que fue hace mucho cuando ella era ignorante de muchas cosas, lo que si nunca se pudo contestar, es ¿Cómo hizo para llegar tan rápido a las mazmorras?, en un principio pensó que el se había desaparecido pero un año después cuando ella empezó su curso para desaparecerse, se dio cuenta de que en Hogwarts uno no puede aparecerse.

Definitivamente no resolvería ese enigma a menos que se lo contará el, así que mejor lo dejaba así. Se puso en pie con intenciones de retirarse de la habitación, cuando colgada en el perchero de esa habitación vio la capa de viaje que cubría la túnica de Snape que ella misma había puesto en ese lugar, y en la pared cerca del perchero vio reflejado un resplandor azul, arrugo el entrecejo y se acerco lentamente, busco la fuente de aquella luz y fácilmente se dio cuenta que provenía de la túnica de Snape, y recordó la noche anterior cuando quiso registrar a Snape por esa misma luz que salía de su pecho, sin contener la curiosidad se acerco y metió la mano en la bolsa de la túnica, pero la introdujo en otro bolsillo, de esta saco una mascara blanca de inmediato supo que era la mascara de los mortífagos, con repugnancia la volvió a meter en el bolsillo e inconcientemente se limpio las manos en su propia túnica, después metió la mano de donde sustrajo una esfera pequeña de vidrio que irradiaba una gran luz de color azul marino, recordó que la noche anterior había sido otro color, pero tal vez se debía al ambiente, la examino, se la acerco a la cara y la vio fijamente, la agito, y no paso nada, no pudo descifrar que era, se encogió de hombros, y la iba a regresar a su lugar cuando sintió como la esfera le abrasaba la mano, ella la soltó por impulso seguido de un pequeño gritito de dolor. Todo fue como en cámara lenta, ella vio como despacio iba cayendo la esfera y sin ella reaccionar y cuando toco el suelo se hizo pedazos, una nube gris salio de ella acompañada por las siguientes palabras:

"Era un solo monstruo, pero para su conveniencia decidió partirse en muchos"

"Objetos inanimados tienen las partes menos importantes del dilema"

"mas, para volver hacer un solo monstruo necesita las dos partes vivas"

"Una de las partes se comerá a la otra y absorberá sus pecados haciéndolo mas fuerte"

"Antes de que 3 se multiplique por el mismo en carácter del numeró infernal se presentara y ninguna fuerza lo podrá parar

"El monstruo crece dentro de ambos y buscan su unión final"

En otro lugar muy lejano se estaba llevando acabo una tortura bastante cruel, Bellatrix había recibido como mínimo seis crucios sin parar.

"Eres una tonta Bellatrix-siseo una voz- apártate ya de mi vista le dijo al tiempo que le daba un punta pie,… bueno... Amycus ven aquí, dijo y en el instante un mortífago que trataba de disimular el temblor que le recorría el cuerpo se arrodillo a los pies de su señor.

Ve y asesina un par de muggles.

"a…¿alguien en especial mi señor?"

"no…pero quiero que incrimines a Snape, tendrá doble problema o lo encuentro yo o los del ministerio…pero tiene que ser macabro, lo suficiente para que no duden en dárselo a los dementotes, llévate a dos más ¿queda claro? Le dijo en voz baja

"si mi amo" "_creo que mas le valdría que lo encontraran los del ministerio sufriría mucho menos", p_ensó Voldemort, miró hacia abajo y se percato de que el mortífago aun estaba ahí, tratando de recuperarse del temblor del cuerpo, lo miro con asco. "¡MUEVETE!, grito de repente, el mortífago corrió dando tropiezos y cuando recupero la compostura le hizo una señal a dos mortífagos mas, los cuales sonrieron con placer.

Tonks se había quedado paralizada cuando la cortina de humo gris hubo desaparecido por completo se dio cuenta que los pedazos de la esfera se volvieron polvo, saco su varita con angustia "¡Reparo!" dijo una y otra vez y no paso nada, miro a Snape con recelo, pero este ni se movía, estaba tranquilo.

Tonks salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, respiraba rápido cerro los ojos y trato de acompasar su respiración "_¡¿Qué hice?!"_Se preguntaba _¡¿porque lo hice?!_ Después de cinco minutos se tranquilizó, igual ¿Cómo iba a saber que ella había roto eso?, además cuando despertará sospechaba que lo menos que le preocuparía sería lo que Snape pensará por haberle roto la esfera de cristal.

Tomo su túnica y dispuso regresar al trabajo…

Había llegado sin ninguna novedad, para su fortuna no se topo con Lungert, termino de hacer su trabajo de escritorio luego trató de recordar las palabras provenientes de aquel curioso objeto, pero no recordaba nada, y que hacía Snape con eso, "_Bueno…realmente eso es lo demos lo que Snape estuviera haciendo con esa cosa"_, de pronto alguien interrumpió en su cubículo.

"Tenemos un caso…date prisa", le dijo Kingsley.

Ella se puso en camino tras de Kingsley, se reunió con otros tres aurores a los que saludo con un además de mano, ellos respondieron de la misma manera.

Giro su cabeza a un lado por donde habían venido ella y Kingsley y vio caminar hacia ellos con paso firme y una sonrisa malvada a Lungert miro su túnica y se dio cuenta que llevaba la insignia de jefe de cuadrilla, Tonks compuso una sonrisa inquieta cuando el ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, Lungert paso por su lado observándola de reojo siempre con la misma sonrisa.

"Andando", les dijo a todos dándoles la espalda, Kingsley y Tonks se quedaron hasta atrás.

"creí que tu serías el jefe de cuadrilla" dijo Tonks muy bajo para que Lungert no los escuchara.

"No… le dieron el caso a Lungert, dicen que se trata de un asesinato múltiple por parte de mortífagos ya sabes que el es experto en eso".

"Aja… si", le contesto ella mientras miraba la espalda de Lungert.

Lungert se detuvo una vez que estuvieron completamente fuera del edificio era una especie de estacionamiento, pero se utilizaba para aparecerse y desparecerse según sea el caso, solo para aurores.

"Bueno, estas son las coordenadas… y les paso un papel que todos leyeron, cuando regreso a el, se lo metió en la bolsa de su túnica y agrego… solo es determinar culpables el crimen ya esta hecho así que no se preocupen, espero que tenga un estómago fuerte" y antes de desaparecerse miro a Tonks con burla, Tonks lo miro seria y resolvió por ignorarlo.

Llegaron al lugar de los hechos y se adentraron en una casa que más que casa parecía una mansión.

Shacklebolt, llévate a estos tres para que te ayuden en la descripción de los cuerpos, yo me llevare a Nymphadora para que me ayude a descifrar quien lo hizo, y sin tiempo para que Kingsley protestara se dio la vuelta, Tonks miro a Kingsley con la boca abierta y este solo se encogió de hombros y le hizo una mueca tratando de animarla.

Rápidamente se puso un par de pasos tras Lungert de pronto este se detuvo y giro bruscamente a la izquierda, luego siguió recto y otra vez giro pero hoy a la derecha Tonks trato de seguirlo pero con esos cambios bruscos de dirección le costaba algo de trabajo, llegaron hasta la chimenea de un cuarto que a Tonks se le antojo como un salón de baile o algo similar, todo estaba cubierto de bronce y todo el piso parecía un espejo, daba la sensación que se iba a quebrar y a caerían al sótano.

"yo soy el asesino… dijo de repente Lungert y empezó a mover su mano como escribiendo en un teclado invisible, yo soy el asesino… entre por aquí, y se metió a la chimenea Tonks solo lo observa con un poco de miedo, camine hacia las victimas pero lógicamente corrieron, les lance un hechizo, ¿para que?, dijo mientras veía fijamente un punto de la habitación… aja…petrificados… luego los levitamos, éramos tres uno para cada uno caminamos -y se puso en marcha salió del salón y Tonks se fue tras el-, uno de mis ayudantes se deslizó dijo mientras veía un rayón negro en el piso de madera, Tonks no había reparado en eso- el hechizo dejo de surtir efecto una de las victimas… un niño trato de correr, mi ayudante cuando estuvo en pie le lanzo un crucio, la victima trato de arrastrarse -Tonks observo que la alfombra estaba arrugada- luego del crucio, lo volvió a petrificar, uno de ellos se río y se apoyo en este pasamos, al percatarme de su estupidez lo golpee y fue a parar al espejo,- Tonks miro un espejo donde ella misma estaba reflejada pero en varias partes pues estaba quebrado-, yo me encargue de borrar evidencia… fregotego… el pasamos estaba todo lleno de polvo exceptuando un lugar que estaba totalmente limpio.

Seguimos caminando y golpeándolos contra la pared, Tonks se percato de las manchas de sangre que habían en las paredes, cuando se aproximaron al salón donde supuestamente estarían los cuerpos vieron a dos de los aurores a punto de vomitar, pálidos y azules como los mismos cuerpos que Tonks estaba segura que verían en cualquier momento, entraron al salón y en efecto la escena era horrenda, los cuerpos estaban desmembrados y mutilados de una manera que parecía que alguna bestia había desgarrado aquellos cuerpos.

Tonks se mareo pero no le iba a dar el gusto a Lungert de verla ser débil, Lungert volvió a salir de la habitación y camino escaleras abajo…se detuvo de repente y sonrió, así que casi los capturan, los aurores entraron a la casa en el momento en que ellos bajaban estas escaleras y de la prisa resbale escaleras abajo… tengo que ser yo por que era el primero si hubiese sido uno de mis ayudantes seguramente nos abría llevado a todos de paso, hacer el suficiente ruido para que los aurores nos encontrarán… de repente Lungert saco su varita y acordono todo el piso del sótano, luego hizo un movimiento con la varita que Tonks sabia que era para invocar a los expertos de análisis…

"Por fin tengo una pista concreta" dijo señalando una máscara blanca, una máscara de mortífago, no pudo evitar recordar la mascara que Snape tenia, otros aurores bajaron y atravesaron el cordón, la hicieron levitar…., la mascara desapareció en el acto y segundos después uno de los aurores se acerco a Lungert.

"Señor, la máscara presenta huellas y rastros pertenecientes a Severus Snape, además de las huellas digitales encontradas en esta parte del suelo, dijo mientras señalaba el sitio exacto donde Lungert había dicho que había caído el asesino. Tonks se quedo con la boca abierta

"Si… me lo imaginaba…que torpe fue esta ves… no dejaron la marca por que no les quedo tiempo…bueno, ya no hay más pistas en ningún lado, se volvió y miro a Tonks "El asesino es Snape", sentenció Lungert.

"Eso es imposible", replico Tonks sin darse cuenta.

"¿imposible?, ¿ por que Nymphadora?, ¿porque es su amigo?"

Tonks se quedo de piedra y trato de calmarse.

"No es mi amigo señor…es solo que… como iba ser tan torpe para dejar esas pistas… creo que lo están incriminando"

"A veces hasta los maestros se equivocan Nymphadora"

"Si lo se –dijo conteniéndose las ganas de decirle que esa regla también se aplicaba a el- pero puede ser que… ummm bueno… no haya interpretado bien los hechos", Lungert la miro seriamente se paso la lengua despacio por el labio superior

"¿Pretende enseñarme a leer pistas...a mi?... ¿A MI?" Grito fuera de si sacándole un respingo al otro auror.

"No señor… es solo… una suposición… no puede acusar a nadie con esas pruebas"

"perdón", le dijo Lungert como quien acaba de escuchar una idiotez del tamaño del mundo, Tonks sabía que el argumento era estúpido, pero ella estaba segura que no era Snape si lo había visto hacia un par de horas en su casa, claro no le podía decir eso a Lungert.

"Dígame Nymphadora ¿Qué sabe usted?" le pregunto inquisitivamente.

"nada señor", se apresuró a decir pero estaba bastante nerviosa.

Lungert subió un escalón para quedar a la altura de Tonks aunque realmente esto no era necesario pues Tonks era mucho mas bajita que el, la miro directamente a los ojos y le hablo cansinamente bajo.

"Mire ya estoy arto de usted, dígame ahora si sabe algo, y le prometo que no le pasara nada, de lo contrario preferirá morir, la voy a hundir, si no puedo hacer que se la coma mi quimera juro que le consiguiere unas largas vacaciones en Azkaban por traidora piénselo o pierda en el camino…ahora… ¿me va a decir algo?

Tonks quería contarle todo y salirse ya de ese lío pero sabia que tenia que seguir adelante su suerte ya estaba echada desde el primer momento en que oculto a Snape además no lo entregaría para que lo torturaran Tonks estaba casi segura que Lungert sabía que Snape no había sido el asesinó de esas personas, era muy astuto como para caer en eso, quería inclinarlo y agravar sus delitos, y de alguna manera perjudicarla a ella.

"No señor ya le dije que no se nada", repitió Tonks con vos monótona, Lungert soltó un gruñido de impotencia y empezó a caminar escaleras arriba.

Kingsley estaba ya en la puerta con dos de los aurores casi desmayados.

"Aquí ya no hay nada más que hacer" dijo Lungert visiblemente enojado, reúne a todos y nos vemos en el ministerio dicho esto se desapareció, Tonks venia unos pasos más atrás y se reunió con todos.

"Vayan a sus casas…los veo mañana a primera hora… tu también Tonks" agrego al ver que Tonks estaba en otro mundo".

Ella negó varias veces con la cabeza y luego de darle las gracias a Kingsley se desapareció y pareció frente a su casa, abrió un tanto cansada así que ni siguiera se molesto en ver si alguien la había seguido, tiro sus cosas en uno de los sillones de la sala, toda la casa estaba a oscuras así que encendió la luz del comedor que estaba frente al cuarto de huéspedes ya era un poco tarde, entro con cuidado, tenía la duda si encontraría a Snape aun en ese cuarto o ya se habría ido y realmente el ser el actor del macabro asesinato, abrió despacio, y la luz proveniente de la cocina ayudo a visualizar a Snape, eso la reconforto de algún modo y no sabía por que, se acerco a el y noto que tenia los ojos comprimidos como si estuviera teniendo algún tipo de pesadilla, ella llevo su mano derecha a la frente de el y este empezó a mover la cabeza como rechazando aquel gesto, comenzó a respirar violentamente.

"Ya basta…no….dijo el con vos apagada.

"Cálmate Snape", le susurro Tonks

"No… profesor Dumbledore…. Albus… Tonks sintió que se quedo sin aire cuando Snape menciono a Dumbledore, se mareo y quiso vomitar, oír de labios del asesino el nombre de la victima nunca era fácil, ¡si lo sabría ella!, pero Dumbledore no era cualquier persona, ni Snape tampoco, jamás había sentido aquel sentimiento confuso y desorientador.

Tonks movió su cabeza llevo su mano hacía el brazo de Snape y luego le tomo la mano, ella sintió algo extraño ante el contacto, pero no se detuvo a pensar que era esa sensación, no sabía que hacer, se acerco a su oído y le dijo en vos queda.

"No estas solo Snape… tranquilo", después de eso poco a poco fue recuperando la calma, y nuevamente recobro la respiración apaciguada.

Tonks se sentó a su lado y miro su mano, como si hubiese profanado una tumba o algo así se pregunto que había sido la sensación de momentos antes "_seguramente fue por que nunca lo había tocado en mi vida…aunque no es que lo quiera tocar ¡Claro que no!, es solo que jamás pensé estar en esta situación… si definitivamente eso es" _se convenció ella se levanto y se dispuso a dormir había sido un día bastante largo sin contar con el que le esperaba mañana.


	3. visitas proscribes

Hola, hola!!!, aquí estoy actualizando!!, gracias por sus review, de veras si no fuera por esos review ya no la continuaría y si no me escriben más ya no escribo!!!, dando y dando compas, ja, ja, ja, ja, por favor ustedes me motivan a seguir, si no les gusta no dejen review, yo entiendo y pues ya no sigo, pero mientras encuentre aunque sea un solo review nuevo, esta historia continuara, ja, ja, ja bueno espero opiniones ahora a LeEr!!!

**Capitulo III, Visitas proscribes.-**

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que Tonks se había dormido, pero un ruido la despertó, tomo su varita y se sentó en su cama en la espera de otro ruido y en el momento lo escucho. _¿Acaso este día no va a terminar? _Se pregunto mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía en guardia salió al patio a sabiendas que de ahí venia el ruido, aunque esta vez iba un tanto descuidada, pues estaba cansada, sin reparar en lo que su error se podía convertir siguió su camino con la convicción de que se trataba de una rata o algo así, camino despacio y llego al patio miro para todos lados y al no ver a nadie se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a regresar, dio un par de pasos cuando un espejo ubicado en una de las paredes se quebró solo, una delgada línea cruzaba todo el espejo como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado pero nadie lo había tocado, Tonks ahogo un ruido y en ese momento sintió la presencia de alguien se dio vuelta y en ese instante vio como una luz blanca impactaba de lleno en su pecho, salio volando por los aires pero afirmo fuertemente su varita para no perderla, con dolor dirigió su vista en dirección hacia donde había provenido aquel ataque, vio a un hombre vestido totalmente de negro, la luz de la luna le iluminaba perfectamente las facciones afiladas y pudo distinguir su tono de piel tan blanco como la cera, por algún extraño motivo aquel ser le recordó a Snape, el sujeto le dirigió una sonrisa malvada y ella pudo distinguir unos colmillos pronunciados y afilados, en ese momento supo que se trataba de un vampiro, para terminar de completar el cuadro de horror la capa del vampiro hondeo tras el, al igual que las plantas que le servían de fondo en la posición en la que se encontraba, Tonks sintió la misma ráfaga de viento en su cara tan fría que hizo que su sorpresa se convirtiera en miedo, pero se sobrepuso en cuestión de segundos y se puso en pie aun adolorida por el ataque.

"¿que quieres?", dijo en un tono que trato sonara tranquilo.

"Tu sangre", le dijo arrastrando las palabras. Tonks parpadeo varias veces, no se esperaba que fuera tan…. Bueno realmente no esperaba esa respuesta aunque fuera la más obvia

"¿así?, no te será tan fácil" Tonks se puso en guardia estaba cansada y adolorida pero no se dejaría vencer por un vampiro, era la primera vez que se enfrenaba a uno y para serse sincera con ella misma tenia un poco de miedo pero era controlable,

"Pelear contra un vampiro en la noche debe ser la mayor tontería que alguien puede hacer… ".el vampiro apunto su varita hacía Tonks e invoco un hechizo paralizante, que Tonks logro esquivar con dificultad, rodó por el suelo y como si fuera un resorte se puso en pie y le envió un hechizo de desarme pero este lo evito y al contrario de Tonks sin dificultad

Una serie de rayos cruzaban de un lado a otro, se atacaban con fiereza, el pequeño invernadero que Tonks había creado se había reducido a escombros y jarros quebrados, las paredes habían sufrido grandes quemaduras gracias a los hechizos que impactaban en ellas. Tonks podía sentir su cara cubierta por el sudor, así que con toda su agilidad y reuniendo casi toda su fuerza le envió otro encantamiento de desarme, la varita del vampiro salio volando por los aires, este miro su mano con indiferencia, después miro el lugar donde posiblemente estaría su varita y regreso su mirada hacia ella, la miro de lado con una sonrisa que a Tonks no le preocupo.

"En nombre del ministerio de magia quedas arrestado, por los delitos 4 12 y 20, aparición ilegal dentro de una casa habitada, atacar a un oficial del ministerio, e irrespetar las normas creadas por el departamento de criaturas peligrosas", dijo al tiempo que se le acercaba apuntándole con la varita, este no le quitaba la vista y lentamente levanto su mano derecha y la extendió frente a Tonks, ella se quedo quieta, extrañada el vampiro desapareció y un segundo después apareció frente a ella con la palma de la mano casi pegada al rostro de Tonks, ella abrió mucho los ojos, de la mano del vampiro surgió un destello blanco e impacto de lleno en el rostro de Tonks quien salio volando por los aires, impacto con su espalda en la pared y su cara fue a parar al suelo, el cabello le cubría la cara y algunos mechones se le habían pegado en el rostro gracias al sudor y un poco de sangre que procedía de las quemaduras que le había provocado el último ataque del vampiro, miro por entre medio de su pelo como el vampiro se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa maquiavélica y se relamió los labios, Tonks trato de levantarse, el vampiro movió su mano como si quisiera abrir una puerta invisible y en ese momento sintió como cada músculo de su cuerpo se negaba a moverse, la respiración acelerada de Tonks hacia que su cabello por momentos dejara ver sus ojos, sabia que estaba perdida, no podía creer que no hubiese pensado en la probabilidad de siendo vampiro pudiese hacer magia sin varita, con seguridad ese error le costaría la vida, el vampiro llego hasta donde estaba, hizo que el cuerpo de Tonks levitara frente a el, parecía como si ella estaba en pie, Tonks noto con las puntas de los dedos de sus pies el suelo, y sintió como movía la cabeza de lado exponiendo su esbelto cuello.

"Buen provecho", dijo el vampiro las venitas de los ojos se le marcaron y agradaron, la iris de los ojos se le tornaron rojo sangre, abrió la boca al máximo mostrando los colmillos superiores e inferiores los cuales le crecieron mas del doble.

Tonks lo miro con horror pero en ese mismo segundo vio como el vampiro salía despedido, cayó de golpe y no pudo reprimir un gemido, noto que ya podía moverse, por un momento la embargó la confusión estaba conciente de que ella no había sido, entonces…miro hacía atrás y se dio cuenta que a unos cuantos metros de ella estaba un hombre vestido por entero de negro con una mascara blanca ¡era un mortífago!, el mortífago se le acerco, y se agacho junto a ella, la miro directamente a los ojos, ella tubo el impulso de apartarse, pero el le puso la mano detrás de la cabeza obligándola a mantener el contacto visual, y lo reconoció, sabía que era Snape a pesar de que esas máscaras estaban hechizadas para que nadie pudiera reconocerlos, no sabía si sentir alivio o angustia, se quedo quieta esperando cualquier suceso, lo cierto era que los ojos de Snape le transmitían seguridad y se tranquilizo . El se levanto casi seguro que ella no intentaría atacarlo.

El vampiro estaba aturdido, tanto que no sabía que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor, su vista se normalizó y pudo ver que el mortífago se le acercaba despacio, cuando estuvo a un par de metros Snape le hablo con petulancia.

"Lárgate… yo me encargare de ella".

"¿te encargaras?"-dijo el vampiro mientras sacudía la cabeza- si no es una misión imbecil, es solo que tengo hambre"

"Pues búscate otra presa, por que aquí hay intereses del señor tenebroso"

"¿Quién eres?"-inquirió el vampiro.

Un silencio se hizo entre ellos, lo único que lo cortaba era el azote del viento que se colaba, las capas de ambos se arremolinaban provocando ruidos también. El vampiro esbozo una sonrisa perversa y desapareció Snape miro de reojo a su derecha y con un moviendo rápido se dio la vuelta levanto su varita justo en el momento en que apareció frente a el, el vampiro se encontró con la varita de Snape pegada en su pecho apuntándole directamente al corazón., Snape dibujo una sonrisa de suficiencia que quedo oculta bajo la mascara.

"¿Crees que le tengo miedo a un pedazo de madera?" dijo en tono de burla.

"¿De donde crees que vienen las estacas…Valjean?" le contesto con el mismo tono y empujo un poco la varita presionándole el pecho, el vampiro sintió un chamusco como si la varita lo hubiese quemado, dio un par de pasos a tras visiblemente nervioso y una gota de sudor le surco el rostro, "_Es imposible… ¿quien diablos es este tipo?"_Pensó el vampiro al tiempo que se llevaba su mano derecha donde Snape lo había pinchado con la varita.

"Maldito Mortífago, que te quede claro que no me retiro por ti, si no por el señor oscuro", Snape lo miro sin expresión , este se convirtió en murciélago y se fue volando, Snape miro el vuelo del vampiro hasta que se perdió de vista, y sintió un mareo que lo trajo a la realidad, bajo la vista y se dio cuenta que Tonks seguía en la misma posición, este se desprendió de la mascara y Tonks vio la sombría cara de Severus Snape, al verlo parado ahí mismo donde había visto al vampiro se dio cuenta de que tenían bastante parecido, no solo en el color de la piel, sino en algunas facciones de la cara, solo que las del vampiro eran más aguzadas, el se le acerco con cautela, pues no sabía que reacción tomaría ella, pero Tonks estaba atónita, aparte del parecido que le encontraba con el vampiro ¿Snape le había salvado la vida?, un mortífago había salvado a un auror?,

"¿estas bien?", le dijo Snape con un tono de vos ronco resultado de no haber utilizado su voz en días, le extendió la mano con algo de recelo, Tonks giro su cabeza en dirección contraria a la mano de Snape ignorando completamente su gesto.

Snape se irguió lo más que pudo pues todavía le dolía el cuerpo cruzo los brazos y espero a que Tonks se pusiera en pie. Ella se levanto confundida y noto como la rabia crecía en su pecho, a pesar de que la había salvado eso no lo salvaba de sus demás acciones. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Tonks miraba al suelo y Snape a ella, se preguntaba que había pasado, ¿Cómo era posible que el siguiera con vida?, ¿donde estaban?, ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Ella

De pronto su último recuerdo le asalto, recordó a ver visto a Tonks tratando de sustraerle la esfera de cristal y luego se había desmayado, se descruzo los brazos con angustia registro cada uno de sus bolsillos a una gran velocidad, al no encontrar la esfera de cristal miro a Tonks duramente.

"¿Dónde esta?", le dijo secamente.

Ella lo miro fríamente.

"¿El que?"

"¿El que?, la esfera de cristal, ¿Dónde esta?"

Tonks tambaleo por un momento su expresión de frialdad, y la volvió a componer a como pudo.

"La rompí" le dijo sin más de todas maneras ella no tenia por que ocultar sus acciones quien tenia que dar cuenta de ellas era el.

"¿Perdón? Le dijo suavemente peligroso

"Se me cayo y se rompió, eso es lo que paso"

"¡¡¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?!!!" grito Snape sacándole un respingo a Tonks

"¡¡NO ME GRITES!!" le regreso indignada

"!!!¿QUE NO TE GRITE?!!!, ERES UNA IRRESPONSABLE!!, ACABAS DE DESTRUIR EL FUTURO DEL MUNDO MAGICO Y ME DICES QUE NO TE GRITE?!!!"

"¿TODO LO ARREGLAS A GRITOS?, ¡¿Y ME RECLAMAS!? ¡¡NO TIENES DERECHO!! ERES UN ¡MORTIFAGO! ASESINO, ¡¡TRAIDOR!!

Tonks le dio la espalda no era muy buena idea en el estado en que se encontraba Snape, este le apunto con la varita directamente a su nuca la empuño con fuerza como si la varita fuera el cuello de ella, la bajo sabiendo que no debía y se alejo rumbo a unas gradas que conducían a una terraza hechiza, se sentó y trato de tranquilizarse, todo su trabajo se había ido al demonio, "_Todo se fue al diablo, maldita sea!, gracias a esa-miro a tonks- a esa… inconciencia de la naturaleza" _se levanto y se acerco a una de las paredes a la cual le descargo un hechizo cargado de toda su frustración, el techo de cristal crujió por el impacto Tonks lo miro y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, ¿Qué habría querido decir con que había arruinado el destino del mundo mágico? O era una manera de engañarla?, de todas maneras le debía muchas explicaciones- y ella ahora la vida-. Tonks se le acerco vacilante, "_quien te debe algo es el no tu"_ se decía mientras se acercaba a Snape, este estaba de pie viendo hacía un punto indefinido del invernadero.

"¿Snape?", dijo ella vacilante, este se dio la vuelta y Tonks pudo ver que el se encontraba más tranquilo.

"Hay una manera de que arregles este problema, solo dime que es lo que oíste provenir de la esfera" le dijo taciturno.

Tonks sintió nuevamente que le faltaba el aíre esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa y lo vio significativamente. Snape la vio a los ojos y sin necesidad de usar legeremancia se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, se metió una mano por el cabello tratando de calmarse, al fin y al cabo no podía matar a la única persona que había escuchado lo que necesitaba saber "_y por lo que parece me salvo la vida"_ pensó rápido y trato de restarle importancia.

"Te diré algo, entrare en tu mente y ahí podré ver tu recuerdo, la mayoría de humanos…normales –agrego con rabia- guardan un recuerdo entero por bastante tiempo, solo necesitan el incentivo perfecto para recordarlo, pero nosotros los magos tenemos la legeremancia para extraer recuerdos completos de otro… bueno prepárate".

"Espera!" le espeto indignada Tonks, ¿Cómo podía creer que ella iba a dejar que el se introdujera en su mente así como así?, ¿y no pensaba darle explicaciones de nada?,

"¿Por qué habría de ayudarte?"

"no estoy para contestar tus preguntas… y ahora…"

"Y ahora nada, ¿no te has preguntado si quiero o no ayudarte?"

La tomo por el brazo y la trajo hacía el, Tonks se turbo por la cercanía de el.

"Eso es lo que menos me importa….¡Legeremens!", Tonks se hundió en un sin fin de recuerdos, y no distinguía ninguno, pasaban tan rápido que no distinguía ninguno, solo fueron unos segundos, luego su mente se concentro en un recuerdo, estaba con la cabeza gacha viendo el suelo, de pronto sintió como era observada y levanto la vista se encontró con la mirada de una chica, que estaba sentada en un sillón frente a ella, pero no cualquier chica, era ella misma, la otra Tonks rápidamente desvió la mirada, se dio cuenta que la había sorprendido, miro a un lado y se encontró cara a cara con Snape pero no tardo en darse cuenta que se estaba viendo en un espejo, en ese momento ella era Snape, entonces capto que ese recuerdo no era de ella sino de Snape. De pronto estaba nuevamente frente a Snape en la misma posición, Snape la soltó y cayó de rodillas, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, aun no estaba completamente recuperado, Tonks se agacho junto a el y le ayudo a levantarse, este trato de soltarse de ella pero no pudo, estaba bastante débil, ninguno de los dos hablo llegaron hasta el cuarto y Snape se resistió a entrar.

"Partiré en ese mismo momento, volveré por tu recuerdo cuando este bien", le dijo Snape en vos baja.

"No Snape, de aquí no te vas hasta que te entregue al ministerio" intento meterlo en el cuarto pero no pudo.

"¿y tu crees que cuando este recuperado me podrás llevar al ministerio?, ¿tu?, esbozo una sonrisa burlesca que pronto le cambio a malestar.

"Si, y ahora…. por favor entra o te desmayo lo digo en serio".

Snape la miro y sin ánimos de pelear entro, se sentó en la cama sin quitarse nada, y se acostó, Tonks decidió dejarlo solo para que se sintiera más cómodo antes de salir la voz de Snape la detuvo.

"No deberías de ayudar a un Mortífago… eso te puede costar la vida", Tonks no sabia si era por el cansancio o que pero hubiera jurado que en el tono de vos se distinguía un tanto de tristeza.

"Lo se…. Pero tampoco puedo condenar a morir torturado a nadie…incluso a ti", Snape retiro la vista de ella y la clavo en el techo, no sabia que hacer ni que decir, mejor dejo pasar la situación, al fin y al cabo no perdería su tiempo averiguando cosas tan absurdas. Lo que lo altero por un momento fue ese maldito recuerdo, no sabía que hacía ahí, de lo que estaba seguro es que bloquearía ese recuerdo para siempre, no significaba nada, no entendía como se coló aunque tenia cierta lógica pues estaba practicando legeremancia con poca energía y aparte con quien, entonces eso lo conllevo a pensar en ella, soltó un gruñido pues no le gusto como sonó eso de "pensar en ella".

Ella salió de la habitación rumbo a la suya se acostó pero a pesar de que estaba muy cansada no podía conciliar el sueño, había algo que no la dejaba en paz… el hecho de que últimamente pensara continuamente en el no le agradaba, de repente la asalto el recuerdo de Snape, claro que ella se acordaba de eso, desde su perspectiva claro.

FlashBack.

Dumbledore estaba hablado acerca de las nuevas estrategias de la orden, ella estaba poniendo atención, pero de pronto pensó en Snape, no supo ni por que simplemente lo volvió a ver buscando la respuesta ha esa pregunta lo miro apoyado en la pared, con la cabeza gacha, pero con la seguridad de que le estaba poniendo atención a Dumbledore, ella se preguntaba por que el era tan misterio, y arrogante?, ¿Por qué era tan despreciable, tan… extraño? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de verlo cada vez que podía sin ser vista, en ese momento y sin previo aviso Snape levanto la cabeza y clavo su mirada en la de ella, Tonks aparto la vista rápidamente sintió que la sangre se le aglomeraba en la cara y ya no lo volvió a ver en toda la noche.

FlashEnd.

Se preguntaba ¿Por qué snape recordaba eso?, ¿y por que le importaba tanto a ella, que el lo recordara?. Parpadeo varias veces en la oscuridad y ya no quiso indagar asegurándose que era por las emociones vividas esa noche, se acordó del vampiro y no pudo evitar un estremecimiento, y también se acordó del parecido entre Snape y el vampiro, la coincidencia le causo gracia, Snape definitivamente no era vampiro, podía salir a luz del sol, ya lo había visto, la ves que la bajo de aquel árbol… pero... ¿como hizo para llegar tan rápido al aula esa misma vez?... bueno eso realmente no tenia nada que ver lo más importante es que la luz de sol no le hacía daño aunque no saliera mucho, pero eso no importaba por que al menos salía una vez al año, el castillo era raro que lo abandonara incluso en la noche, pero salía en el día, además ser reflejaba en el espejo…-y recordó a verse reflejado en el recordó de Snape-, "_si definitivamente Snape, no es un vampiro, raro si, pero vampiro no…", _giro en su cama y se dispuso a dormir, y lo logro.

Al día siguiente se despertó tarde, se levanto como un rayo se baño y se cambió, ya se iba pero en ese momento se regreso y abrió de un portazo el cuarto de Snape el cual estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, este levanto la vista esperando el mensaje de su interlocutora.

"Oye prepárate algo…bueno realmente no tengo nada aquí, pero puedes invocar algo de…

"No te preocupes por eso…" la atajo con una vos suave.

"AH!, es…esta bien…bueno…me voy, pero come por que, no es bueno que no comas…creo, si, no es que crea, come", y cerro la puerta.

Llego al ministerio y corrió por los pasillos, un par de veces tropezó pero no llego hasta el suelo. Se sentó en su escritorio y en ese momento alguien se sentó frente a ella.

"Hola Tonks", la saludo una vos amistosa.

"buenos días señor Mactolen, ¿Cómo está?

"Bien… gracias por preguntar… tenias prisa ¿verdad?

"si un poco", y suspiro tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Tonks no quiero sonar estricto pero por favor trata de no correr en los pasillos, sino tendré que sancionarte, ¿me entiendes?"

"Si señor", respondió con una sonrisa apenada.

Mactolen le sonrió y se levanto del escritorio, "apropósito… le dijo antes de retirarse… tengo una buena noticia para ti, Lungert esta en una misión y viene dentro de un par de semanas, ¿Qué te parece?"

"Me parece que trabajara mucho", dijo tratando de sonar cortes.

Mactolen lanzo una carcajada sincera, y se fue del lugar.

El día paso muy rápido y Tonks quería regresar ya a la casa, no estaba tranquila estando Snape solo en su casa, no confiaba en el y pues dejarlo en su casa no era la mejor manera de demostrarlo.

Snape estaba sentado en la cama, no había salido de la habitación en todo el día, y aunque no lo quería aceptar se estaba desesperando, abrió despacio esperando no encontrarse por sorpresa a la dueña de aquella curiosa casa y aunque sabía que no era correcto, empezó a recorrer la casa, no tardo mucho, pues era bastante pequeña, dos cuartos, un comedor, una pequeña sala, una cocina, que se parecía bastante a la de Black respecto a limpieza, y el gran patio invernadero, no había entrado a una habitación a la que suponía partencia a su anfitriona quería entrar por mera curiosidad, pero no era lo suficiente como para tentarlo al punto de hacerlo, invoco una botella de Brandy y una copa, la dejo hasta la mitad y regreso hasta su habitación donde se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a su cama a beber lentamente, quería irse pero sabia que no debía, pero sobre todo y lo que lo encadenaba era que no podía. Todavía le dolía el cuerpo, pero estaba seguro que esa noche sacaría ese recuerdo, se iría y jamás volvería a ver a terremoto Tonks.

Tonks salió de su trabajo y compro algunas cosas para cocinar estaba casi segura que Snape no habría comido nada, "_por que te preocupas tanto por un asesino?, y no cualquiera el asesino de Dumbledore y para rematar, es Snape, tu enemigo de familia"_ resolvió no escuchar aquella vos, pues tampoco iba a dejar que se muriera de hambre era un traidor y todo, además desde que la salvo había nacido en ella una pequeña esperanza de que el no era tan malo como parecía, y si las cosas se salían de control al fin ay al cabo ella era auror y pues podía poner en su lugar a ese homicida "_así como no , ¿Quién a quien"_ pero ella no podía ser tan despiadada como el y punto… a demás se sentía en deuda por haberla salvado "_tu también lo salvaste estas a mano, échalo antes que te mate a ti o,… a Remus", _apretujo una carta que llevaba en su mano izquierda, esa carta le había llegado por la tarde vía lechuza y decía:

"_hola mi amada Tonks ¿Cómo estas?, tengo bastante tiempo de no verte, te extraño ¿sabes?, bueno te visitare esta noche si no te molesta, si no puedes mándame una lechuza y yo entenderé, pero no te prometo que no te extrañe más por que ya lo hago mi niña.-_

_Besos _

_Remus. J,.Tonks. Digo Lupin, (te amo)_

"_Remus es muy lindo, por eso lo quiero mucho… digo lo amo, si eso" _se reprendió Tonks, ahora no sabía como iba a ocultar a Snape, estaba segura que cuando le contara el decidiría irse. Llego a su casa y se fue directamente a la cocina, se puso manos a la obra pero entre cosas caídas y quebradas se tardo un poquito más de tiempo de lo que esperaba.

Toco en la habitación de Snape que estaba a oscuras, tenía la luz apagada.

"¿puedo pasar?... pregunto y al no obtener respuesta entro, ¿puedo encender la luz?", pregunto a un punto en la oscuridad.

"es tu casa puedes hacer lo que quieras", contesto una vos desde la oscuridad"

"Si pero no quiero incomodar"

"¿incomodar?, ¿a tu prisionero?, que buena carcelera eres", le respondió, Tonks encendió la luz y lo vio sentado en la cama.

"Oye quieres comer algo?"

"No – dijo con brusquedad- quiero que me des ese recuerdo e irme"

"Come y después…

"no estoy jugando… la corto y saco la varita.

Tonks saco su varita también pero Snape la desarmo antes de lo que Tonks se esperaba, ella ahogo un grito y retrocedido dos pasos, pero se encontró con la pared y ya no pudo retroceder.

"no te ayudare Snape", le contesto decidida.

"y que vas a hacer ¿vas a usar Oclumancia?" le dijo en tono burlón, el típico tono despectivo de snape.

"Eres despreciable" le soltó mientras Snape se le acercaba lentamente.

"Gracias… y Ahora concéntrate"

Tonks giro su rostro hacía la derecha a manera que entendiera que no le iba a ayudar.

"Esta bien, si no quieres que te lastime ¡mírame!"

Tonks no se movió Snape se acerco más a ella formando una especie de prisión entre la pared y él.

Snape vio el cuello de Tonks y sintió como ella ponía una mano en el pecho de el para poner distancia, ni Tonks supo como tubo valor para hacer eso, Snape retrocedió dos pasos pero sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Se escucharon unos golpes tímidos en la puerta principal

"¡Remus!, dijo en vos baja… Snape… ¿te tengo que matar para que no le hagas daño a Remus?" aunque el encuentro de un momento había sido bastante extraño y posiblemente era un indicador de que Snape podía hacerle daño a Remus no podía iniciar una pelea contra el en esos momentos pues Remus se metería, si eso tenia que pasar que fuera como último recurso, no podía creer que pondría en riesgo a su Remus por un asesino, traidor, y como colmo Snape.

Este negó con la cabeza, sabía que si Lupin lo miraba ahí pelearían sin remedio, y el estaba muy débil y en el peor de los casos terminaría asesinando a Lupin _¿peor?_, se cuestiono. Su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por horas gracias al encuentro tan cercano con Tonks, no podía creer como lo ponía, pero se lo atribuyo a la desesperación por conseguir aquel recuerdo.

Apago la luz y se acostó en la cama dispuesto a dormirse, confiaba en que Tonks no dejaría entrar a Lupin a aquella habitación, y sin más trato de relajarse, necesitaba vaciarse de toda emoción, y alejarse un momento del mundo real.

Tonks no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar, había tocado a Snape, y no se había dado cuenta, y al sentir el tacto de el, le había despertado una emoción inquietante, retiro ese pensamiento de su mente en el momento en que abrió la puerta, compuso una gran sonrisa que había ido practicando en todo el camino. Lupin la abrazo sin pensarlo dos veces y le dio un tierno beso en la boca,

"Llevaba días deseando este encuentro, te extrañado muchísimo mi niña linda.", le confeso emocionado.

"Eres tan bello Remus", Remus la abrazo con fuerza, Snape que aunque había decidido marcharse del mundo real no pudo evitar escuchar, ya que las voces llegaban claramente a su habitación.

"_jamás pensé que ese maldito licántropo podría ser mas asqueroso, es lo mas ridículo, empalagoso y cursi que jamás e oído"_

Se dio la vuelta mirando hacía la pared y se ordeno a si mismo dormirse, se estaba quedando dormido, realmente no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado así, pues Tonks y Remus se habían quedado en la salita que estaba a la par de su habitación, ya llevaban un buen tiempo hablando, tanto que Snape había perdido el poco interés que sentía por escucharlos hablar y ya ni siquiera escuchaba sus voces, cuando de pronto unos pasos lo alertaron, unos pasos que se detenían frente a su puerta.

"¡No Remus no entres!", dijo desesperada Tonks.

"¿Por qué no quieres que entre?", le pregunto extrañado Remus.

"Porque…. Es que…tengo un proyecto… del ministerio, y no lo puedes ver"

Remus arrugo el entrecejo y un gesto de incredulidad se dibujo en su rostro, Snape se puso de pié sigilosamente y saco su varita, gracias a la luz proveniente de la salita, vio como el picaporte de la puerta giraba despacio, Snape se puso en guardia calculando el momento en que el licántropo entraría por esa puerta,

"¡REMUS!" el picaporte se detuvo de golpe.

"Esta bien, Tonks, si no quieres que vea lo que hay adentro no lo haré, pero entonces, ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

"En mi cuarto".

"¿así?, y ¿tu?"

"También…"

Sin necesidad de que ella diera explicación ambos entendieron, Snape bajo la varita despacio y una pequeñísima molestia se instalo en su corazón, pero la ignoro y se volvió a sentar en la cama, y volvió a tratar de vaciar su mente. Remus se había puesto rojo como un tomate, Tonks se fue directamente a su habitación a esperar a Remus quien entro muy nervioso, cerro la puerta tras de si y se acerco lentamente.

Tonks noto la agonía de su novio.

"Cálmate Remus, solo dormiremos juntos"

"¿así?, digo, si, si, claro", Remus sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima, pero no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado.

"Remus…

"Dime" Remus se sentó en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda a Tonks.

"Tu quieres…. Bueno.… ¿me entiendes?" esta vez fue el turno de sonrojarse de Tonks.

"Si yo quiero…?"

"Si", lo interrumpió Tonks.

"Solo si tu quieres, yo puedo esperar, no es tan importante", le dijo y le tomo una mano dulcemente, ella se enterneció, no podía creer lo grandioso que era Remus.

Ella tomo la cara de Remus en sus manos y lo beso significativamente, quería estar con Remus sentía que se lo merecía, y aunque no sentía una gran pasión por el, sentía un gran cariño y quería retribuírselo de alguna manera.

Se deshicieron de la ropa pero sin urgencia, despacio y disfrutando cada momento, Remus fue tierno y dulce hasta el último momento.


	4. situaciones enredosas

**Capitulo IV.- Situaciones enredosas**

Tonks despertó con una sensación extraña, se sentía tranquila y relajada, se estiro y su mano choco contra algo, se dio la vuelta asustada que rápidamente se convirtió en alivio al ver a Remus placidamente dormido junto a ella, Tonks recordó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, le dio un tierno beso en la frente a Remus y este se removió entre las sabanas.

"Buenos días hombre lobo", le dijo Tonks al tiempo que se levantaba y se ponía una toalla encima.

"Buenos días bella princesa".

"Tengo que bañarme y prepararme Remus, tengo que ir al trabajo si quieres te puedes quedar…" y en ese momento Tonks recordó a su visita, una angustia se poso en su corazón, no podía dejar a Remus ahí por nada del mundo, pero tampoco lo podía echar.

"No, gracias, tengo que ir a hacer un par de trabajos para la orden"

Tonks sitió un alivio tan grande que no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿porque ríes? Inquirió Remus divertido.

"¿ah?, ¿yo?, por nada, ¿cosas de la orden?, ¿Qué cosas?

"Es un secreto…, le dijo Remus al tiempo que se ponía en pie y abrazaba a Tonks, … quisiera quedarme más tiempo pero no puedo tengo que hacer esto, espero verte dentro de un par de días ¿esta bien?

"Claro" contesto esta al tiempo que depositaba un tierno beso en los labios de Remus, este la apretó con fuerza.

"Dame un minuto, tengo que cambiarme", le dijo Remus, Tonks río y salio de la habitación.

Snape escuchaba ruidos por toda la casa estaba acostado con la vista puesta en el techo, sentía algo extraño, pero no podía definir que era, "_por lo menos esos dos no hicieron ruido y pude dormir tranquilo"_ pensó Snape, el cual estaba conciente de que de algún modo y por alguna razón el hecho de que Tonks y Remus habían pasado la noche juntos no le terminaba de agradar, pero no fue suficiente molestia y había logrado conciliar el sueño.

Los escucho pasar frente a su puerta, este se sentó en la cama tratando de no hacer ruido, agudizó su oído lo más que pudo.

"Adiós mi amor", escucho la vos de Remus que estaba seguro venia de la puerta.

"Adiós", respondió Tonks y se escucho el cerrar de la puerta.

Snape escucho los pasos de Remus que se alejaban, sintió deseos de reclamarle a Tonks el hecho de que Remus llegase a su casa y hubiesen dormido juntos, avanzo hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe a sabiendas que interceptaría a Tonks, se encontraron cara a cara, Snape tenia cara de pocos amigos, el encuentro abrupto le saco un respingo a Tonks y no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de sorpresa.

"Quiero ese maldito recuerdo en este momento", le soltó Snape bastante molesto.

Tonks se quedo sin habla, ¿Qué le pasaba?.

Snape tenia la sensación de frustración, la cual se la achaco a que ese "demonio", no le diera lo que el buscaba, de pronto se percato de que Tonks estaba solamente en toalla, desvió la mirada del cuerpo del Tonks lo más rápido que pudo, puesto que sus ojos querían recorrer aquel cuerpo que tenia enfrente.

"¿Estas loco?, por lo menos permite que me cambie", le reclamo Tonks.

Snape no dijo nada solo giro sobre sus talones y entro en la que ahora era su habitación, cerro dando un portazo y se dejo caer en la silla que estaba frente a su cama.

"_Por Merlín… ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?...maldita sea… como se le ocurre a esa…a esa… _Snape gruño con desesperación- se metió las manos en el cabello y trato de calmarse.

Tonks se quedo con la boca abierta por la reacción de Snape, se baño se cambio y hasta después de un buen rato decidió ir a "hablar" con Snape.

Toco y esta vez escucho como Snape se levantaba a toda prisa y en cuestión de dos segundos abría la puerta.

"Mira, yo no tengo toda la vida, no tengo tu tiempo, dame ese maldito recuerdo para que yo pueda irme de esta pesadilla!"

Le dijo Snape bastante molesto.

"Cálmate!, en este momento tengo que trabajar, nos vemos en la noche ¿esta bien?, además no te dejare ir, ya te dije que te entregare al ministerio. Los dos se miraron queriendo examinar uno al otro. Tonks retiro la mirada cuando en su estomago se poso una sensación extraña.

"De acuerdo", dijo de repente Snape, "te espero".

"Bien… adiós" Snape se volvió a encerrar tragándose toda su furia pues necesitaba ese recuerdo, era todo por lo que había luchado y no iba a dejar que esa arpía se lo arrebatara, se sentó en la cama y por un momento descuido sus pensamientos los cuales volaron al recuerdo de Tonks en toalla y en la sensación que sentía cada vez que Tonks se le acercaba sacudió su cabeza cuando se percato de que le gustaba pensar en "eso", se sentía extraño, no sabia lo que últimamente le pasaba con Tonks, talvez muy en el fondo era por simple gratitud, "_no tiene ninguna importancia"._

Tonks llego veinte minutos tarde, camino rápido a su escritorio y se desplomo en la silla, miro a un lado y vio una foto de ella con Remus, esto la hizo reír para sus adentros, se sonrojo un poco al recordar detalles de la noche anterior, pero de pronto se acordó de Snape, últimamente se interponía constantemente en sus pensamientos, negó con la cabeza y abrió su gaveta para trabajar en algunos casos pendientes, saco tres casos y se dispuso a trabajar.

Snape se balanceaba de un lado para otro en la silla frente a la cama, tenia muchas que hacer y no podía hacer nada, gracias a su anfitriona, se levanto y se fue directamente a la ducha, sabia que estaba cometiendo un acto de mala educación que no le gustaba para nada, pero realmente la necesitaba, trato de relajarse cuando el agua golpeo su cabello, en este ultimo año había pasado de todo, su vida nunca había sido estática, pero últimamente cambiaba abruptamente cada día, desde que se declaro como traidor, hasta ahora estar en "manos" de Tonks… "_pero creo que de entre todo lo peor es deberle algo a Nymphadora Tonks, ¿Por qué no morí y ya?, pero no, tenia que caer en las manos de "terremoto Tonks, y para colmo escuchar sus amoríos con el licántropo ese, definitivamente estoy en el infierno._

Se puso de mal humor al recordar que tonks y Lupin habían pasado la noche juntos, y no es que a el realmente le importara sino era la imprudencia de Tonks teniéndolo a el ahí, y traía de invitado a Remus, mejor que trajera de una vez a todo el ministerio.

Después de las cuatro de la tarde Tonks ya estaba cansada de trabajar, tenia que reposar, pero esos casos eran para el día siguiente y solo había podido resolver uno, los otros dos estaban demasiado complicados, tomo los fólderes con las informaciones y decidió seguir trabajando en casa, para su buena suerte no se topo con nadie así que salio sin problemas del ministerio, no estaba segura si en casa trabajaría mas a gusto pero ya no quería estar en ese lugar, camino un poco para tratar de relajarse y una hora después de caminar se dio cuenta que ya estaba frente a su casa, abrió sin cuidado la puerta y deposito los fólderes en una de los sillones, miro hacía la habitación de Snape, y estaba cerrada, se encogió de hombros y paso directamente a su habitación, donde se dispuso a ponerse algo más cómodo, pues estaba un poco acalorada, una vez cambiada salio de su habitación y fue a su querido patio y noto algo extraño en el, estaba reparado, y habían nuevas plantas en su lugar, realmente eran bonitas las miro maravillada.

"Me tome la molestia de ayudar un poco…. Espero no te moleste"

Tonks se sobre salto un poco pues no se había percatado que Snape estaba tras ella, en las sombras como era su costumbre, estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, esbozo una sonrisa que Tonks jamás le había visto, probablemente era una sonrisa de amabilidad, o al menos así lo percibió Tonks, Sonrió nerviosa gracias a una sensación calida que sentía, realmente aquel hombre la sorprendía.

Snape espero algún comentario por parte de Tonks el cual nunca llego, este bufo para sus adentros, descruzo sus brazos y avanzo hacia a ella lentamente se le acerco bastante, tanto que casi rozaban sus cuerpos.

"Es una manera de agradecerte,.. Dijo con un tono bastante seductor y…ahora… ¿podríamos trabajar en el recuero?"

"¿En el recuerdo?", pregunto Tonks desorientada. Ah!, el recuerdo, si.., pero es que primero tengo que resolver unos casos, luego hablamos de eso ¿si?.

El rostro de Snape se crispo, estaba arto de que ella no quisiera colaborar con el.

"¡Perdóneme!, pero con el debido respeto, este recuerdo es de suma importancia, y si usted no puede valorar el destino del mundo mágico de una manera responsable, yo si, así que si sabe el significado de las prioridades dígnese un poco a cooperar", le hablo con un tono de sarcasmo que rápidamente trajo a la realidad a Tonks sabia que aquel detalle era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"¡Calmado!, tengo que terminar esto esta bien?, de lo contrario no puedo concentrarme

Snape se contuvo las ganas de ahorcarla, se dio media vuelta y se concentro en un punto indefinido del patio Tonks se dio por entendida que el aceptaba así que se fue rumbo a su trabajo con una sensación que le indicaba que tenia que cuidarse la espalda.

Snape se apoyo en una pared cercana al lugar donde Tonks estaba trabajando, quería ejercer un poquito de presión e incomodidad, no podía creer que esa niña prefiriese su trabajo al futuro del mundo mágico, pero realmente ella siempre había sido de esa manera.

Snape no le había despegado el ojo a Tonks, se había fijado en cada detalle, en como se revolvía el pelo por atrás con frustración cuando no sabia algo o se estancaba, su cara reflejaba un gesto serio cuando estaba realizando trabajos, esa parte no la conocía, y por alguna razón le agradaba, tanto que en esas dos horas no había podido despegarle la vista, pero también no podía negar que su alegría, su despreocupación y por su puesto su aspecto camaleónico eran algo excepcional eran característica que la diferenciaban de los demás, realmente era una gran persona…. Lastima que era una Black. Por un momento esbozo una sonrisa la cual corrigió en seguida, no estaba bien que estuviera pensando en ella por tanto tiempo y peor que sintiera una especie de… bienestar con disimulo sacudió su cabeza espanto los pensamientos que no quería que vivieran en su mente.

Tonks se estiro en su sitio, acababa de terminar y pues ya estaba un poco cansada, pero tenia que ir con Snape a lo del recuerdo, se levanto y se sorprendió de ver a Snape que no se había movido para nada de ese lugar tanto que no había sentido su presencia en todo lo que había estado, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda a veces ese tipo le daba miedo, y no era para menos!.

"Bueno… soy toda tuya", exclamo Tonks esbozando una sonrisa.

Snape se quedo sin habla, y cuando sintió como en su cara se acumulaba la sangre se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al patio. Tonks medito en lo que le acababa de decir, no había sido malo, algo fuera del lugar tal vez, se encogió de hombros y lo siguió igualmente en silencio. Llegaron y se ubicaron uno frente al otro.

"¿Lista?"

"SI

"¡legeremens!"

Snape se hundió en un sin fin de recuerdos vio una niña montada en una bicicleta y como perdía el control de esta, la vio en clase de pociones haciendo estallar un caldero, después la vio contemplándose en el espejo al parecer era su primer grano, la vio colgada de aquel árbol y pidiéndole ayuda, luego se vio así mismo de pie viéndola con una mascara de mortífago puesta muy cerca de ella, Snape dio dos pasos para atrás extrañado del repentino ataque de Tonks, era claro que ella no quería que viera ese recuerdo pero ¿Por qué?, turbándose por la situación y no sabiendo que decir o que hacer la contemplo y con horror se dio cuenta que estaba apenada

"No te estas concentrando", le dijo tratando de restar importancia a aquella situación.

"Si… lo siento… me concentrare", le dijo y le brindo una sonrisa de las cuales solo Tonks podía brindar, snape decidió que lo mejor era no hacer comentario de lo que acababa de ocurrir

"Otra vez,.. ¡Legeremens!"

"Ella estaba con sus amigas discutiendo algunas cosas, su madre le gritaba por haber manchando un mantel, ella llegaba a Hogwarts y lo miraba a el parado cerca del gran comedor. Snape detuvo la conexión.

"¿Qué te pasa?, deja de divagar estupideces!"

"Lo intento ¿esta bien?, estoy un poco cansada"

"Ya déjate de pretextos, y ahora… ¡legeremens!"

Su cabeza se empezó a llenar nuevamente de recuerdos, vio un cuerpo tirado iluminado por la luz de la luna, un tipo gritándole cosas en el ministerio, ella tranquilizándolo al parecer de alguna pesadilla, ella entrando nuevamente en el cuarto donde estaba, se acerco a algo que brillaba en la túnica de Snape, la saco, era la esfera de cristal, se le deslizaba de las manos y se quebraba en mil pedazos Tonks cayo de rodillas en ese momento.

"Disculpa… no pude…"

"Estábamos tan cerca!", maldición párate!"

"ya no puedo"

"¡PARATE!".

"Estoy cansada, y por favor no me grites!"

"no me importa!, concéntrate en eso ahora ¡legeremens!"

"se vio así mismo bajar por las escaleras de la torre de astronomía con draco, Vio como Tonks besaba a Remus apasionadamente después del funeral de dumbledore. La conexión se cortó y vio como Tonks caía al suelo. El se acerco y se agacho se había desmayado, la llamo un par de veces para ver si reaccionaba, pero no resulto, resignado la cargo y cuando la tubo en sus brazos sintió un estremecimiento, abrió la alcoba de ella donde nunca había entrado y quería conocer la observo detenidamente y con una sonrisa la aprobó, pero recordó que la noche anterior había estado con Lupin en esa misma habitación, recordó el funesto beso que acaba de ver y una sensación parecida al asco se apodero de su estomago. Tonks despertó en los brazos de Snape y su reacción fue asustada.

"Oye ¿que haces?!", le dijo y empezó a tratar de soltarse no podía olvidar que el era un asesino, traidor y su enemigo.

"¡Cálmate!" le dijo apretándola más a su cuerpo pues sentía que perdía el equilibrio.

"¡bájame!"

"¡Eso intento!, ¡tranquilízate!" Tonks se revolvía en los brazos de Snape y sin querer le dio un puñetazo en el ojo, por unos instantes Snape se aturdió fue suficiente para terminar de perder el equilibrio cayeron en la cama, Snape sobre Tonks como primera reacción Snape tomo las muñecas de Tonks con sus manos y como todo el cuerpo de Tonks estaba bajo el la oprimió con su cuerpo para evitar que se moviera.

Los dos estaban agitados con la respiración acelerada, Tonks sentía el aliento de Snape en su cuello, sintió el peso del cuerpo de Snape sobre el suyo, se sitio inmutada, jamás había sentido aquello.

Snape al percatarse de la situación y de las imperiosas ganas que tenia de besarla se aterro y se levanto tan rápido como si se hubiera quemado, salió de la habitación con el corazón en la boca se sentó en las escaleras que llevaban a la terraza hechiza, trato de acompasar su respiración y olvidar el incidente.

A la hora Tonks se atrevió a salir la verdad es que ella también tenia un torbellino de emociones encontradas, pero sabia que escondiéndose no resolvería nada, se acerco a Snape

"oye Snape….

Este la volvió a ver y ella noto que un poco más abajo del ojo donde ella lo había golpeado se le había amoratado, estiro la mano y con suavidad toco la zona afectada con la punta de sus dedos este tembló ligeramente al sentir el tacto de Tonks.

"yo…"

"Siento lo que paso", la corto y sin más saco su varita.

"¿quieres continuar?" pregunto Tonks, Snape le iba a responder que si que quería acabar con todo de una buena ves y no volverla a ver nunca más, la miro a los ojos y noto que estaba cansada.

"No, continuaremos mañana ve y duerme un poco"

"Buenas noches", contesto esta y se puso en marcha, la vio partir y algo dentro de el estaba cambiado, no desde aquella tarde, tal vez desde hacía unos días hasta la fecha… o ¿sería desde antes?, la verdad no estaba seguro, lo que si es que si hubiese sido el mismo le hubiera sacado el recuerdo importándole poco si ella moría en el intento…pero no podía, ya no podía, miro hacia el cielo las estrellas ya brillaban, esbozo una sonrisa, sabia que no debería de seguir pensando por que llegaría a una conclusión de la cual se arrepentiría toda la vida, tenía que seguir como siempre ignorando lo que sentía eso era para los débiles.

Tonks se acostó pero no podía dormir, no podía creer lo que le quitaba el sueño, ¿Qué le pasaba?, ni siguiera en Remus pensaba tanto como lo hacia por Snape desde hacia unos días, "_es por que te trae muchos problemas" _se defendió, pero sabía que lejos de eso había una verdad que era la que no la dejaba dormir, algo que no quería aceptar, negó con la cabeza, estaba cansada y el cansancio hace desvariar a las personas, si eso debía ser, debía sentir como lo hacía el frío, el era un insensible, ¿que le pasaba pensando tanto en el?, volvió a negar por la cabeza, su mente volaba muy rápido siempre fue así, suspiro como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía y se decidió a dormir.


	5. Warranth Lungert

**Hola!!!!, lamento no haber continuado pero ahora prometo con todo escribir de verdad, la voy a terminar!!!, jajaja, pero ustedes por favor dejenme review ya saben que esa es lo mejor para incentivar y recompensar el tiempo invertido!!!, las quiero muchooooooo!!, a leer!!!**

**Capitulo V.- Warranth Lungert**

Habían pasado un par de días desde la ultima vez que trataron de conseguir el dichoso recuerdo, no habían continuado por que tonks tenia demasiado trabajo y le había pedido a snape una tregua de unos días prometiéndole que después de eso se concentraría al máximo hasta recuperar aquel recuerdo, a Snape no le había quedado mas que aceptar, ¿Qué podía hacer?, sin ese recuerdo estaba estancado así que a regañadientes acepto, pero contrario a lo que ambos habían pensado la convivencia entre ellos había sido bastante llevadera incluso agradable, en las tardes cuando tonks llegaba platicaban un poco a la hora de la comida, luego se quedaban en silencio pero eran unos silencios no incómodos, si no más bien auque se escuchara ridículo otro medio de comunicación de su relación si se le podía llamar así. Pero aunque habían compartido tanto las preguntas de Tonks aun no habían sido contestadas y Snape sentía cada vez más la necesidad de dar las respuestas, a pesar de que esto lo asustaba sabia que tenia que hacerlo y lejos de eso quería hacerlo.

-Oye… le dijo Snape una de esas tardes en las que hablaban durante la cena… hace un par de días quería preguntarte algo

-dime dijo Tonks mientras se llevaba un pedazo de carne a la boca.

-¿recuerdas el día que te desmayaste?...el día que trataba de sacarte el recuerdo y…

-¡Si!, lo corto Tonks al tiempo que se atrangataba con la carne tosió un par de veces y tomo un poco de vino ella sintió como las mejillas se le ponían calientes, Snape esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y no se permitió tiempo para ponerse igual.

-Bueno… vi uno de tus recuerdos que me llamo la atención.

-¿Cuál? Pregunto Tonks tratando de sonar indiferente pues que ella recordara casi solo recuerdos acerca de su interlocutor había tenido.

-Vi un tipo que te gritaba en uno de los pasillos del ministerio…. Y me pareció conocido…. ¿Por casualidad no era Lungert?

-aa, si, si es Lungert ¿Cómo lo conoces?, pregunto Tonks asombrada

Snape soltó su tenedor y entrelazo sus manos la miro y lo pensó por un momento.

-Se podría decir que es mi cazador personal.

-ca…¿cazador personal?

-Si, hace años esta detrás de mi cabeza…

-¡no lo sabia!

-Siempre se aparece donde yo estoy, tratando de capturarme.

- ahora que lo mencionas, ya me parecía raro tanto interés en ti….se que se obsesiona por los mortífagos pero cuando habla de ti sus ojos cambia ¿Pe…pero como es que te conoce...es decir de donde obtuvo esa obsesión por ti?

Snape la miro por unos instantes sopesando si merecía recibir aquella información, no sabia si era por el vino o por otra razón pero algo le decía que se lo contara, tomo otro trago para mojar su garganta, ya que el relato seria largo y … doloroso, tomo un poco de aire y empezó.

-Lo conocí por muchas razones pero la principal fue porque el fue quien arresto a mi madre.

-¿a tu madre?

-Si, bueno…mi madre…. asesinó a mi padre.

Tonks no sabia que decir así que corto un pedazo de carne para no tener que verle a los ojos. Al ver que Snape no continuaba levanto la cabeza y no sabía si pedirle que continuara.

-Teníamos que robar un orbe el cual nunca encontramos, nos embosco toda una cuadrilla de aurores, recuerdo que Lungert era el jefe, tenia años de no verlo pero en seguida lo reconocí, fui tras el, no tenia claro para que, pero lo mínimo que le haría seria una maldición, pero como sabrás.. o tal vez no –la miro escéptico- cuando uno se deja llevar por las emociones pierdes, y fue Lungert quien me envistió con un hechizo bastante interesante, apenas lo esquive pero el roce del hechizo quebró mi mascara y la partió en dos, la mitad de mi mascara fue a parar a los pies de Lungert, la otra seguía en mi cara, pero Lungert me reconoció, no espere ni dos segundos cuando le envié un Confundius estaba tan aturdido que me dio tiempo de desaparecerme, pero sabía que Lungert me había reconocido, lo extraño es que nunca notifico al ministerio de que el me había visto con sus propios ojos detrás de una mascara de mortífago, supongo que lo tomo personal, para el debe haber sido humillante que se le escapara un mortífago de sus manos, aparentemente fácil, además de que yo empezaba, prácticamente fue vencido por un novato, y era de los mejores atrapando mortífagos para el debió ser la mayor vergüenza. Snape no pudo evitar una sonrisa de superioridad, de aquellas que hacían que uno de sus colmillos se notara.

-Ya me habían comentado en el ministerio que Lungert era una eminencia en cuanto a magos tenebrosos.

-La verdad es que si es un gran mago…. Era de la línea de Crunch, incluso un poco más sádico, tenia o tiene, no se, una quimera a la que alimentaba con magos tenebrosos, el practicaba la magia oscura también, por eso era un gran rival, y era conocido que donde Lungert participaba por lo menos capturaba un mago tenebroso.

-Pero…nunca peleo con tu ya sabes quien o ¿si?

-No, pero no creo que fuera por falta de valor, más bien, creo que quería que el siguiera existiendo para tener una fabrica eterna de comida para su quimera, además de su diversión.

-Te los has vuelto a encontrar después de eso?

-Si, un par de veces más, siempre me puede identificar no se como, y tampoco se como me e logrado escabullir de el por tanto tiempo, incluso cuando, Albus…..callo de golpe guardo silencio un momento, Tonks retiro su plato para romper aquel silencio incomodo. Snape tomo otro trago, largo.

-Incluso cuando Albus me tenía bajo su protección, Lungert nunca atestiguo en mi contra, pero siempre me vigilaba, fue difícil despistarlo muchas veces. Hubo una vez en especial que me vi obligado a entrar a su casa….

-¿a su casa?, ¿a que?, inquirió Tonks con curiosidad.

-Digamos que el robo algo que pertenecía, y solo regrese a recuperarlo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No te incumbe, le dijo Snape tajante…. Por lo menos no aun.

-Creo que es hora de que hablemos Snape, quiero que me contestes un par de cosas, es casi inconcebible pensar que podemos estar aquí platicando como dos amigos si ni siguiera te tengo confianza.

-No me interesa tu confianza.

-No se trata de eso… sabes que no puedes solo, acéptalo, Snape iba a replicar pero prefirió escuchar lo que tenia que decir.

-si es cierto lo que me dijiste el otro día, que estas de parte de nosotros, que te interesa el futuro del mundo mágico, te pido por favor que me digas la verdad, tal vez no soy la clase de persona que te interesa tener cerca pero soy lo único por el momento….si quieres que te ayude con el recuerdo contéstame, ¿por que mataste a Dumbledore?, el confiaba ciegamente en ti, y tu le pagaste de…

- la peor manera…ya he escuchado eso muchas veces…pero Dumbledore no era tan bueno como aparentaba ser

-¿Me vas a decir que era un mago tenebroso?, le dijo escéptica Tonks, si le decía eso definitivamente lo llevaba ya al ministerio.

-No…. Solo que para llegar a lo que quiere, no le interesa pasar por quien sea…mira no tengo porque darte explicaciones y no te las daría, pero necesito ese recuerdo así que te contestaré , yo mate a Dumbledore por que el me lo pidió…..si aunque me veas con esa cara, yo realice un juramento inquebrantable a la madre de Draco, el señor tenebroso le dio la misión de asesinar a Dumbledore y su madre me pidió que le ayudara y si no lo lograba Draco lo haría yo….. lo hice, y me vi obligado a matar a Dumbledore, el estaba gravemente herido, no se si le notaste la mano, gracias a una maldición irreversible, y pensó que yo serviría más al lado del señor tenebroso haciendo siempre de doble espía que quedando de traidor con el, una vez que Dumbledore muriera yo sería hombre muerto sin descubrir y hacer cosas que debía hacer.

-¿Qué cosas?, lo interrumpió Tonks. Snape hizo un gesto de enfado pero continúo.

-muchas cosas, como por ejemplo escuchar la profecía que tu rompiste.

-E…eso ¿era una profecía?

-Así es y era muy valiosa es una parte para saber como derrotar al lord y si no hubiera estado todo este tiempo como su favorito nunca hubiese sabido donde estaba, hace juego con esto, dijo y con un movimiento de varita hizo a aparecer un pergamino enrollado con un listón negro, tenia el símbolo de la serpiente en el enganche.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Te lo diré si me das ese recuerdo, dijo Snape al tiempo que lo hacia desaparecer, mientras tanto no sirve de nada.

-¿por que decías que Dumbledore era malo?

-no dije que era malo, dije que aparentaba ser más bueno de lo que era.

-¿a que te refieres?

-Me refiero, a que me dejo cargando con todos sus errores, con un asesinato sucio y despreciable, todos me odian y no es que me importe… añadió rápidamente…me impuso asesinarlo, no le importo que condenara mi alma, fue como matar a mi padre, por ordenes de el, para que su maldito plan siguiera en marcha. y lo peor es que hago todo esto para esas personas que me odian tanto y le dan todo el crédito nuevamente a un Potter, para todos soy un traidor, cobarde, un maldito asesinó que merece la peor de las muertes.

Snape se callo de golpe ya suficiente pena había dado, pero le resultaba grato poder decir parte de lo que sentía, miro la botella y se dio cuenta que había tomado más de lo debido, no le importo y se sirvió otra copa más, pero como esta se lo tomo de golpe se sirvió otro trago. Tonks no sabia que pensar, si lo que Snape le contaba era verdad, el era el héroe oculto, secreto, de esta guerra, era el hombre más valiente de toda la orden, más bien el más valiente que había conocido… se quedo pensando y lo miro, no podría ser que estuviera mintiendo, además Dumbledore había confiado en el y la verdad ella quería confiar en el, avalo su historia, pero dejo de hacerle tanto honor por que se asusto de lo que sentía, y en ese momento recordó lo de su madre, no sabía si preguntarle pero se arriesgo.

-Oye…pero dijiste que a Lungert lo habías conocido antes….Cuando….cuando… bueno…si quieres no contestes, pero mencionaste que tu madre…..

-Mi padre era…-esbozo una sonrisa-…una mala persona…la golpeaba, no soportaba el hecho de que ella fuera bruja.

-¿o sea que el era…..?

-Si…era un Snape distraídamente mientras revolvía su copa…el trataba de enseñarme…sus costumbres…mi madre no quería que yo fuera como el, se lo reclamo y mi padre la golpeo más de lo normal como era lógico yo interferí, tendría quizás unos 15 años, ya sabes…a esa edad el mundo parece ser más fácil de lo que es, y como resultado obtuve la mayor paliza de mi vida, mi madre se interpuso cuando mi padre estaba a punto de matarme y lo mató a el con un Aveda Kedabra, luego llegaron los del ministerio al registrar la maldición que se acaba de pronunciar y la arrestaron, fue la primera vez que vi a Lungert, entro a la casa y la petrifico, luego la golpeo y sonrió con satisfacción trate de impedirlo pero me petrifico y me dijo "Nunca podrás sorpréndeme o escaparte de mi muchachito Snape" y me desmayo, cuando desperté estaba solo en la casa con el dolor de cabeza más grande que había tenido, luego recordé lo que había pasado y fui al ministerio donde me dijeron que mi madre había sido trasladada a Azkaban, acusada de homicidio, muchas veces trate de ir a verla pero siempre me lo negaron, 10 meses después me dijeron que ella había muerto y enterrada en una fosa común cerca de Azkaban… Snape tomo un trago largo… creo que por ese comentario es que Lungert se sentía más tonto. Tonks se desubico pero recordó lo que Snape le acababa de contar de Lungert, se sentía extraña, jamás se hubiera imaginado que Snape habría sufrido tanto en su juventud, y recordó con un poco de resentimiento a Sirius por como lo molestaba, pero desecho ese sentimiento rápidamente, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, se limito a sorber otro trago, que la dejo un poco más mareada, se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, no podía creer que estaba conociendo una etapa de Snape que dudaba que muchos la conocieran definitivamente snape estaba lleno de sorpresas.

-¿En que piensas?, le pregunto Snape

-¡¿yo?! Se sorprendió Tonks y se apresuro a contestar…nada….bueno…lo difícil que fue tu vida…

-No me gusta provocar lastima, le dijo Snape un poco molesto.

-¡no!, no es lastima, nada de eso, ¿tratamos de recuperar el recuerdo? Le pregunto Tonks quería cambiar de tema, ya estaba un poco tenso el ambiente.

-Si,…pero el no se sentía tan seguro estaba un poco mareado.

Caminaron normalmente hasta el patio, y snape estaba apunto de entrar en su mente cuando sintió algo extraño, y se acerco a Tonks rápidamente.

-Que pa…

-¡Calla!, le espeto Snape… ¿no escuchas eso?

-No…le dijo Tonks, Snape y Tonks se quedaron unos segundos trato de escuchar y Tonks escucho a lo que Snape se refería eran unos pasos ligeros en el techo que se acercaban al techo de cristal, snape tomo de la mano a Tonks y la saco del patio, en ese instante escucharon como el techo de cristal se rompía, Snape hizo un encantamiento camuflaje y se metieron a un armario, apretó a Tonks lo más que pudo contra su cuerpo y dejo la puerta del armario entre abierta para poder ver.

-¡!Que pasa!!, susurro Tonks.

-Snape la miro a los ojos y trato de transmitirle seguridad.

-pase lo que pase…no hables, no te muevas ¿entiendes?

-¿pero quienes son?, pregunto desesperada Tonks, ¿Por qué no los enfrentamos?

-Si son Mortífagos, estamos muertos, ¿tu crees que podremos contra ellos y los que los deben acompañar?.

-¿Los que los acompañan?

En ese momento escucharon pasos que se aproximaban a la habitación y como quebraban todos los objetos que habían. Entraron tres sujetos a la habitación y empezaron a destrozar todo. Y ambos vieron con temor que se trataban de mortífagos, eran por lo menos 10.

-No encontramos nada señor…parece que ella no esta en casa.

-Ya lo note idiota, espeto el otro, Tonks y Snape reconocieron aquella vos, el tipo se despojo de la máscara y confirmaron sus sospechas era Lungert.

-Maldición, registren todo pero dejen de quebrar las cosas saben que estamos aquí contra la ley, SI ME PUEDES ESCUCHAR NYMPHADORA TONTA SAL EN ESTE MOMENTO, EL QUE NADA TEME NADA DEBE, SI NO ESTAS, PUES NO ME PREOCUPO POR TAPARME LA CARA, UN SUPERIOR TE ORDENA QUE SALGAS SI ME ACUSAS Y NO TE PRESENTAS EN ESTE MOMENTO AMBOS PERDEMOS.

En ese momento entro un auror disfrazado también de mortífago.

-Señor hemos encontrado una capa negra parecida a las de mortífago ¿la mandamos al laboratorio?, Snape se regaño mentalmente por tal estupidez.

-No, contesto Lungert no tenemos orden si se enteran que hemos venido aquí y así estamos todos despedidos, no toquen nada solo observen y luego me pasan el reporte, el auror se fue y dio la orden de no tocar nada

Tonks hizo ademán de soltarse de Snape ¿Cómo pretendían catear su casa sin una orden?, solo porque a ese imbecil se le ocurría era ahora o nunca. Snape la abrazo un poco más y le susurro al oído.

-¿Qué haces?

-Pretendo ir y detener esto

-¿estas loca?, Lungert te interrogaría, te podría hacer cualquier cosa, ¿no ves que esta clandestinamente?, no ves que esta loco?, ¿no es suficiente prueba que sea capaz de vestirse de mortífago entrar así y romper todo por lo que trabaja para llegar a su objetivo?

-No puede hacerme nada…..

-Si tu sales yo saldré.

-¡No!, a ti si te arrestarán y mataran.

-¿Y que?, ¿pretendes que me quede aquí viendo como te matan?

-No lo harán, quédate aquí por favor

-no me pidas que te deje sola

Se vieron a los ojos y ambos sintieron algo grande, no lo sabrían describir, pero sabían que no dejarían al otro.

Snape vio como Lungert se acercaba sigilosamente al armario, tal vez los había escuchado susurrar. Snape tomo a Tonks y giro con ella la topo a la pared del armario e hizo que hundiera su rostro en su pecho dándole la espalda a Lungert la abrazo lo mas que pudo.

-¡No!, ¡te descubrirán a ti!

-no me importa.

Lungert abrió la puerta del armario y no vio nada, metió la mano dentro del armario y estando a menos de dos centímetros de la capa de Snape un auror lo llamo que era solicitado en el ministerio de Suiza, Lungert se dio la vuelta sin saber que había estado a menos de unos centímetros de encontrar su objetivo, escucho que Lungert ordenaba la retirada y que todos se iban…

Snape y tonks se dieron la vuelta sin hacer el menor de los ruidos y vieron a Lungert sosteniendo una foto que Tonks tenia en su buró.

-Esta niña es amiga o amante de cualquier basura….Remus Lupin, asqueroso hombre lobo, bueno que se espera de una mestiza, dijo y escupió con asco a un lado, dejo caer la foto que se quebró en pedazos, era una foto de ella y Remus abrazados,…algún día también librare al mundo de los asquerosos hombres lobos, por el momento me conformo con las lacras mortífagas, me dejo de llamar Warranth Lungert si no atrapo al maldito de snape y a la vergüenza de nymphadora. se dio la vuelta y aparentemente se fue, Snape y Tonks se quedaron así alrededor de 20 minutos sin decir palabra alguna, cuando no escucharon nada de ruido soltaron el aire fuertemente y aliviados, Snape carraspeo y soltó rápidamente a Tonks, ella nerviosa se desarrugaba la túnica para distraerse en algo.

-¿crees que regresen?, pregunto Tonks al tipo que levantaba la foto rota. Este solo negó con la cabeza viendo como Tonks recogía con tristeza la foto de ella y el licántropo

-Creo…hablo Snape con voz ronca…que me voy a mi celda….. Seguimos mañana, demasiadas emociones para ti en un día…el se sentía tonto pero no sabia que más decir.

-Si es lo mejor…bueno gracias….por la confianza y por….bueno por todo…

Snape esbozo una sonrisa giro sobre sus talones y se marcho, Tonks se quedo pensando un momento en el, no sabia lo que le pesaba, pero si sabia que había llegado tenerle mucho aprecio a Snape ¿solo aprecio?, se cuestiono, negó con la cabeza y decido acostarse era muy tarde y tenia que ir a trabajar al día siguiente pensó en que tal vez vería al cínico de Lungert definidamente estaba loco más que loco, desquiciado y lo peor que no le podía decir nada, reparo en que había encontrado una capa de mortífago en su casa y que ya vería como salía de eso, al fin no la podía acusar abiertamente pues eso lo metería en verdaderos problemas, con ese consuelo se fue a la cama y se durmió.

Snape se quedo pensando en que el era un grave peligro para Tonks y que tanto merecía saber y que no pondría en peligro su vida, y lo bien que se sentía estando con ella, recordaba que solo una vez se había sentido a si de bien con alguien, recordaba que solo una vez había contado la historia de su vida, solo con "ella" se había sentido cómodo y sentía que Tonks le hacia sentir lo mismo que "ella", le había hecho sentir, pero como años atrás ese alguien… "ella", y en el presente Tonks ya tenia dueño, y no era el, pero igual, el no tenia tiempo para esas cosas, definitivamente no, además ¿Quién querría estar con el?, y ¿por que el quería estar con ella?, y ¿de veras se estaba planteando la idea de estar con ella?, Con Tonks… terremoto Tonks ,estaba aceptando que le gustaba Tonks…pero ¿solo le gustaba? se tumbo en la cama un poco molesto por la situación, el no buscaba esas situaciones no le gustaba mendigar amor, y ¿por que diablos le pasaba eso?, peor el tenia que acostumbrarse a que un merodeador siempre le fastidiara la vida.-..


	6. EL RECUERDO, EL PERGAMINO Y EL ORBE

**Hola chicas!!!!, aqui estoy con una nueva entrega espero que les guste, lo más probable es que mañana actualice otra vez ya tengo el otro cap, pero tengo que darle la última revisión, quiero agradecerles a IRENEMIONE, T0onks, Laura, Carolina, yasmina33, fanylunatica, marata1507, gracias a ustedes esta historia sigue, y mientras encuentre un review prometo terminar esta historia espero que la disfruten y ahora a leer!!!!**

**CAPITULO VI.- EL RECUERDO, EL PERGAMINO Y EL ORBE.**

Un mes después del incidente con Lungert, Tonks por fin tendría un poco de menos trabajo, y como había prometido se dedicaría de lleno a recuperar el recuerdo, solo esperaba que de algún modo su mente no hubiera drenado aquel recuerdo, ya que ahora comprendía la importancia de la obtención de este, En ese mes había tenido muchos problemas con Lungert pero nada parecido al que tubo el día anterior en que Lungert entrara a su casa, la había interceptado en un pasillo y les contaba a todos que de buena fuente sabía que Tonks tenia artículos de mortífago en su casa y no de cualquier mortífago, pidió muchas veces un cateo minucioso en la casa de tonks, pero siempre fue rechazado por falta de pruebas, no se le realiza un cateo a alguien solo por que si, tiene que tener por lo menos una vinculación con algo fuera de la ley y Tonks nunca había violado una regla, Lungert que cada vez se indignaba más por la sobre confianza que depositaban en Tonks trataba por todos los medios de hostigarla, acosarla a preguntas, tirándole indirectas muy directas y cada vez que hablaba de la corrupción la miraba a ella sin siquiera disimular, al final del mes Tonks estaba casi acostumbrada a la conducta de Lungert y cada vez le molestaba menos que la acusara y cada vez le molestaba más que acusaran a Snape de todo, si se cometía un asesinato, o algún crimen en general por parte de mortífagos, Lungert sin necesidad de ver las pruebas o atar cabos con lógica acusaba a Snape, aunque no tuviera nada que ver.

Tonks y Snape habían logrado una conveniencia armoniosa realmente mejor de lo que esperaban, tanto que a veces se acostaban hasta muy entrada la madrugada platicando de la situación del mundo mágico u otras trivialidades, Snape nunca se había sentido tan cómodo con alguien y Tonks nunca tan segura con nadie, por eso ellos trataban de prolongar esos momentos en los que podían estar juntos, por lo general esas veladas eran únicamente interrumpidas por las visitas ocasionales de Remus. Cada vez que Remus llegaba a ver a Tonks, Snape se quedaba en su cuarto y por más que trataba de controlarse no podía conciliar el sueño, se sentaba en el borde de la cama y esperaba hasta que Remus se marchara al día siguiente sin querer saber lo que ellos hacían por las noches. Remus había notado un cambio drástico en Tonks, de repente estaba más lejos es decir casi no hablaba, no prestaba atención, como si su mente no estuviera ahí con el, sin mencionar que no habían vuelto a estar íntimamente, pero se lo atribuyo a la constante presión a la que ella se veía sometida.

Unos de esos días Remus se marcho temprano con la intención de volver lo mas pronto posible y hablar con su novia, se despidió de beso en el umbral como era su costumbre y se marcho un poco intranquilo, pues el día anterior Tonks no había querido que Remus ni siguiera la tocara, Remus se encogió de hombros y se fue rápidamente hacer una encomienda de la orden.

Tonks cerro la puerta despacio y apoyo su frente en la puerta que acababa de cerrar "_lo siento Remus, no se que me pasa, pero por el momento no puedo ofrecerte mas que esto" _Pensó tonks un apesadumbrada.

-Ya volverá no te preocupes, dijo una vos un poco molesta que trataba de parecer desinteresada.

Tonks se giro rápidamente para ver a la persona que le hablaba.

-no, no es…

-¿Cuando trabajaremos en el recuerdo?, le pregunto Snape con el mismo tono molesto

-Hoy mismo, pedí un día de permiso así que desayunemos y luego a recuperar eso.

Snape alzo una ceja, "_¿de verdad por fin obtendría ese recuerdo?" _pensó un poco incrédulo

-¿no tuviste problemas con Lungert por ese permiso?

-No, de hecho creo que esta feliz de descansar un día, esbozo una sonrisa y Snape miro para otro lado, no sabia por que…bueno si sabía pero no le gustaba pensar en eso, las sonrisas de Tonks le revolvían el estomago.

Terminaron de desayunar y Snape la espero en el patio, Tonks salio, no sabia por que nerviosa, se paro frente a el y le hizo seña para que el empezara

-¡Legeremens!, snape empezó a ver un sin fin de recuerdos, vio a Tonks bailando, un tipo de baile muggle llamado salsa, paso al siguiente recuerdo y vio a Tonks tomando algo, y reía sin parar, luego la vio besando a un chico que el recordaba que había estado en Ravenclaw, y corto la conexión.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo, le dijo seriamente Snape a Tonks, pues ella no se estaba concentrando.

-Lo siento esta vez será diferente.

-Esta bien…. ¡Legeremens!

Pasaron todo el día en eso y Snape empezaba a cansarse y a irritarse, temía no encontrarlo, y por su lado Tonks también estaba cansada, hambrienta y desesperada.

-¡Concéntrate!

-Eso intento.

-¡no es suficiente!, le refuto Snape muy molesto, ¡Legeremens!

Se hundieron en un sin fin de recuerdos hasta que empezaron a aparecer muy claros frente a Snape.

Tonks, corría para ver a Snape entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore y desaparecer ante la gárgola, Tonks estaba mirándolo durante una reunión de la orden, Tonks estaba de pie viendo dormir a Snape en su habitación, Tonks estaba escondida tras una estantería en la biblioteca de la casa de Sirius y contemplaba a Snape leyendo un libro. Tonks se asusto con el último recuerdo y ataco a Snape, este como estaba cansado no pudo parar la conexión y los papeles se invirtieron.

Vio a Snape agachado, escondido tras un árbol y viendo hacia la ventana de una casa, estaba una chica de cabello rojo a espaldas de el, al parecer la estaba espiando.

Snape corto la conexión rápidamente y su piel siempre pálida había adquirido un color rojizo sin poder disimularlo, primero se veía aturdido pero luego dio paso a la rabia que bullía dentro de el.

¡¿¿MALDICION QUE ACASO NO TE PUEDES CONCENTRAR, TIENES SOLO ESTUPIDECES EN LA MENTE??!

-¡¿EMPEZAMOS CON LOS GRITOS?!.

-CONCENTRATE!!!, ¿ERES TORPE O QUE?

-NO LO SOY, Y NO ME GRITES POR QUE ENTONCES QUE SE VAYA AL DEMONIO TU MALDITO RECUERDO!!!!

Snape trato de relajarse apretó su varita con fuerza y respiro hondo. Tonks estaba un poco desconcertada por lo que había visto ¿y por que a el le perturbaba tanto ese recuerdo?, por que pudo sentir la angustia que el emanaba, ¿seria alguna chica a la que el quiso o una misión?, pensó tonks y lo miro un poco triste no sabia por que.

-Lo siento, dijo Snape más tranquilo… concéntrate, el futuro del mundo mágico esta en ese recuerdo.

-no, puedo, ¡no puedo!, ¡ya tratamos por todos los medios y no se puede lo siento lo hago lo mejor que puedo!

Tonks cayó de rodillas y trato de controlarse, le temblaba todo el cuerpo tenia una mezcla de cólera y desilusión, Snape se le acerco despacio.

-Levántate, tu puedes, yo se que si puedes.

-Tonks miro a Snape desde abajo y se levanto, quedaron muy cerca y viéndose fijamente, ninguno de los dos rompía el contacto visual, y Snape pudo contemplar los ojos avellana de Tonks y ella esos ojos profundamente negros. Snape levanto la varita lentamente y suavemente pronuncio el hechizo para invadir su mente. Snape estaba a la par de Tonks y miro como ella lo contemplaba a el acostado en la cama, ella ya iba hacia la puerta cuando algo le llamo la atención, saco la profecía y la miro fijamente, pero después de unos segundos ella hizo un gesto como si la esfera la hubiese quemado, ella vio como despacio iba cayendo la esfera y sin ella reaccionar y cuando toco el suelo se hizo pedazos, una nube gris salio de ella acompañada por las siguientes palabras:

"Era un solo monstruo, pero para su conveniencia decidió partirse en muchos"

"Objetos inanimados tienen las partes menos importantes del dilema"

"mas, para volver hacer un solo monstruo necesita las dos partes vivas"

"Una de las partes se comerá a la otra y absorberá sus pecados haciéndolo mas fuerte"

"Antes de que 3 se multiplique por el mismo en carácter del numeró infernal se presentara y ninguna fuerza lo podrá parar

"El monstruo crece dentro de ambos y buscan su unión final"

Snape lo escucho con cuidado y luego salio de la mente de Tonks, se encontraban frente a frente, y Snape no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción, Tonks al ver como le sonreía sin pensarlo lo abrazo, Snape se alarmo pero disimulo, cuando Tonks lo soltó estaba tan roja como el cabello de la chica pelirroja del recuerdo de Snape, este hablo un poco atropellado.

-Muy bien, muy bien, ahora si ya es un gran paso, ahora si sabré lo que significa, decía más para el que para tonks. Snape hizo aparecer el pergamino que días atrás Tonks había visto, quito el broque de la serpiente con cuidado y lo desenrollo con precisión, Tonks se acerco ávidamente a Snape para poder ver, al principio Snape la vio recelosamente y Tonks lo miro significativamente y Snape recordó su promesa y vio el pergamino, Tonks comprendió que el le estaba dando permiso y llevo sus ojos al amarillento pergamino, este tenía seis líneas escritas las cuales decía:

"Los humanos están acostumbrados a su maldad, sin compasión"

"Para que la aprendan a valorar un día llegara un ser que su maldad no tendrá solución"

"Los humanos tendrán que pelear por su derecho a la tranquilidad"

"Este ser llegara cincuenta años después de que el sol se opaque de día,

"Y las estrellas se alineen como flechas para anunciar su venida

"Y por fin se revele a un ser humano la profecía"

Tonks releyó el pergamino una y otra vez y miraba simultáneamente al pergamino y a Snape, este estaba tan concentrado que no notaba nada alrededor, Tonks tubo el impulso de hablarle pero se contuvo pues parecía que el estaba descifrando algo.

-¿que piensas de esto?, pregunto Snape de repente sacándole un respingo a Tonks. Ella lo miro extrañado, y luego pensó un momento.

-Bueno…dijiste que este pergamino no servia sin el recuerdo, he de suponer que el recuerdo era parte de esto.

Snape la miro y entorno los ojos.

-si, Nymphadora, así es…. Tonks iba a replicar pero snape no la dejo…., pero hay algo más, este pergamino fue escrito hace quinientos años, Albus lo obtuvo por herencia, y rotundamente habla del señor tenebroso.

-¿Cómo sabes que habla del que no debe ser nombrado?.

-El pergamino dice claramente que se deben cumplir cuatro condiciones, que el señor tenebroso cumple,… Snape esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica… aparte de que debe ser un ser malvado. La primera cuando el sol se opaque de día, se refiere por su puesto a un eclipse solar, la segunda, en ese mismo año las estrellas se alinearon como formando una flecha, tercero en ese mismo año la profecía, o sea el recuerdo que acabamos de escuchar fue pronunciado y la cuarta el señor tenebroso nació cincuenta años después de este año en el que se cumplieron las tres condiciones. Tonks sintió como si de repente comprendía todo.

-La primera línea de la profecía decía "era un solo monstruo, pero para su conveniencia decidió partirse en muchos", dijo tonks no comprendiendo su significado.

- Objetos inanimados tienen las partes menos importantes del dilema, recito Snape, y miro a Tonks… ¿has oído hablar del horrocrux?

-Si… como auror nos enseñan un poco acerca de eso, pero nunca pensaría en….. Tonks miro asustada a Snape y comprendió.

-¿quieres decir que el señor tenebroso hizo su propio horrocrux?

-No solo uno, fíjate lo que dice, "Decidió partirse en muchos", o sea más de uno, le dijo como quien le explica a un niño de dos años cuanto es dos más dos.

-¡MUCHOS!, Exclamo Tonks impresionada no concebía la idea de hacer un horrocrux, pero ¿varios?, era inaudito, realmente era un monstruo

-También decía: Objetos inanimados tienen las partes menos importantes del dilema…¿quiere decir que los pedazos de alma están en objetos cuales quiera?

-Así es….pero no en cualquier tipo de objetos, por supuesto son seleccionados, de esos se encargará Potter, Albus le dio el listado de los posibles horrocruxes.

-¿Cuántos son?, pregunto Tonks sin salir del asombro.

-Albus tenia la teoría de que eran 7 y así es, ya sabes siente es el número mágico, Albus no se equivoco en ninguno de los objetos inanimados.

-¿Eso es lo que Harry y sus amigos hacen?, ¿buscar esas cosas y las destruyen?, ¡¿deberíamos ayudarles?!, dijo escandalizada Tonks.

-No te preocupe, dijo Snape con desdén eso lo hago yo, pero ese no es el mayor problema, Albus se equivoco en algo.

-¿en que? Inquirió Tonks asustada

-mas, para volver hacer un solo monstruo necesita las dos partes vivas. Una de las partes se comerá a la otra y absorberá sus pecados haciéndolo mas fuerte, recito nuevamente Snape.

-Albus pensaba que se trataba de Nagini, pero Albus tenía la desventaja de que no escucho esta profecía, el señor tenebroso la tenia protegida, hubiese sido imposible encontrarla sin saber la ubicación exacta.

-¿Nagini?

-Si…pero no es una serpiente….tiene que ser un ser humano.

-¿Por qué? Pregunto Tonks pero la respuesta le llego sola….por los pecados….. En la antigua escritura los animales no cometen pecados!.

-Exactamente, concedió Snape asombrado.

-pero…¿tiene que unirse?...se tendrá que fusionar con otro humano?, ¿se puede?

-Una de las partes se comerá a la otra, ya sabes que la otra parte es un horrocrux, así que lo que hará será arrancarle la parte del su alma, como ambos seres están unidos la parte más fuerte vencerá al más debil…. Y no creo que el ser humano que contenga la otra parte del señor tenebroso sea más fuerte…

- Antes de que 3 se multiplique por el mismo en carácter del numeró infernal se presentara y ninguna fuerza lo podrá parar, ¿Qué diablos significa eso?, tonks miro a snape y este razono un momento.

- Antes de que 3 se multiplique por el mismo en carácter del numeró infernal…se refiere al 3 por el numero infernal que seria el 666 como sabemos en la antigua escritura, se refiera a 666 son tres 6, se refiere a multiplicarse por el mismo, pero dice antes de que 3 se multiplique por el mismo…..se refiere a 666 por 3

-¡1998!, dijo Tonks alarmada,… este año!!!...El monstruo crece dentro de ambos y buscan su unión final, Entonces el que no debe ser nombrado se unirá a ese horrocrux este año…

-Y si lo logra como dice la profecía será invencible, "ninguna fuerza lo podrá parar", dijo pensativo Snape, debemos destruir ese último horrucrux, por que aunque Potter destruya los otros no servirá de nada.

-¿y… tienes idea de quien es?, pregunto Tonks un poco inquieta.

-Ese es el problema…. Lo único que se, atando cabos es que es descendiente de una familia de características malévolas, es decir antecesores realmente malos y oscuros, por supuesto un sangre pura…supongo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¿recuerdas que te conté que años atrás nos enviaron a una misión que era robar un orbe?

-Si…cuando volviste a ver Lungert.

-Exacto, el señor tenebroso nos dijo que era para proteger a alguien de sangre pura y descendiente de características malévolas, se lo comente a Albus y ambos llegamos a la conclusión que se trataba del portador de un trozo de su alma, ¿para que más querría proteger a alguien el señor tenebroso?, el señor tenebroso no se tomaría la molestia de proteger a nadie aunque fuera su pieza más valiosa.

-si, tienes razón….

-Albus me dijo que un orbe específico, el orbe dorado, es capaz de identificar a un Horrocrux, cuando hay uno cerca se vuelve de color negro…tendré que buscar ese orbe para comprobar conjeturas.

-Pero….fallaron en su intento por encontrarlo ¿no?.

-Si…por que estaba en manos de la orden…..

¿De nuestra orden?...inquirió Tonks, y Snape asintió.

-Entonces….¿Quién lo tiene?, pregunto Tonks aliviada y dibujo una sonrisa .

-lo tenían, ellos lo escondieron y nadie sabe donde, ni siguiera Albus lo pudo encontrar. La sonrisa de Tonks desapareció y miro confundida a Snape.

-¿Quiénes ellos?

-James y Lily Potter. Dijo con la mirada perdida.


	7. Incursionando en el ministerio

**CAPITULO VII.- INCURSIONANDO EN EL MINISTERIO**

Tonks se quedo anonadada, ¿Qué se podía hacer si ellos estaban muertos?, lo miro y Snape estaba con la vista perdida en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?, le pregunto Tonks y Snape la miro un poco desorientado, pero luego su mente se ubicó y se aclaro la voz

-creo que se…, dijo y chasqueo con la lengua. Tonks espero la continuación de la frase pero nunca llego, miraba a Snape y este estaba viendo al suelo y parecía un poco nervioso.

¿Crees saber que?, inquirió Tonks, pero Snape no le contesto nada, después de unos minutos, noto que la mirada de Snape cada vez se tornaba más triste y parecía no impórtale que Tonks lo observara. De repente levanto la cabeza y miro fijamente a Tonks sin expresión en el rostro ni en sus ojos.

-Creo que tendré que ver ese recuerdo.

-¿que recuerdo?, se intereso Tonks, Snape parecía no escucharle.

-Trate de recordar sin necesidad de verlo pero hay detalles que ya no recuerdo….Decía Snape en vos baja, y otra vez miro a Tonks.

-¿tienes un pensadero a tu disposición?, ¿uno que podamos utilizar?, pregunto con brusquedad.

-No…bueno…si, pero tendría que traerlo de la oficina….

-¿Cuándo? Urgió snape.

-mañana

-no, lo necesito ahora mismo

-¿ahora?, no puedo llegar a la oficina ¿con que excusa?

-no se inventa cualquier cosa…

-no puedo…de verdad.

-¿Qué tal si llevas a alguien arrestado?

-¿a quien?, dijo Tonks y lo miro con recelo.

-A mí.

-¡¿A TI?!, ES QUE ACASO ESTAS LOCO?

-No me refiero a Severus Snape, si no a cualquier otro.

-¿cualquier otro?

-Si…..dijo y saco de su túnica un frasquito de poción que decía "Multijugos"

-No lo are

-no pasa nada

-Si…y ¿como sales después?

-No te preocupes, ya he hecho esto antes…déjame en la sala de detenidos, de ahí me fugo yo.

-sería menos complicado que lo hiciera mañana, espera un poco.

-Esto no puede esperar. Le dijo con un tono que no daba lugar a discusión.

-Pero si Lungert esta ahí…

-Yo me encargo de Lungert, no te preocupes, de verdad es importante, no creas que a mi me agrada la idea de entrar en boca del lobo.

Tonks no muy convencida lo vio, pero sabia que no lo iba a ser recapacitar así que se decidió a apoyarlo y ver que se podía hacer por la causa, ella le dijo que lo esperara un segundo que se cambiaria y el acepto, al cabo de un momento salio vestida como toda una auror, Snape la vio y se dio cuenta que la ropa negra en combinación con la capa, también negra le sentaba bien, Borro eso de su pensamiento pues tenia que concentrarse en la misión, salieron a fuera ya estaba oscuro, Snape después de mucho tiempo por fin sintió la brisa y una sensación de libertad que pocas veces sentía. En una esquina Tonks le quito un pelo a un tipo que iba pasando y Snape la hecho en la poción y se la tomo de golpe, la apariencia de Snape cambio al momento se convirtió en un tipo alto y moreno, de ojos verdes. Snape se deshizo de la larga capa de viaje que llevaba, del sombrero y unos lentes negros que se había puesto para cubrir un poco su cara y no fuera reconocido.

Tonks tomo a Snape por la muñeca y tubo la sensación de escalofríos y un malestar intenso, no le gustaba la idea, sentía que era demasiado peligroso pero si el era capaz de arriesgar su vida por los demás ella no podía hacer menos que eso.

Se desaparecieron y llegaron a menos de una cuadra abajo del ministerio, Tonks tomo a Snape por las muñecas e hizo aparecer unas esposas mágicas, se las coloco y lo miro, Snape le esbozo una sonrisa de aprobación y Tonks arrugo el semblante.

Caminaron unos pocos metros cuando de repente se encontraron con el señor Mactolen, Tonks empujo a Snape y lo hizo caminar más rápido.

-buenas noches señor Mactolen ¿como esta?

-¡¿Tonks?!,  ¡¿que haces aquí?!….. Y con el?

-Estaba paseando y me encontré a está rata hechizando baños para los Muggles, ya sabe…se lo llevo al señor Weasley, improviso Tonks, tan bien que no se notaba que lo acaba de inventar.

-Ya veo…si Arthur esta adentro, muy bien Tonks….nos vemos mañana.

-Señor!, llamo Tonks, ¿El señor Lungert esta adentro?

-No, ya se fue, Mactolen le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice que Tonks contesto, Mactolen le hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse.

-Buenas noches señor Mactolen….Tonks empezó a caminar arrastrando prácticamente  Snape mientras este forzajeaba un poco para que se viera real.

Entraron al ministerio y casi no había gente, eso era algo bueno para ellos así seria mas fácil,  subieron a un ascensor y Tonks iba tan sería que Snape no lo podía creer, al parecer Tonks podía comportarse en algunas cosas.

El ascensor se abrió de par en par y se encontraron en la oficina del señor Weasley, se acercaron y ciertamente el estaba ahí todavía trabajando.

-Hola señor Weasley, le dijo por la espalda y este dio un gran salto.

-Por Dios, Tonks, me has dado un susto de muerte!

-Disculpe señor Weasley….le dijo Tonks, aquí le traigo un prisionero, le dijo y se aparto un poco de Snape para que lo viera bien, el señor Weasley lo vio fijamente y trato de reconocerlo.

-No lo conozco, dijo el señor Weasley, ¿y para que me lo traes a mí?

-Ha hecho explotar baños de muggles, señor Weasley.

-Vaya!, no lo puedo creer, ¿te sientes bien con todo esto?, le pregunto el señor Weasley a Snape, este desvió la mirada.

-Señor Weasley ¿hay alguien más aquí?

-No, ya todos se fueron.

-Bien….la verdad no es ningún delincuente es alguien que usted conoce, le dijo Tonks con una sonrisa pícara.

Snape la miro asustado, realmente no creía que a Arthur le diera gusto verlo, lo trataría peor que a cualquiera de sus capturados.

-¿Quién es?, le pregunto a Tonks viendo al tipo, Snape iba a replicar cuando Tonks lo interrumpió.

-Es Remus.

-¿Remus?, repitió el señor Weasley.

Snape la vio con el seño fruncido y sus miradas se encontraron, este volvió a ver al señor Weasley asintiendo de mala gana

-Si, Remus -afirmo Tonks- no hay tiempo para explicar, pero por favor consígale una poción multijugos que se transforme en otro yo necesito ir a la oficina de abastecimiento a traer algo, esta bien?. Es un trabajo de la orden, agrego Tonks.

¿Qué trabajo?, por que no he sido informad….

-Por favor Arthur no hay tiempo, dijo Tonks y se dio la vuelta.

-Te esperare en el vestíbulo, dijo una desconocida vos que era la de Snape, la clave para que sepas quien soy dijo y se acerco a Tonks y le susurro.

-"recuerdo"

Tonks comprendió y se marcho al dichoso departamento, Snape se quedo solo con el señor Weasley, se sentía un poco incomodo.

-¿Cuál es la misión?, le pregunto Arthur a "Remus"

-No te interesa, contesto Snape olvidándose por un momento de la personalidad de Lupin.

-Lo siento, dijo el señor Weasley un poco molesto….

-No discúlpame a mi, dijo este tratando de controlar su temperamento.

-no hay problema…. Por un momento pensé que estaba hablando con Snape, por cierto, ya sabes donde esta?, Snape se quedo un momento en silencio, la verdad no esperaba conversar de el.

-casi…

-Vaya, aun no creo que haya engañado a Albus.

-Si…es un ser despreciable.

-Lo era un poco, contesto el señor Weasley

-Si, ojala y reciba la peor de las muertes…

-Remus!, te desconozco!, estas raro esta noche, tu nunca te habías expresado así de Snape.

-Bueno…lo tenía guardado

El señor Weasley lo vio raro pero se levanto y le consiguió un cabello, se lo dio y este se tomo la poción a continuación su apariencia volvió a cambiar.

-Me voy dijo sin más.

-Espero verte pronto, y de mejor humor.

-lo siento es el estrés, le dijo y sin más se fue, llego al vestíbulo y se paro cerca de una chimenea y la vio ahí estaba al parecer ya había desaparecido el pensadero, sonrió y se le acerco despacio Tonks no lo había notado.

-Recuerdo, le dijo al oído, los dos se vieron y Tonks le esbozo una sonrisa.

-Lo lograste?, preguntó Snape.

-Si, sin ningún problema que raro, dicho esto empezaron a caminar hacía la salida, estaban saliendo por la entrada principal cuando se encontraron de frente al ser menos esperado. Tonks se sobre salto al igual que Snape y trataron de relajarse.

-Buenas noches Nymphadora, dijo una voz lúgubre.

-Buenas noches señor Lungert, dijo y se puso notablemente nerviosa, Lungert se acerco a Tonks y ella pudo ver bien sus facciones aguzadas, estaba un poco demacrado y sus ojos grandes y desencajados la observaban con perversidad

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa?, es que acaso andas en malos caminos?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo.. bueno…traje a un tipo al señor weasley por que estaba haciendo explotar baños de muggles. Dijo al tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de el.

-Vaya, que eficiencia Nymphadora, ¿y como lo encontraste?

-Esta paseando y lo vi,

-En serio – le dijo y la vio fijamente  a los ojos. - que casualidad que anduvieras paseando con uniforme de auror…se ve un poco premeditado diría yo

Tonks no pudo evitar ponerse roja, ¿Cómo no pensó eso?, Lungert sintió que la tenía e  hizo un ademán de acortar distancia, Snape llevo su mano derecha instintivamente a un lado de su túnica donde tenia su varita, Lungert se fijo en esto y por primera vez lo miro.

-Buenas noches Markus, dijo y lo miro fijamente,  ¿que haces aquí?. ¿Y con Nymphadora? Snape lo miro también y no sabia que contestarle, se le olvido preguntar de quien era ese cabello, miro a Tonks buscando un poco de ayuda pero esta estaba igual de perdida que el, se notaba que Tonks no conocía a aquel tipo.

-El no viene conmigo, interrumpió de repente Tonks, los dos hombres la miraron Lungert inquisitivamente, Snape aprovechando el desconcierto de Lungert, le dijo buenas noches y salio a toda prisa. Lungert giro sobre si para ver como se iba aquel tipo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y pareció como si iba a ir tras el cuando Tonks lo interrumpió.

-Señor Lungert, si no me cree lo del prisionero por que no le pregunta mañana al señor Mactolen.

-Mactolen?, por favor!, ese imbecil no es de fiar, además de que te protege demasiado, ¿estas liada con el?

-Oiga! Eso me ofende, dijo Tonks indignada.

Lungert sonrió con maldad y la miro por ultima vez con una sonrisa burlona y camino directo al ascensor, Tonks no lo perdió de vista hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, dejo salir el aire de un solo golpe y empezó a caminar aliviada.

_"eso estuvo cerca!", _pensó Tonks, al tiempo que buscaba con la mirada a Snape, este estaba en la esquina, con el pie derecho apoyado en la pared y tratando de ocultar la cara en la capa de viaje. Tonks se acerco un poco y podía ver a media transformación el rostro de Severus Snape

-Vaya, dijo Tonks un poco abatida….veo que se te pasó el efecto de la poción.

-Por lo menos, Lungert esta en el ministerio, vamos a casa, dijo al tiempo que sacaba su varita.

-Espera!, exclamo Tonks, necesito unas cosas de un centro comercial muggle, ¿me acompañas?, Snape la miro como si estuviera viendo algo desagradable.

-¿ya notaste que soy Snape otra vez?, le dijo con tono impaciente.

-Vamos Snape acompáñame, te hará bien volver al aire libre

-al parecer no has sopesado mi situación, me buscan ambos bandos y no pienso exponerme solo por que quieres incursionar no se para que.

-Oye no tomara menos de 10 minutos, y ese centro comercial, te garantizo que ni aurores, ni mortífagos lo visitan, ni siguiera magos.

-estas loca…¿apareciste el pensador en tu casa?

-Si.

-Bueno, entonces voy para haya, después de esto te libraras de mi, le dijo Snape en tono molesto.

-Mira, yo me sometí a tu capricho de venir ya al ministerio,. Solo por gratitud hazlo entonces, ¿no te parece?

Snape la miro y no podía resistirse, era muy tentadora la oferta, poder caminar sin peligros, igual, ella era auror, tenia que saber lo que hacia,… bueno eso esperaba, pero que carajo!, estaba hablando de Tonks, o sea sinónimo de peligro ella no sabia nunca lo que hacia.

-Esta bien vamos, dijo y se maldijo por dentro por ser tan débil ante ella.


	8. AVENTURAS EN LA PLAZA MUGGLE

CAPITULO VIII.- AVENTURAS EN LA PLAZA MUGGLE.

Hola, aquí estoy con una nueva actualización pues bien espero actualizar mas seguido yujuuu!!!!, pero hoy si ya no mas atrasos espero terminar ya el otro mes así que espero su apoyoooo gracias….. por tu apoyo así que este capitulo esta dedicado a ti y para ti gracias de verdad,. Mientras haya aunque sea un review esta historia continuara pero entre mas review haya mas feliz me sentiré así que vamos colabórenme es solo tiempito, háganlo por esta pobre seudo escritora, jajaja,. Muchas gracias y ahora a leer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Snape caminaba un par de metros tras Tonks recelosamente se habían aparecido en una pequeña plaza muggle, como Snape no conocía la plaza y tampoco podía utilizar magia abiertamente utilizaron la aparición conjunta, cuando Tonks le dio la mano a Snape se la soltó de inmediato pues había sentido una sensación intensa, Snape no estaba lejos de eso tampoco se la volvieron a dar otra vez ya más preparados y aparecieron a una cuadra arriba de la plaza,

-Aquí es!, declaro Tonks, sin soltarle la mano a Snape, este llevo su mirada hasta sus manos entrelazadas, Tonks noto esto y con un "perdón", apenas audible retiro su mano, Snape hizo todo lo posible por que su turbación no se notara pero no lo consiguió del todo, un poco de color apareció en su pálido rostro, Tonks empezó a caminar Snape apuño la mano que había sostenido la de ella, pero luego la extendió lo más que pudo tratando de restarle importancia a aquella situación prefirio concentrarse en el momento miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Tonks recordaba vagamente a ver pasado por ahí, solo que recordaba la vista de planta.

Tonks paro un momento para que Snape pudiera alcanzarla.

-Vamos!, disfruta un momento de libertad, le dijo Tonks poniendo una bonita sonrisa.

-No estoy para estas niñerías, ¿porque no eres normal? le dijo de mal humor.

-Y tu deberías ser más anormal, Snape iba a replicar pero Tonks ya no estaba a su lado estaba caminando más rápido, Snape lanzo un bufido y en dos zancadas estaba otra vez a la par de ella. El estaba nervioso, no habían muchos muggles, pero los pocos que habían los miraban extraños seguramente por la vestimenta, Snape apretó los dientes y trato de calmar su ira, ¿Qué diablos hacía el ahí?, ¿y por que no hacia nada para arreglar aquella situación?, se molesto más consigo mismo que con la persona que iba a la par de el, no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a un pequeño establecimiento, Snape busco algún rotulo que le dijera que rayos era ese lugar y lo encontró decía "Yerbas", la miro extrañado y claramente interrogante

-Son cosas de muggles, yerbitas muggles.

-¿para que?, pegunto hostigado.

-Para relajarte, evitar enfermedades y cosas así…

-Lastima que no eres bruja….hay cosas que sirven para esas "cosas", se llaman pociones ¿sabes?

-oye yo crecí con costumbres muggles, además tuve un mal maestro de pociones por que yo no aprendí nada de esa materia, dijo con un dejo de maldad traviesa, Snape rió sarcásticamente

-El profesor enseña, no hace milagros, lo dijo suavemente peligroso, ella arqueo las cejas y rió un poco, le dijo que la esperara ahí afuera que ya saldría, este asintió y siguió paseando su mirada por aquel lugar, no le agradaba que tanta gente lo viera, no era la mejor manera de pasar desapercibido, un relámpago ilumino toda la plaza. Tonks salió en aquel momento.

-¿crees que lloverá? Le pregunto viendo el cielo que había tomado un color negrusco y no muy amistoso.

-¿lo dices por que hay nubes de tormenta, relámpagos y viento?.... yo creo que no, termino sarcásticamente, Tonks negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, Snape lo noto y eso lo puso un poco nervioso así que opto por callar.

-Oye quiero enseñarte un último lugar…en realidad no te enseñado nada así que mejor dicho quiero enseñarte un lugar…y luego nos vamos, le dijo antes de que el protestara.

Tonks empezó a caminar y Snape la siguió que otra opción tenía, entraron a un pequeño callejón que no le gusto para nada, vio una pequeña puerta de madera y noto luces, un poco de música dentro, enervo una ceja para demostrar lo escéptico que se mostraba de entrar en ese lugar, Tonks reuniendo valor lo tomo por una manga y sin esperar contestación ni reacción entraron, era un pequeño bar., nada del otro mundo, parecido a las tres escobas pero más…muggle.

Solo había unas cuantas personas, se veía que casi nadie visitaba aquel lugar, se sentaron en la barra.

-Tomemos algo, propuso Tonks, a Snape no le parecía mucho la idea pero si quería algo para ingerir, así que cedió

-Un whisky de fuego, pidió con su vos más ronca de lo normal.

-un cosmopolitan, dijo Tonks, el cantinero los vio un poco raros pero fue a preparar las bebidas.

-¿Cosmopolitan?, repitió Snape.

-Bebida de chica, respondió esta con una sonrisa en la cara.

El cantinero les llevo las bebidas y tomaron en silencio, se tomaron otros dos tragos, y decidieron marcharse pues la tormenta amenazaba, salieron del callejón y vieron a un tipo que los observaba extrañamente, a pesar que los sentidos de snape se habían dormido un poco gracias al alcohol en ese momento despertaron y miro hacia aquel tipo que se acercaba rápida y violentamente hacía ellos, Snape tomo a Tonks por el brazo y la atrajo hacía si, sacó la varita rápidamente preparado para rechazar cualquier ataque.

-Dame todo tu dinero, exclamo el tipo que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

Severus y Tonks lo miraron extrañados, pero solo fueron unos segundos.

-¿Qué?, dijo Tonks le acaba de dar un susto de muerte por un momento creyó que era un mortífago, alguien del ministerio, o peor a un Lungert.

-¿estas sorda?, dame el dinero, repitió violentamente y acercándose peligrosamente a ellos, snape levanto una ceja dejo escapar un gran suspiro liberando tensión y se guardo la varita, que al parecer aquel ladrón no había notado.

-Ve y pídeselo al cantinero, ya lo gastamos todo, dijo Snape claramente burlándose de el.

-No te hagas el gracioso imbecil, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo, tengo un arma, soy una bestia, yo descuartizo gente sabes, me da igual matar.

Snape bostezo, y soltó a Tonks pues no lo había hecho, y se le dibujo una sonrisa de medio lado como retando aquel ladrón.

-Quieres que te mate idiota, -y en ese momento saco una pistola, Tonks se sorprendió, pero no se asusto- te matare robare y después me divertiré un rato con tu chica, dijo y saco la lengua pervertidamente.

-ves, te dije que no viniéramos, le dijo a Tonks, no me gusta encontrarme con Muggles estúpidos

-¿Mugre?, recalco el ladrón rojo como un tomate, estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo, pero no podía ser ahí tenia que ser al final del callejón. Apunto directamente a la cabeza de Snape y se acerco a Tonks la tomo por un brazo y la jalo hacia si y llevo la pistola hacia la cien de ella

-Camina o la mato imbecil, ve directamente al final de este callejón- Snape dejo de reír

- ya no te parece gracioso verdad.

Se encogió de hombros negó con la cabeza y camino en dirección contraria a la que le indicaba aquel bandido.

-QUE HACES, le grito, no te importa que la mate, no estoy jugando.

Snape miro por sobre su hombro, Hazlo, le dijo suave pero audible,..si puedes.

Siguió caminando y el ladrón hirvió de rabia, empujo a la chica y apunto directamente a la cabeza de Snape, en ese momento, todo se volvió oscuro, Tonks lo había desmayado. Luego lo ató con unas sogas y lo hizo levitar hacia la entrada del bar en el momento que salían dos personas

-Hola dijo Tonks nerviosa….ummm, este tipo es ladrón nos quiso asaltar a mi y a mi amigo, no lo suelten llamen a la policía, dijo y corrió hacía la salida del callejón donde estaba Snape, como siempre apoyado con un pie contra la pared.

-¿Estas loco?, ¿que tal si hubiera disparado?, eso duele sabías?,

-sabes que no tenia valor para disparar ahí, era solo un estúpido muggle y ya, le dijo molesto, vamos que seguramente llamarán a la policía, una gota callo sobre el antebrazo de Tonks, vio hacia arriba y se percato que la tormenta estaba a punto de caer

-Ahora si podemos irnos por favor tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, le dijo de igual humor, le extendió la mano en señal que le daba igual que se desaparecieran ahí mismo.

-No puedo utilizar magia cerca de estas yerbas, tendremos que caminar, dijo suave y con un poco de vergüenza.

-QUEEEE

-oye sabes que las yerbas son delica…

-ESO NO ME IMPORTA, ES UNA LOCURA.

-mi casa esta a un par de cuadras de aquí por favor.

Eso había sido todo, había agotado su paciencia, ella estaba jugando y el no tenia tiempo para esas bobadas, saco su varita con la intención de desaparecerse.

-No!!!!!!! le dijo Tonks al tiempo que le tomaba la mano. Si te atrapan no podrás ver tu recuerdo….recuerda…el futuro del mundo mágico, le dijo extrañamente juguetona, al parecer el alcohol ejercía efecto.

Snape bufo pero que otra le quedaba empezó a caminar a grandes zancadas para dar a entender que el estaba en desacuerdo con aquella situación y que todo eso era culpa de ella.

Empezó a llover y Snape no paraba su caminata, y la tormenta era cada vez más copiosa.

-Snape deberíamos a esperar a que pase la tormenta, le dijo fuerte pero Snape la ignoro olímpicamente.

Ella corrió hasta alcanzarlo y trato de llevar su ritmo, el suelo estaba bastante resbaladizo, y la gravedad hizo su efecto Tonks resbalo, y se tomo de la capa de Snape al cual le dio tal tirón que casi cae con ella, al ver que casi era humillado de esa manera accedió a esperar a que la tormenta cesara un poco y ambos buscaron refugio, llegaron a un pequeño portalito donde otros mas se refugiaban, había un hombre, una señora y dos niños esperando a que pasara la lluvia.

-Todo esto es tú culpa, le dijo Snape suave pero entendible.

-Yo no controlo el clima, dijo en tono inocente.

-La naturaleza es sabia. Le dijo mordazmente

-Si, es sabía por eso no te quejes de su labor. Snape sonrió de medio lado, pero por supuesto en un gesto claramente sarcástico

Tonks sonrió con el gesto de Snape e inconcientemente volvió a ver al hombre que estaba casi a la par de ella este la estaba viendo y le sonrió, Tonks le devolvió la sonrisa no muy convencida y siguió viendo como llovía a cantaros. Después de unos diez minutos Tonks seguía sintiendo que el hombre la estaba observando miro disimuladamente y se dio cuenta que la seguía mirando, esto la incomodo un poco, vio de reojo a Snape y vio que el también observaba al tipo.

Tonks tembló ligeramente por el frió que estaba haciendo, y Snape lo noto, sin decir nada Snape se quito su capa y se la puso en los hombros a Tonks

-Te dará un resfriado si no te abrigas.

-Gracias, dijo ella pero admiradísima por el gesto de Snape, le estaba dando su capa!!, como todo un caballero, cuando se la puso sintió un perfume ya conocido, una fragancia bastante varonil y agradable, y entonces Tonks se vio la ropa estaba toda empapada y pegada a su cuerpo, con razón el tipo no había parado de verla, se la acomodo a como pudo pues la capa era muchísimo más grande que la que ella utilizaba, vio disimuladamente al tipo y la seguía observando y en ese momento en un gesto de descuido por parte de Snape le rodeo los hombros con su brazo y la acerco, casi abrazándola completamente, Snape tubo la sensación de que estaba cometiendo un grave error pero no le importo, esa noche se había permitido muchos errores, que mas daba otro, y la termino por abrazar.

Tonks se estremeció cuando Snape le hablo al oído.

-No puedo permitir que te mueras de frió y tampoco me gusta como te ve ese tipo, Tonks volvió a ver al hombre y se dio cuenta de que ya no la miraba, había entendido el mensaje de Snape, estaba cuidando su territorio, Tonks no sabia que pensar pero no le importo, se quedaron viendo la lluvia por largo rato, incluso la señora con los niños y el tipo se fueron y ellos no se habían percatado, cuando la lluvia seso un poco Snape la soltó despacio.

-salgamos de aquí, esta hora es de mortífagos, dijo Snape, y empezaron a caminar un poco rápido, al cabo de unos 15minutos llegaron a la casa


	9. El recuerdo

CAPITULO IX.- EL RECUERDO

Llegaron casi a la media noche, se les había ido gran parte del tiempo en todo la incursión del día, Tonks abrió la puerta con cuidado y Snape la siguió no sin antes ver para todos lados para comprobar que nadie los seguía, cuando entraron en la mesa de sala estaba el pensadero Snape se acercó a el con ansiedad y lo miro, luego miro a Tonks que estaba de pie junto a el.

-¿Qué?, le dijo Snape de mala gana

-¿Qué de que?

-¿Por qué no te vas?

-No lo are, yo también quiero ver ese dichoso recuerdo

Snape la miro con recelo y malestar.

-No me parece conveniente…

-mira yo te puedo ayudar a ver detalles será más fácil, además me costo conseguirlo yo también tengo derecho

-Es mi recuerdo!,

-Es mi pensadero!, ¿tu decides?

Snape se dio cuenta que ella no cedería y ya no quería perder el tiempo, tenia que ver aquellos detalles que ya no recordaba….."_Aquellos detalles..¿no es por otra cosa tu ansiedad?, no quieres verla otra vez", _Se cuestiono, con un gesto abatido y sin hacer mucho caso a su voz interna saco su varita y se la llevo a la cien, extrajo de su cabeza un hilo de color plata, era aquel recuerdo, la depositó en el pensadero y esta se arremolino con los demás recuerdos, Snape pensó en ese momento, Tonks lo tomo de la manga para ser guiada por el recuerdo, sintió aquella tan conocida sensación y en menos de dos segundos estaban en otro lugar, por algún motivo le pareció familiar aquel lugar y se dio cuenta que era el mismo recuerdo que Snape había tenido horas antes antes ella llevo su vista hacia abajo y vio a un Snape mas joven escondido tras un árbol, el snape del presente estaba parado junto al árbol, Tonks se acerco despacio a el.

-siempre has vestido igual, le dijo en un susurro al tiempo que veía al otro Snape

Este no contesto y se limito a ver por la ventana, Tonks fijo su vista también, ahí estaba una mujer muy linda, pelirroja y estaba acomodando cosas de un lado para otro, Tonks miro la cara de Snape de reojo y pudo ver que tenia una expresión claramente de tristeza, volvió su vista a aquella chica que por lo visto se disponía a dormir, ya sería de madrugada se podía sentir en el ambiente ese frió característico, apago la luz y se dispuso a dormir, luego de unos quince minutos, el otro Snape, el mas joven, se levanto sigilosamente, Snape y Tonks lo siguieron, se detuvieron frente a una pequeña puerta.

Snape mas joven, pronuncio un hechizo muy extraño, Tonks nunca lo había escuchado, y la puerta se abrió fácilmente, Tonks miro al Snape del presente y este le lanzo una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia y lo siguieron, Snape más joven se veía que tenia una gran experiencia pues caminaba tan sigilosamente que apenas ellos que lo podían ver sentían la presencia de el, era como cuando el llegaba por la espalda y tu nunca sentías que el estaba ahí hasta que te hablaba con aquella voz siseante para recriminarte algo que estuvieras haciendo mal.

Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la puerta donde estaría la chica que estaban contemplando, volvió abrir la puerta con el mismo hechizo y esta se abrió de par en par, el otro Snape entro tan rápido que les tiro la puerta en la cara, no hubo problema solo atravesaron la puerta tal cual fantasmas, y vieron al otro Snape contemplando a la chica que habían visto, estaba parado frente a ella y sin siquiera ella notarlo, snape más joven llevo su mano hasta unos centímetros cerca de la cara de la chica pero retuvo su mano y con cierta brusquedad la aparto, miro para todos lados y luego susurro algo, la varita se movió en dirección contraria donde estaba la chica y este siguió esa dirección que apuntaba hacia un punto en la pared, pronuncio otro hechizo, se tardo alrededor de unos diez minutos y la pared se abrió sin ruido alguno, pero se iba abriendo muy lentamente al principio no se veía nada, pero pasados unos segundo un destello dorado emergió desde dentro, en ese momento se escucharon unos pasos en la escalera, el Snape más joven claramente se puso nervioso y metió la mano cuanto pudo en la pared y extrajo con la punta de los dedos una pequeña cosa que era la fuente de la luz, pero se le resbaló, y vieron como se partió en varios pedazos, la chica se despertó y en menos de dos segundos el Snape más joven había saltado por la ventana y desaparecido tan rápido que la chica no lo noto, en ese momento entro un hombre, que Tonks conocía, era Harry, pero un Harry adulto y con los ojos de distinto color, este los tenía de color ámbar.

-¡Diablos! ¿Lily?, pregunto asustado y corrió hasta donde estaba la chica, ¿estas bien?

-¿James?, ¿que pasa?, dijo un poco somnolienta.

-Alguien a entrado dijo este y vio el orbe roto en mil pedazos.

-¿Qué?!, dijo Lily sin podérselo creer…no sentí nada…y esta roto no lo podremos armar.

-Si dijo James sin quitar la vista de aquellos pedazos…es imposible repararlo tendremos que hacer algo con esto, es muy peligroso tenerlo en casa…

-¿Qué haremos?, pregunto lily asustada.

-tengo una idea.

-¿Qué idea?, James abrió la boca pero en ese momento salieron de aquel recuerdo.

-NOOO, exclamo Snape y empujo en pensadero, frustrado,

-¿Qué paso?, porque no continuamos viendo el recuerdo.

-Yo estaba tras el árbol, viendo y esperando a ver si el idiota de Potter no salía o activaba algún tipo de embrujo en ese momento importante me tuve que a ver desaparecido y por eso ya no podemos saber mas…solo era cuestión de un par de segundos ¿por que me desaparecí? Se lamentaba Snape.

-Vamos como ibas ha saber que años más tarde ibas a necesitar esos segundos... trato de consolarlo Tonks…. Así que ellos eran los padres de Harry, dijo Tonks distraídamente y atando cabos de lo que acababa de ver.

-Bueno…dijo tratando de desviar la atención de Tonks de aquel recuerdo, al menos ahora si estoy seguro de que se hizo pedazos.

-¿No escuchaste cuando se hizo mil pedazos?.

-Si pero en ese momento estaba tan nervioso que no estaba seguro si realmente se me había caído además quería la información adicional que no pudimos obtener, fue inútil a verte arriesgado tanto solo para saber esa nimiedad……tengo que encontrar ese orbe….o lo que queda de el… no se como…no…no se me ocurre que más hacer. Dijo desesperado.

-Cálmate en este momento no se te ocurrirá nada mejor descansa y…

-¿QUE DESCANCE? Le grito de pronto Snape, estaba fuera de si, NO VES QUE TODO SE VA AL INFIERNO?,

-no todo se va al infierno, mira es solo que…

-¿QUE?, tonks se encogió un poco y esto hizo que Snape se tranquilizara un poco…..para ti todo es un juego…para mi no….yo..yo…no

-Le podemos preguntar a Remus, el tal vez sabe algo y..

-Lupin me importa un bledo!, exclamo este mas enojado

Tonks sintió algo raro dentro de si, le daba tristeza ver así a snape, sabía que se sentía solo, que estaba desesperado por todo, y había entendido algo también esa noche Snape estaba enamorado de Lily Potter y no sabia por que eso le daba una sensación de vació.

Se quedaron en silencio, de pie, solo escuchando la lluvia que aun no paraba

-Ya es inútil mi estancia aquí, dijo este....te veré al rato creo que siempre voy a necesitar tu ayuda…dijo sin más se dio la vuelta.

-No!, exclamo Tonks y lo tomo por la mano Snape miro la mano de ella entrelazada con la suya y no dijo nada, trato de soltarse pero Tonks lo tomo con más fuerza.

-no tienes que pasar solo por esto…. No tienes que estarlo.

-Siempre he estado solo…y me ha servido estarlo, le dijo, sentía algo un impulso de abrazarla y pedirle que de verdad cumpliera esas palabras.

-¿De verdad te ha servido? Le pregunto….¿tu amabas a la madre de Harry verdad?, le soltó, tenia que preguntárselo.

Snape la miro a los ojos y asintió no pudo hablar, es mas no sabia porque se lo había contestado.

-¿y…no has vuelto a amar a alguien?, le pregunto con un tono claramente impregnado de tristeza y desilusión. Estaba lloviendo torrencialmente, aquella típica tormenta con relámpagos y truenos violentos, se miraron a los ojos y Snape por primera vez comprendió el enorme infierno en el que el había decidido vivir, más haya de lo que el había creído, levanto su mano, temblorosa, hasta la mejilla de la Auror, ella estremeció al sentir el tacto de Snape, tanto que cerro los ojos para disfrutar a plenitud aquella sensación tan calida que nunca en su vida había sentido, abrió los ojos despacio, y se encontró con una mirada intensa, jamás pensó que el profesor Severus Snape, el profesor y persona más odiada del mundo pudiera transmitir aquella sensación, el se acerco a ella despacio un poco vacilante, pero cuando estaba a unos pocos centímetros de ella no pudo más y con toda la ansiedad guardada por minutos, días, meses, años, no sabia, la beso, con pasión, con suplica, con deseo, la abrazo tan fuerte que casi la lastima, pero a ella no le importo, necesitaba sentirlo, saber que aquello no era obra de su fantasía, el la contramino contra la pared, y sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica, le beso el cuello al tiempo que le tocaba el pecho izquierdo con destreza y ella no pudo reprimir un gemido, esto lo aliento a continuar, se aventuro más y en menos de un segundo había recorrido la distancia que separaba entre el patio y la habitación de Tonks, se tumbaron en la cama, agitados, jadeantes, pero sus cuerpos pedían más, ella deslizo sus manos por el pecho de el y se deshizo de la su túnica algunos botones de su camisa, el se sentía perdido, aturdido por la dulce sensación de las caricias de ella, lo estaba haciendo sentir otra vez, algo tan grande, era definitivo, el le estregaría lo único que tenia para darle, su vida por entera, lo que ella le pidiera, y sin más se deshizo de la blusa de ella.

Remus estaba parado frente a la puerta de la casa de Tonks preguntándose si se vería bien y si era correcto llegar sin avisar, se acomodo la túnica lo mejor que pudo, saco su varita, al fin conocía el contra embrujo ya que Tonks se lo había revelado, nunca lo había utilizado, pero esta vez quería que fuera una sorpresa….

Tonks estaba desabotonando el pantalón de Snape cuando escucho un ruido, desorientada trato de prestar atención un momento a aquel ruido.

Remus había decidido tocar, al fin y al cabo, no quería asustarla irrumpiendo así a su casa no tenia sentido.

Tonks aparto un momento a Snape y este también escucho el ruido, la miro fijamente por unos instantes, claramente preguntándole que iba a hacer.

-Es Remus… dijo en voz baja

-¿Si? ¿Qué vas hacer?, le pregunto con un nudo en la garganta, tragando con dificultad, trato de disimularlo pero no pudo del todo.

-Tengo que abrirle, dijo esta y se puso en pie, Snape se quedo unos segundos sentado y luego se incorporo asintió levemente al tiempo que soltaba un seco y escueto "bien" y tomo sus cosas salió de la habitación y azoto la puerta de su dormitorio.

Tonks quiso ir donde el y explicarle que lejos de todo Remus era su amigo pero que ella por el sentía….para que engañarse lo amaba, y si ella estaba en lo correcto y el la amaba se debía sentir dolido, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y fue a la puerta, nunca en su vida había sentido odio por alguien y menos por Remus, que en su momento lo creyó el amor de su vida


	10. Noche para tres

CAPITULO X.- NOCHE PARA TRES

Tonks abrió la puerta tan bruscamente que Remus no pudo evitar un respingo, la miro un poco asustado y su sonrisa se tambaleo por unos momentos.

-Hola amor ¿Cómo estas?

Tonks se hizo a un lado dando a entender que Remus podía pasar, se cruzo de brazos y sin moverse lo miro fijamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, le soltó esto fue para Remus como un balde de agua fría.

-Eh…yo pasaba por aquí, ¿te molesto?

Tonks descruzo los brazos y negó con la cabeza, sabía que Remus no tenia la culpa de… bueno… lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-Lo…siento, dijo Remus avergonzado.

-No..no tienes por que sentirlo discúlpame a mi no se que me paso, es solo que me asustaste, tu sabes como están estos tiempos Remus, pero no no te preocupes.. en todo caso perdóname tu a mi..

Remus se sintió mas tranquilo y corrió abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, Tonks correspondió al abrazo escuetamente.

Snape se paseaba sigilosamente de un lado para otro en la habitación sentía como la sangre le hervía como quería batirse en duelo con Remus hasta la muerte o matar a los dos, a Remus por entrometido y a Tonks por hacerlo sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, tenia mucho de no sentir ese tipo de cosas, ese sentimiento tal que te hace sentir tan incapaz, cuando sabes que la persona que quieres esta con otra persona, y no puedes hacer nada, y este sentimiento siempre va acompañado de una mezcla de impotencia e indignación de ver como el otro sin esforzarse y sin merecerlo obtiene lo que quiere.

-Mierda!, exclamo por lo baje y apretó su varita tan fuerte que por un momento pensó que la partiría en dos y trato de tranquilizarse.

Tonks se soltó disimuladamente de Remus el cual lo noto pero trato de no darle importancia y se lo atribuyo al susto que le acaba de dar a Tonks.

-Siéntate, le dijo ella al tiempo que tomaba asiento.

-Oye no quiero escucharme abusivo..pero ¿podríamos pasar a tu habitación?, le dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

Tonks se quedo unos segundos pensando, y al final accedió se paro y camino con la clara intención de que Remus la siguiera.

-Esta haciendo bastante frió a fuera exclamo Remus con aire de casualidad al tiempo que pasaba frente a la habitación de Snape, este al escuchar la voz de Remus que se dirija a la habitación de Tonks, sintió como su respiración se aceleró mas de lo que ya estaba y se planteo seriamente hacer lo que minutos antes había estado maquinando.

-Y..¿como estas?, dijo Remus una vez a dentro mientras se quitaba la capa de viaje.

-Pues bien

-Vaya veo que no tienes ganas de conversar.

-No… es eso..te ves un poco cansado..igual que yo, dijo por si Remus pensaba hacer algo que le quedara claro que ella no estaba dispuesta esa noche

-Oye,..si te dije viniéramos a tu habitación no fue por que pensaba que pasaría algo simplemente tenia ganas de estar cómodo por que como bien tu lo dijiste estoy un poco cansado, y como la otra habitación esta ocupada…

-Ocupada!, se sobresalto tonks.

-si, tu dijiste que tenias no se que cosas del ministerio pero si ya no lo esta… dijo Remus y empezó a abotonarse la camisa

-No!!, es decir, si!, si!, esta ocupada, Discúlpame no se donde tengo la cabeza.

-Remus sonrió y siguió con la tarea de los botones

Snape se sentó en un silloncito que tenia en la habitación pero en el momento se levanto, por que la cantidad de adrenalina que circulaba por su cuerpo en esos momentos era tal que no podría estar quieto tenia que quemarla o ahogarse en ella, con un moviendo de varita hizo aparecer una botella de Brandy y un vaso de cristal, se sentó en la cama y examino el vaso para tratar de calmarse, y recordó la voz de Remus cuando se dirigía a la habitación de Tonks y lo que seguramente en estos momentos estaría sucediendo, sin meditar nada y con toda su rabia estrello el vaso en el suelo, sonrió malvadamente y agudizo el oído para escuchar la reacción de Remus, con suerte e iría a investigar de que se trataba y así terminaba de desahogarse.

-Que fue eso! Se preocupo Remus y volvió su vista hacia fuera.

-¿Qué fue que?, pregunto Tonks preocupada que por supuesto había escuchado clarísimo aquel ruido.

-No escuchaste?.

-No Remus…ya te dije que te ves cansado y..

-Si fue algo y aquí en tu casa.

-No..no deben de ser los vecinos ayer se estaban peleando…ya sabes…muggles…

Remus la miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No!, lo digo por discriminación lo digo por que ellos no pelean con varitas.

Remus asintió y dejo la discusión a un lado se agacho y trato de besar a Tonks, pero esta solo le permitió que posara brevemente los labios en los de ella y se dio la vuelta.

Remus se enderezo y tomo su capa y con su camisa a medio desabrochar salio de la habitación, Tonks se incorporo de inmediato asustada, pero se tranquilizo al verlo que estaba sentado en una de las gradas de las escaleras hechizas, tonks volvió a su habitación y se recrimino por ser tan mala con Remus el era el que menos debería de sufrir en todo esto, por que era un buen hombre, tal vez no perfecto, pero uno de los mejores hombres que había conocido..igual que Severus, era muy bonito nobre, se acostó pero no se durmió pensando en lo que en ese momento estaría pensando Severus.-

Y este estaba tomando su cuarto trago de brandy, sonrío para sus adentros al pensar que era mas cuerdo con un poco de alcohol en su cuerpo que cuando no tenia ni una gota de alcohol en el, que estupidez, lo que había hecho momentos antes, tratar de provocar a Remus, sonrío burlonamente para si mismo pues ni el se salvaba de su cruel sátira, pensó como era posible que un merodeador, como otras veces le estaba arruinando la existencia.

Remus llevaba alrededor de un poco más de la hora estrujándose la memoria tratando de recordar algún detalle que se le hubiera pasado por alto, algo que hubiera hecho y que Tonks estuviera enojada por eso, por que estaba claro que no era por el susto de momentos antes que estaba así, y en ese momento sintió una leve calidez dentro de su bolsillo, y saco su varita, de la punto de esta una especie de brillo dorado resplandecía débilmente, Remus se puso su capa de viaje y entro nuevamente a la habitación de Tonks.

Toco antes de entrar pues no quería hacerla enojar mas.

-Tonks..¿estas despierta?, dijo en un susurro.

-Si…

-me tengo que ir, declaro Remus y tonks lo miro, este le mostró la varita y tonks comprendió.

-Ya veo… ¿Qué sucede?

-No lo se… pero sabes que…

-Si lo entiendo…

-Oye discúlpame..por lo que sea que estas enojada..sinceramente no se por que no entie..

-No Remus perdóname tu a mi, soy yo la que se ha portado estupida…

-No digas eso dijo Remus y se acerco a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo, se separaron un poco.

-Cuídate, le dijo y le dio otro abrazo.

-Si…no creo que sea nada largo… ni tan peligroso… sabes que la orden no trabaja así.

-Si lo se, Tonks se puso en pie y lo acompaño hasta la puerta, cuando la abrió sintió frío y Remus la abrazo, le dio un tierno beso y se despidió, Tonks escucho como Remus se desaparecía y se apoyo en la puerta, tenia que hablar con Snape, empezó hacer un breve discurso de lo que le diría y se encamino a su cuarto, cuando estuvo frente se repetía una y otra vez, "ten valor", y sin darse tiempo a arrepentirse toco la puerta tímidamente y espero unos segundos y nadie respondió, volvió a tocar y lo mismo, una angustia la invadió así que abrió lentamente y vio un bulto sentado en el pequeño sofá soltó el aire pues por unos momentos pensó que a lo mejor y se había marchado.

-¿Severus?, este no contesto y ella encendió la luz esperando que no fuera a molestar a su huésped, snape la volvió a ver despacio, y esta se asusto un poco le vio las ojeras un poco más marcada y lo notó raro, luego bajo su vista y vio la botella de Brandy a la mitad y el vaso, Snape se levanto de repente y se acerco a ella, y le sonrío burlonamente.

-Aparte, le dijo suave, ella sintió el aliento de el y se dio cuenta que tenia un suave olor a Brandy impregnado.

-¿A donde vas?

-Hazte a un lado, le dijo hastiado…no tengo más que hace aquí.

-No Severus, no te dejare ir, y menos es este estado estas borracho!, te puede pasar algo...y yo no estaría tranquila, dijo esto último en un susurro tímido y abochornado.

-Que te hace pensar…que estoy borracho, le dijo y volvió a componer la sonrisa sarcástica.

-Bueno a parte de tu aliento y la botella a la mitad..no se solo me lo imagino. A Snape no le cayó en gracia la broma de Tonks pero siguió con su sonrisa burlesca

-¿Te preocupas por mi?, ¡que tierna!, pero sabes me importa un bledo lo que tu sientas.

-Snape tenemos que hablar…

-HABLAR!!!, ¿DE QUE?.

-tu sabes,…

-Yo se…y no hay nada que hablar….

-Quiero darte…

-Una explicación, pues bien, déjame resumir, no me importa que estés con el licántropo ese si es lo que te interesaba saber, y lo que casi pasa hace unas horas fue un total error en este momento creo que estuviera más que arrepentido, tu y yo no somos amigos mucho menos otra cosa, te cuesta comprender?, solo era diversión, eso es todo, no me interesas.

-Eres un…

-¿Un que? ¡¿UN QUE?!, UN SER DESPRECIABLE?, YA LO SABIAS ¿O NO?, POR MI TE PUEDES ACOSTAR CON QUIEN TE DE LA GANA, QUE PENSABAS ¿QUE TE IBAS A BURLAR DE MI?, ¿QUE YO IBA A ROGARTE O SUFRIR POR TI?, ¿POR TI?, FENOMENO!, POR FAVOR.

-NO TE PERMITO..

-¿QUE NO ME PERMITES?, HACE UN MOMENTO ME PERMITIAS TODO!

-YA BASTA ERES UN SER DESPRECIABLE, REPULSIVO, ME DAS ACO!, NO SE LO QUE ESTABA PENSANDO, NADIE EN SU SANO JUICIO ESTARÍA CONTIGO Y NENOS YO!!

Tonks temblaba de pies a cabeza y sentía como las lagrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos no podía permitirse que se le escaparan frente a ese hombre, Snape la tomo por el brazo y la miro fijamente, ¿Cómo podía creer que ella se enamoraría de el?, que se entregaría como el estaba dispuesto a hacerlo?, una vez más se daba cuenta que las cosas no eran como el creía, que la gente no se entrega por completo solo los imbeciles…como el.

-Vete al infierno!, le espeto Snape al tiempo que la soltaba bruscamente, Tonks lo miro un poco decepcionada con una mezcla de tristeza, sabía que lo que ella había hecho estaba mal..pero no como para que se comportara así, no había hecho nada malo!, pero de todos modos no era ese el punto, por lo que snape le había dicho no le importaba, no quería saber nada de ella, solo había sido un rato de diversión, lejos de la pasión y el amor que ella había sentido, el se lo recalco, solo era diversión, solo era el juego de los impulsos sin sentimiento. Tonks se sintió dolida, como nunca lo había sentido quería llorar, golpearlo, que el sintiera la mitad de el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo por haber jugado con ella.

-Eres un maldito cobarde, le dijo cuando recupero el habla este ya se había dado la vuelta, estaba a un paso de la puerta cuando escucho a Tonks.

-¿Qué dijiste?, le pregunto suavemente peligroso.

-Eres un Maldito le dijo ella en un tono más bajo, pero firme

-¿que soy un maldito?, ¿QUE SOY UN COBARDE?, ¡COBARDE!

Se acerco a ella de una zancada y la tomo por un brazo acercándola a el.

-¡Repítemelo nuevamente!, le dijo sus caras estaban a un palmo, el temblaba de pies a cabeza, la rabia lo ahogaba, ella trato de soltarse pero no pudo, el la presiono más a su cuerpo para evitar que escapara, la presiono contra la pared y esbozo una sonrisa malvada.

-Suéltame animal!

-no me vuelvas a llamar a si hibrida, te queda claro!.

-tu no me ordenas nada a mi!, suéltame!

Snape l a soltó y se dirijo a la puerta

-Vete a…

Snape no alcanzo a escuchar toda la frase pues cerro la puerta y esta se quedo adentro junto con Tonks.

Caminaba a grades zancadas y no sabía que hacer pues aunque se apareciera no sabia donde, no le servía de nada así que resolvió por caminar para calmarse, no era el mejor plan pero en ese momento no podía pensar en otra opción, iba sumido en sus pensamientos, distraído, rara vez se daba esos lujos, de pronto cuando iba a doblar en una esquina choco con alguien.

-Lo siento, dijo la persona, y a Snape se le hizo conocida aquella voz, y en una fracción de segundo sabía a quien pertenecía, saco su varita y giro sobre sus talones apuntando aquella persona y este hacía lo mismo en esos momentos, al parecer también lo había reconocido, seguramente cuando lo volvió a ver para disculparse.

-Hola… Severus.

-Dando un paseo a la luz de la luna… Remus

Con la ayuda de la luz de la luna y las estrellas se miraron a los ojos claramente, un frío viento soplo con violencia haciendo que las capas de los dos hombres se arremolinaran, provocando un ruido que se confundía con el frío viento que los azotaba


	11. Mil hojas y una boda

Hola Hola atodos!!!, aquí estoy con una nueva actualización que ahora viene al dos por uno!!!,jajaja, si e puesto dos capítulos por la tardanza, gracias por seguir leyendo gracias especialmente ti Miara Makisan, gracias de verdad, tus review son por lo que esta historia aun no muere, gracias, asi que bueno amiga que disfrutes estos dos capitulos!!.

PD, yo tambien pensé que Snape perdiera los estribos y la besara pero como están orgulloso, pensé que no lo haría pero no te preocupes tarde o temprano los perderá y veremos jejeje

CAPITULO XI.- MIL HOJAS Y UNA BODA.-

Se miraron a los ojos Snape sonrío instintivamente pues sabía que el duelo no sería fácil, tenia que reconocerlo.

-¿Qué haces por estos rumbos, Lupin?

-Tengo meses de estarte buscando Severus… desde la muerte de Albus.

-Bueno…pues aquí estoy….

-Si aquí estas….

El silencio se volvió hacer y Snape estaba expectante a cada movimiento por mínimo que fuera.

-mil hojas, dijo de repente Lupin.

Snape miro con recelo a Remus, y trato de usar legeremancia en el pero no pudo, Remus le desvío la mirada.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?, pregunto Snape de golpe, olvidando por un momento que ambos eran enemigos.

-No lo se…creí que tu lo sabías…

-Puede que si…¿Quién te hablo de ello?

-Albus.

Otro silencio largo se apoderó de ellos Snape no bajaba la varita, pero de repente Lupin lo hizo.

-No quiero pelear Severus..Albus me explico parte de su plan…se que eres inocente…y me pidió que te ayudará.

-¿Qué tu….Que tu me ayudaras a mi?, Snape esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica y se relajo un poco…Tu?!, ¿Cómo se que eres Lupín?

-Soy Remus Lupin. Y fui parte de los merodeadores, casi te matamos con una trampa que Sirius preparó, para que tu bajaras hasta la casa de los gritos en donde yo estaba transformado en un Licantropo por que esa es mi condición….Albus me dijo que si no me creías te dijera esa palabra… mil hojas que tu comprenderías y compartirías conmigo tu misión....que no se cual es.

Snape Guardo su varita convencido de que ese era Lupin y de que le había dicho la verdad… o parte…

-¿Qué sabes de mi misión?

-Ya te lo dije no se nada, Albus no me quiso decir nada solo se, que si lo asesinabas era pre meditado por ustedes y que luego de eso tenia que buscarte con la mayor discreción sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ni siguiera la orden, y pues aquí estoy.

-bien…no se en que me pudieras ayudar tu realmente, pero en fin si te necesito te busco, dijo e hizo ademán de desaparecerse con una actitud que no dejaba lugar a dudas que aunque estuviera al borde de la muerte y Remus pudiera hacer algo por ayudarlo no se lo pediría.

-Espera!, es en serió mi proposición…y también he pensado que deberíamos compartirlo con Tonks dijo un poco avergonzado.

-Vaya Lupin, el fenómeno te domestico…no necesito de ti ni de…

-No hacen falta los insultos, Severus en esta guerra estamos todos no significa que seremos amigos o algo así entiendes?.

- y para que a la metamorfamaga?

-Por que ella esta del lado que nos tiene…es decir sabe los movimientos del ministerio.

-Aja… por que no te vas a cuidar tu irregularidad de personalidad y….

-No lo hago por ti lo hago por el mundo mágico…

-Si…el mundo mágico

-Podemos ir a casa de Tonks, vive a unas cuadras de aquí y sinceramente no creo que sea de lo mas sensato estar aquí a fuera a merced de los mortífagos, y de paso le podría explicar a Tonks.

Snape en un momento normal, sintiendo como normalmente siente, hubiese declinado esa invitación totalmente, pero los nuevos sentimiento (o viejos), lo tenían impredecible y la verdad se moría de ganas de ver la cara de Tonks cuando ambos entraran por aquella puerta. Snape asintió y Remus sonrío abiertamente empezó a caminar guiando a Snape "_Con lo que hace falta Lupin…"_, pensó y se le dibujo una sonrisa malvada, caminaron en silencio, y la verdad era bastante incomodo, Remus no podía creer que tan rápido hubiera aceptado Snape, y le hubiera creído, a lo mejor y de verdad necesita ayuda, llegaron frente a la puerta y Remus tocó.

-Oye mejor hazte a un lado tal vez cuando te vea no se alegre tanto…

-Si…me imagino, retrocedió y se oculto tras una pared cuando escucho como se habría la puerta se cuestiono fuertemente que diablos hacía ahí, porque no se iba?, no necesitaba de esos engendros de la naturaleza.

-Hola Remus, escucho que Tonks lo saludaba…no sabía que volverías tan rápido.

-Si..es que .. bueno…Arthur necesitaba algo pequeño…

-Ya...pasa, dijo y la voz se le escuchaba un poco ronca.

-en realidad he venido acompañado de alguien…pero por favor no te alarmes y confía en mi, dijo Remus rápido pero entendible, Tonks hecho un vistazo por encima del hombro de Remus y no vio a nadie. Lo miro extrañada y este se giro

-Ehhh… alcanzo a balbucear y Snape salio del resguardo de la pared, no sabía porque se había metido en aquel show pero hecho estaba, la vio directamente a los ojos y noto que los tenía hinchados y rojos, .. Había llorado…una punzada de culpabilidad se instalo en su corazón y sabía que no lo dejaría tranquilo, Tonks lo miro sin decir nada y la escena se congelo por un par de segundos, y luego sin previo aviso Tonks saco su varita, tan ágilmente sorprendente, invoco un hechizo y Snape apenas lo esquivo, la miro con asombro y total sorpresa.

-QUE LE HAS HECHO BASTARDO?!, LE HAS LANZADO LA IMPERIUS?,

-NO TONKS, SUELTALA!, le gritaba Remus y la tomo por la mano

-SUELTAME REMUS, HAY QUE MATARLO!, ANTES QUE NOS MATE A NOSOTROS.

-tu matarme a mi?, ja!, exclamo Snape al tiempo que Remus le quitaba la varita a ella.

-TE VOY A MATAR CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!!, grito y trato de abalanzarse sobre el pero Remus la tomo por la cintura.

-YA BASTA TONKS TRANQUILIZATE!!!.

-QUE MENTIRAS TE HA DICHO REMUS?, NO LE CREAS NADA ES UN MURCIELAGO MENTIROSO!

-YA TRANQUILIZATE!.

La resistencia de Tonks disminuyo, y miro con profundo odio a Snape este le regreso la mirada.

-QUE MENTIRA TE HA DICHO!, le grito en la cara y Remus parpadeo muchas veces.

-Ninguna…son indicaciones de Albus…

-De Dumbledore?... pregunto Tonks.

Si…pasaremos y les contaré lo que yo se….y lo que el sabe, estas de acuerdo?.

Tonks lo miro nuevamente con recelo y se acomodo la túnica con violencia, Snape no disimulaba el disgusto que le daba estar nuevamente en esa situación. Remus empujo a Tonks hacia dentro para que Snape pudiera pasar, este los siguió, y se sentaron en la mesa del comedor.

- Bueno empezó Remus, primeramente quiero que sepas que Snape no mató a Dumbledore…. Lo hizo por or..

-ordenes de el, si ya se…

-Ya sabes!, exclamo Remus sorprendido, Snape esbozo una sonrisa por el embrollo en que se había metido Tonks y como saldría.

-eh?!, es decir, no sabia…solo complete tu frase, dijo tratando de restar importancia…

-Dijiste que ya sabias….

-Bueno me equivoque estoy molesta, resolvió.

-ya!, bueno, esta en el bando de nosotros…

-Quien lo asegura? dijo viendo recriminativamente a Snape.

-Nadie, contesto Snape con odio.

-me lo aseguró Dumbledore y eso basta.

Se quedaron en silencio Lupin miró a Tonks muy serio, esperando ver si replicaba pero nada paso, solo tenia la vista clavada en el piso y se volvió para ver a Snape y lo observo que miraba a Tonks de manera inescrutable .

-Ahora dijo Lupin y ambos lo miraron… me explicaras que es mil hojas?

Snape esbozo otra sonrisa de suficiencia y saco la varita, Tonks se puso alerta. Con un moviendo de varita hizo aparecer algo en su mano que Lupin pudo identificar sin ningún problema, antes de que el pudiera preguntar algo Snape hablo

-Es la espada de los mil usos..o como te dijo Dumbledore…mil hojas, esta espada es capaz de cortar planos y abrir dimensiones entre otras cosa.

-De veras hace eso?, pregunto Lupin asombrado.

-Entre otras cosas, le repitió al tiempo que golpeaba el brazo de Lupin con la hoja de la espada.

-¡HAY!, grito Lupin, que había sentido un chamusco, ¿quema?,..¿Pero como?, ni siguiera me golpeaste con el filo de la espada.

-Es por que aparte de abrir dimensiones que es lo que nos interesa, extermina criaturas de la noche, Snape miro malévolamente a Remus y este solo asintió.

-tiene muchas hojas y entre ellas esta una hoja de plata, creo que eso te concierne a ti Lupin, Remus sonrió de mala gana y trato de ignorar el comentario de Snape.

-¿y por que dices que nos interesa?, interrumpió Tonks.

Snape la miro y sopeso sin contestarle pero igual que mas daba.

-Si… se quieren involucrar en la misión aunque realmente no saben en lo que se están metiendo.

-No importa, tercio Lupin,. Esto es por el mundo mágico.

-Se… bueno esta espada pertenecía a mi familia hasta que tu amigo, tu jefe Lungert la robo de mi casa.

Tonks se sorprendió y estuvo a punto de preguntarle si eso es lo que había ido a recuperar la noche que volvió a ver por segunda vez a Lungert pero no se atrevió porque ahí estaba Lupin.

-Esta de emergencia, continuo Snape, por si la llegásemos a necesitar, dijo al tiempo que la hizo desaparecer, pero por el momento no importa,.. Bien Lupin la situación es la siguiente, dijo y empezó a explicarle la situación de los horrocruxes, lo del orbe y para que lo quería.

-Sin ese orbe nunca sabremos exactamente quien es el último horrocrux.

-Tu no sabes nada?, urgió Tonks.

-No..la verdad James y Lily nunca me contaron anda de eso, pues ellos quizás habían jurado no decir nada.

-o no te tenían confianza dijo Snape con acido en las palabras. Lupin volvió a ignorar el comentario de Snape, la verdad es que si se le iba a ser difícil trabajar con el.

-Bueno dijo Snape, por le momento lo único que necesito es la ayuda de Tonks, dijo y la mencionada enrojeció sin disimulo.

-Necesito que busques información de magos y muggles….si muggles no me miren a si pero con descendencia maléfica, o con relevancia en la historia, el candidato que veo más apropiado es Robert Vlad, se supone que no es mago pero no se algo…bueno por la descendencia

Tonks asintió pero no muy contenta.

-Y tu Lupin estoy seguro que tarde o temprano te necesitaremos, por el momento contéstame algo, alguien mas sabe de esto?

-No se lo prometí a albus.

-Esta bien…ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí, yo buscare a Tonks cuando crea que sea propio mientras tengo que buscar más pistas de donde esta ese orbe….se volvió y miro a Lupin, pensándolo bien eso puedes hacer tu, al fin y al cabo nadie sospecharía lo que haces, pues quien se interesaría en ti… ve al valle de Godric y busca alguna pista o algo yo buscare en otro lado.

-Esta bien contesto secamente Lupin, Snape giro sobre sus talones y sin ver nuevamente a tras o preguntar si estaban de acuerdo con lo que el decía u ordenaba en este caso les parecía, cerro la puerta con fuerza y esta vez si se desapareció , no quería ya estar cerca de esa casa.

Tu lo sabias y no me habías comentado?, pregunto Tonks con un tono claramente molesto.

-si perdóname pero sabes que una promesa no se rompe

-Si contesto ella un poco avergonzada, tienes razón

Se quedaron un momento en silencio y Remus no pudo dejar de sentir que había algo raro en Tonks, algo diferente esa noche que no podía identificar.

-Que piensas?, pregunto Tonks sacando a Remus de su ensimismamiento.

-Yo…nada…sabes he estado pensando que deberíamos casarnos…

Tonks lo miro asombrado y el corazón se le aceleró, pero no precisamente de la emoción.

-Ah…bueno…yo no…se... es decir es demasiado rápido no crees?

-No, yo se que no te puedo ofrecer protección si te casas conmigo incluso se que te pondría en mas compromisos por mi condición, pero de verdad quiero hacerlo ahora si tu no quieres entonces….

-No!, esta bien Remus….solo que me tomaste por sorpresa.

-Entonces….dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, dijo Tonks que más parecía resignada que feliz.

-Creí que te pondrías un poco más feliz…

-No..si lo estoy dijo componiendo una sonrisa se levanto y lo abrazo…si quiero casarme contigo, Tonks lo único que sabía que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero sentía que era lo mejor para olvidar y poner su vida en orden tal cual tenia que ser y no como ella quería que fuera, igual la otra posibilidad de vida se reducía a nada así que pues para que arriesgarse por algo que no vale la pena…y si lo valía no se podía conseguir que al caso es lo mismo.

Los días pasaron y Tonks cada vez estaba un poco más triste no había tenido para nada noticias de Snape, y ella había averiguado loque podía sobre Robert Vlad pero no era mucho, se preguntaba lo que el estuviera haciendo en el mismo momento que molly le preguntaba que color de flores deseaba para los arreglos de las mesas.

-Que pregunto Tonks pues no había entendido la pregunta.

-Tonks hija… donde estas?

-Yo....Estoy aquí dijo y puso una sonrisa angelical.-

-Pues no parece más entusiasmado tu padre dijo y lo miraron sentado cerca de la salida y con una cara de aburrimiento que a leguas se le notaba que odiaba estar ahí.-

-Molly Weasley, desde cuando eres sarcástica?

-Vamos!, nunca lo e sido pero tu falta de interés me deprime hija, si no te quieres casar no lo hagas…. No tienes que vivir de prisa.

-Pero si me quiero casar..

-Bueno si es cierto eso más vale que te lo empieces a creer o yo misma detendré esta boda..

-No!, es solo que todo a sido tan rápido, parece que fue ayer que Remus dijo que nos casáramos y yo dije lo más pronto posible pero no pensé que me tomaría la palabra tan apegada.

-Hay mi querida niña dijo al tiempo que le tomaba las manos quien te entiende…bueno sigamos con esto o no podremos ir a ver lo de el vestido.

-Yo..de verdad no quiero vestido no necesi..

-No digas tonterías, sencillo pero bonito.

Y así pasaron los Días y cada día se acercaba más el día…hasta que llego y Tonks no se lo podía creer cumpliría uno de sus sueños, el mas grande que había tenido hasta hace unos meses, en vez de sentirse feliz estaba que se moría de los nervios preguntándose una y otra vez si estaba haciendo lo correcto por que no quería utilizar a Remus como un salvavidas definitivamente sabía que el no se merecía eso.

Igual todos fueron felices hasta la iglesia, una pequeña iglesia y no fueron muchos invitados sin mencionar la ausencia de Harry, Ron y Hermione, mas que todo solo los weasley descontando a Percy y a Ron por supuesto.

Se paró frente a la iglesia y decidió entrar, como era lógico no por la entrada principal, mas bien se apareció cerca del campanario bajo unas gradas y llego a un pequeño balcón desde donde podría ver toda la ceremonia, ya todos estaban dentro incluyendo a la novia, el estaba de espaldas a todos.

No había buscando a Tonks pues la noticia de su matrimonio se corrió como pólvora, no le constó mucho averiguar en donde sería y la hora por que tenia sus contactos, sabía que ella estaría ocupada y rodeada de gente, por eso no tubo oportunidad de hablar con ella, ni siguiera con respecto a lo de la misión sabía que no era prudente y tenía que respetar las decisiones

-Nos hemos reunido aquí para unir en santo matrimonio a Remus Lupin con Nymphadora Tonks, el matrimonio…..

El sacerdote empezó a dar el sermón que corresponde a este tipo de acontecimientos, Tonks levanto la cabeza para ver el vitral que estaba frente a ellos, y lo vio... su reflejo claro parado en el pequeño balcón. Snape bajo la vista, y se vio en el vitral, no se había percatado de que se reflejaba en el…y se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba observando, se miraron a los ojos por medio del reflejo.

-Si alguien tiene alguna objeción para que esta pareja no se una que hable ahora o que calle para siempre…..el silencio se les hizo pesado, Snape tenia una expresión inescrutable "Por favor…di algo" pensó desesperada Tonks.

-Entonces Remus Lupin aceptas a esta mujer como tu legitima esposa para amarla y respetar, para cuidarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si acepto, dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Y tu Nymphadora Tonks, aceptas a este hombre como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetar, para cuidarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

Miro por última vez a Snape para tomar valor y hacer lo correcto.

-Si, acepto,

Snape asintió y se dio la vuelta cuando Tonks tubo valor de regresar la mirada el ya no estaba.

Sintió una profunda tristeza pero igual tenía que hacerlo por el bien de todos…

Se reunieron en la casa de los Weasley donde habían puesto muchos sortilegios y encantamientos protectores diez veces más fuertes que en la boda de Bill y Fleur, empezaron a bailar como queriendo olvidar todos los problemas y divertirse en esos tiempos tan tenebrosos, Todos felicitaban a Tonks y cuando vio la oportunidad de escaparse lo hizo, camino un poco más haya del patio lejos de las protecciones pero tenia que hacerlo necesitaba tomar aire.

-Dicen que las costumbres se pegan..dijo una voz que provenía de las penumbras que los árboles provocaban.

Tonks se asusto pero en seguida reconoció la voz.

-¿Severus?...

-También paseando a la luz de la luna, dijo con us voz tan baja pero entendible salio de entre las sombras y la miro con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿Qué mas?, si no felicitarte por su puesto.

Tonks sonrió un poco asustada y lo miro fijamente.

-Pense que invitarías a Lungert le dijo de manera sarcástica.

-Esta de vacaciones, dijo .. vuelve dentro de un mes

-Ya veo, así que se ha ido de vacaciones… no me lo imagino de vacaciones dijo y se tambaleo un poco

-Severus….has tomado?

-Ya parezco alcohólico verdad? Le dijo y se acerco a ella, con una firmeza demasiado rígida, trataba de verse normal cuando no lo estaba.

-No deberías hacerlo si alguien te siguiera…

-Si alguien me siguiera, dijo haciendo un ademán de que no le importaba.

-No puedes ser tan irresponsable con tu vida, el futuro del mun..

-Si..el maldito futuro del mundo mágico…un mundo que no es para mi..

-Seve…

-No…no te preocupes no necesito verme ridículo, no pasa nada. Como te digo solo viene a felicitarte y ya, ya lo hice ya me voy dijo y se dio la vuelta, camino tres pasos y Tonks lo tomo por el brazo.

-NO ME TOQUES!, le recrimino Snape y se soltó bruscamente

Severus….

-Severus murió hace mucho, y lo seguirá estando, sabes que la muerte es irreversible, la miro con una profunda tristeza que no pudo evitar,… pero puedes llamarme snape, es lo que queda de mi, trago toda la frustración e impotencia que sentía la miro, parada ahí, tan linda con su vestido de novia.

-Dicen que casarse es uno de los más grandes sueños de las mujeres, te felicito otra vez.

-debe serlo….. Esbozo lo que parecía una sonrisa de resignación.

-Habría sido bueno tener una vida normal, felicita al licantropo de mi parte, y te veo en el bar del centro comercial muggle aquel ¿recuerdas?

-Si…

-Bueno necesito lo que hayas averiguado de Robert Vlad y lo que Lupin averiguo en el valle de Godric, a las 9 de la noche dentro de 2 semanas ahí estaré.

-Yo también

Snape se desapareció no sin antes darle la última mirada a Tonks, se dio la vuelta con la capa revoloteando tras el, Tonks se desplomo y empezó a llorar, no podía ser lo que acaba de cometer si estaba enamorada de Snape, más que enamorada si se podía, y se había casado por despecho, por inseguridad, y no es que fuera irreversible lo que había hecho para Snape si lo era, con el no habían segundas oportunidades, lloro hasta que se sintió capaz de sonreírle a los demás por lo de los ojos inflamados ya vería ella como se arreglaba aquella situación.

Snape apareció en un campo cerca de Hogwarts en ese momento nada le importaba, que lo llevaran a Azkaban si querían, que lo mataran de una vez y le quitaran el calvario de su maldita y desgraciada vida, ya que más daba, a lo lejos divisó la torre norte de Hogwarts, la torre de astronomía, y recordó lo basura que se había sentido la última noche que estuvo en Hogwarts, y no pudo más cayó de rodillas y empezó a dejar salir su frustración, lloro como hacia mucho no lo hacia se torturo una y otra vez recordando a Tonks y los momentos buenos…luego recordó a Dumbledore y por último pensó en ella….. no podía ser que Tonks hubiera jugado así con sus sentimientos, cada mirada, cada caricia, había sido un engaño, realmente no sentía tanto como aparentaba, y se lo confirmaba y se lo restregaba casándose con Lupin, solo lo había usado, talvez, talvez lo que de verdad sintió por el fue lastima, ¿que mas? Nadie se debe nada y eso era lo peor el quería dar todo, pero a quien se lo quería dar, no se lo pedía


	12. El bar

EL BAR.

Pasaron las dos semanas de la luna de miel de Tonks y Remus, a pesar de todo Snape sentía que se empezaba a resignar tal vez se debía a que no la miraba y por eso no la extrañaba tanto además d que se obligaba a cambiar de pensamiento cada vez que su mente viajaba algún recuerdo que tenia que ver con ella, para evitar sufrir mas de lo que ahora sufría,

Snape estaba ya en el bar donde abría de reunirse con Tonks, se sentó en la barra y decidió tomarse dos whisky de fuego los necesitaba se sentía bastante nervioso y no era por la información que habrían de llevarle si no por el mensajero.

Una chica pelirroja se sentó a su lado, por un momento pensó que tal vez era Tonks, pero al ver que ni siguiera lo volvía a ver descarto la idea la chica pidió un cosmopolitan "bebida de chica", pensó Snape divertido. En una mesa no muy lejano un tipo miraba con codicia a la chica pelirroja se lamía los labios pensando en lo que podría hacer con esa chica, se decidió y se acercó a ella.

-Buenas noches linda, le dijo cerca de un oído ella se alejo un poco con cara de repulsión.

-¿que quiere?, le dijo tajante y se acerco un poco a Snape.

-Nada…. que tú no me puedas dar, le dijo al tiempo que le ponía una mano cerca del trasero.

-Oye no seas abusivo!, le espeto,

Snape que estaba concentrado en la reacción que tomaría al ver el anillo de casada de Tonks y que si le podría seguir llamando así o le tendría que decir Lupin, no se había percatado de la situación de al lado, pensó lo horrible que seria para el llamarla Lupin, y se removió un poco incomodo La chica se levanto y empujo al tipo para poder pasar pero este la tomo de los brazos y la contramino contra la barra se le acerco bastante tratando de rozarla lo más que podía. Snape se fijo en la escena por primera vez, el ruido del golpe que se había llevado la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿hoy estas difícil?, te voy a pagar amor no te preocupes.

-Suéltame, alcanzo a decir la chica antes que el hombre la empezara a besar con toda su lujuria.

Snape se levanto y lo empujo con fuerza, el hombre confundido vio a todos lados no entendía lo que había pasado hasta que Snape hablo.

-La señorita ya te dijo que no, ¿estas sordo?, le dijo con desprecio.

-No te metas imbecil, no es asunto tuyo.

La chica miraba a snape con gesto entre agradecida y apenada al tiempo que trataba de arreglase la blusa.

-No no lo es, pero detesto a la gente como tu.

El hombre se le abalanzo a Snape y este aprovecho para descargar toda su furia y frustración en la cara del tipo, este al recibir el golpe dio un tras pie y callo sentado, se llevo una mano a la nariz y vio asustado como se le llenaba de sangre rápidamente.

-Eres un idiota, me has roto la nariz, MALDITO, le grito se paro con dificultad y lo miro con profundo odio

-Por lo menos si ella valiera la pena, es una prostituta IMBECIL.

-Me da igual, ahora vete si no quieres que te rompa la boca por hablador.

El hombre miraba a snape y a la chica alternativamente y pensó que ya se las pagarían pero la sangre no lo dejaba respirar así que sin mas se fue del lugar en busca de ayuda.

Snape se volvió a sentar sin mirar a la chica esta se le acercó con vacilación y le susurro un gracias apenas audible. Snape no contesto se termino todo el trago que tenia.

-¿Te puedo invitar a un trago?, le pregunto la chica tímidamente.

-No es necesario, la corto este.

-quisiera agradecerte de alguna manera.

Le iba a cortar tajantemente que no había sido por ayudarla si no por que necesitaba golpear a alguien y la vio.

Miro su cabello rojo y sus ojos color verde esmeralda se impresiono al ver el parecido que tenia con… bueno no podía ni pensar en ese nombre asintió entonces un poco de mala gana, la chica se volvió a sentar ya mas tranquila. Pidió otro trago para ella y para el, y se lo tomaron en silencio, pero la chica era curiosa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?, le dijo en un tono suave para no incomodarlo había notado que era un poco huraño.

-Severus…..Snape.

Se quedaron en silencio esperando a que el le preguntara su nombre pero la pregunta nunca llego.

-Me llamo Cristín Rotherhan. Snape la miro de reojo y asintió tomo otro largo trago y empezó a tamborilear con los dedos se estaba impacientando, que no pensaba llegar?.

-¿te molesto?, le pregunto ella viendo como el veía el reloj y tamborileaba los dedos.

-¿Qué?, nooo, le dijo con una risa sarcástica pero al parecer la chica no entendió por que siguió hablando.

-¿Esperas a alguien?.

-si

-¿A tu Esposa? Snape se estremeció pero no se le noto

-No estoy casado, le dijo al tiempo que levantaba la mano un poco molesto para que ella observara que no tenía anillo.

-¿Novia? Pregunto con algo de temor

-Tampoco

-aahhh.

No sabia por que pero ella se alegro de saber que no tenia esposa ni novia.

Las campanitas de la puerta sonaron y Snape vio a la persona que estaba esperando, no podía creer que no hubiese tomado poción multijugos.

-A ella es a quien esperabas ¿verdad?, le dijo al tiempo en que se ponía en pie había notado la mirada que le dirigía a ella.

-Bueno mucho gusto…y gracias nuevamente.

Snape la volvió a ver y le esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-No es nada, cualquiera en mi lugar lo hubiera hecho.

-Claro que no le dijo ella y con un poco de miedo se acerco a el y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla Snape la vio sorprendido y esta simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Vaya Snape, que rápido eres ¿ligando para pasar el rato?, escucho que le decía una voz a su espalda se volvió y miro a Tonks directamente a los ojos, ella nunca le había hablado así, no pudo evitar una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Llegas tarde Lupin. Le soltó para recordarle que ella estaba casada y que no tenía porque enojarse.

-mejor ¿no?, de haber llegado antes te hubiera arruinado tu cita. Me alegro por ti Snape.

-Gracias… el no pensaba darle explicaciones se sentaron en una mesa un poco alejada de todos.

-Remus no consiguió nada en el valle de Godric

-Me lo esperaba…

-Investigue a Robert Vlad y sinceramente no creo que siguiera sea mago.

-Puede ser…que conseguiste.

-Bueno vive en gran bretaña desde hace 17 años, es traficante de armas y todo tipo de corrupción muggle que te puedas imaginar.

-Es un exquisito candidato no crees. Además tiene descendencia maléfica ¿Vlad?.

-Si, pero debemos estar seguros. Dijo Tonks y lo miro fijamente a los ojos

-See, Snape suspiro, no lo pudo evitar ¿Qué piensa tu ESPOSO de esto?

-No le he comentado nada aun.

-Bueno, hazlo necesitaremos su ayuda para la próxima misión, tenemos que buscar ese orbe sin eso no podremos acabar con... bueno ya sabes.

-Si, pero a donde….

-Yo creo saber donde esta pero necesitamos preguntar….

-¿Pregun…?

-sigue en pie las vacaciones de Lungert.

-Si. ¿Por que te interesa?

-por que el jueves iremos al ministerio.

-¿Al ministerio?

-Si a la sala del velo.

-Ya veo

-Te veré a ti y a tu radiante esposo el jueves en la antigua catedral. ¿A las 8, estas de acuerdo?

-Si…pero no se si Remus….

-Vendrá… dile que le agradará, lejos de las complicaciones será bueno para el licántropo.

-Snape!, no…

-Perdona, olvido que te afecta como trate a tu ESPOSO

Snape se levanto, se arreglo su capa de viaje y empezó a andar.

-Snape!.

Este se dio la vuelta para mirar a Tonks, la verdad no quería estar mucho tiempo con ella a pesar de todo la amaba y eso no era bueno.

-Yo….. Bueno…tu….esa…olvídalo.

-¿que me quieres decir? Se le acerco bastante y la miro directamente a los ojos Tonks callo unos instantes.

-Porque no has tomado poción multijugos, no creo lo descuidado que puedes ser, te persigue el ministerio y los mortífagos.

-¿te preocupas por mi?, le preguntó sarcásticamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!….. Me preocupo por la misión, le dijo un poco molesta al recordar a la chica con la que había estado.

Snape se dio la vuelta y retomo su camino, salio del bar y se ciño la capa más al cuerpo estaba empezando a nevar.

Todavía no comprendía la actitud de Tonks, parecía como si estuviera celosa…. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa que luego se le borro al pensar que eso era imposible.

Tonks se quedo parada hasta unos diez minutos después de que Snape se había marchado empezó a caminar, preguntándose quien era esa mujer….y si snape se había olvidado de ella "Es lo más probable….y no lo culpo", pensó Tonks y la inundó una gran tristeza miro su anillo de matrimonio y cerro la mano con rabia "yo ya decidí mi vida tengo que continuar…por Remus", llego a un lugar solitario y se desapareció.

Snape que había conseguido una casa cerca de la zona, pues se había dado cuenta que ese barrio era bastante tranquilo y desolado, ya que no podía vivir en la calle de la hilandera prefirió buscar y no le costo mucho, estaba a unas cuadras de su casa se percato de que las calles estaban totalmente desoladas, hasta que doblo una esquina, ahí tirada en el piso estaba la chica que acaba de conocer y sobre ella estaba el tipo que acababa de golpear, la chica estaba con medio pantalón abajo y la blusa totalmente rota el tipo se había bajado el pantalón hasta las rodillas solo estaba en ropa interior.

-Que casualidad, dijo Snape suavemente peligroso.

El tipo lo volvió a ver y Snape se fijo que llevaba un tabique, se arrodillo sobre la chica, lo miro con ojos de locura.

-Oye tranquilízate le dijo mientras la chica temblaba debajo de el. Después de mi puedes ir tu… nadie lo sabrá, te lo juro, yo vi como la veías, se que quieres lo mismo que yo. Snape río con la proposición del tipo.

-Esta bien, le dijo Snape con un dejo de emoción en la vos apresúrate!, pueda que venga alguien.

Cristin no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba no podía ser.

El tipo sonrió y se volvió abalanzar sobre ella y la beso con más furia que antes, y en ese instante sintió como alguien lo levantaba por la camisa y lo arrojaba hacia la pared donde habían unos botes de basura.

-¡Ahí es donde tienes que estar!, asqueroso Muggle, ni Cristin ni el tipo entendieron el insulto, este ultimo se levanto hecho una furia y se abalanzo sobre el, saco un cuchillo que cargaba y se lo mostró a Snape malvadamente.

-Ahora no eres tan valiente ¿verdad?.

-Por favor…¿me piensas asesinar?, río con ganas y lo miro como cuando un lobo mira a su presa, el tipo se dejo ir con el pensamiento de clavarle el cuchillo a Snape en un costado, pero snape saco su varita y lo desarmo fue en cuestión de segundos ninguno de los dos Muggles vieron a snape sacar la varita, lo cierto es que cuando el tipo trato de meterle el cuchillo ya no lo tenia snape lo agarro por la muñeca y con un movimiento rápido se la quebró, el tipo dio un grito de dolor y trato de safarse pero no pudo, Snape le volvió a estampar un puñetazo en la nariz y le quebró el tabique.

-MALDITO SEAS!!!

-Si veo que te le vuelves a acercar te mato…o mejor dime si lo hago de una vez dijo volviendo a levantar el puño, le había gustado sentir como se le quebrara lo cierto es que era uno de sus defectos era un poco…. Salvaje.

-NO!, TE LO PROMETO QUE NO ME HACERCO NO ME GOLPEES MAS POR FAVOR!!, Snape lo soltó con desprecio y este corrió lo más rápido que pudo preguntándose que había pasado con su cuchillo.

Snape volvió a ver a la chica y la vio hecha bolita recostada en la pared temblando de frió y de miedo.

-Tranquilízate, le dijo snape al tiempo que se le acercaba. Llevo una mano hasta la maltrata cara de la chica estaba sangrando de la nariz y la boca, tenia un pequeño corte en la mejilla, ella le retiro la mano bruscamente con su temblorosa mano. Se fijo que la pierna le sangraba le había hecho un corte profundo en la pierna izquierda ella estaba sentada en un charco de sangre y aparentemente no se había dado cuenta, estaba pálida seguramente por la perdida de sangre.

Snape chaqueo con la lengua.

-Esas heridas son peligrosas, no puedo llevarte a un hospital y tampoco te puedes quedar aquí, te llevare a mi casa.

La chica lo vio con terror.

-No te are daño, lo juro, declaro Snape, Cristín al ver que no tenia otra poción asintió recelosa.

La ayudo a ponerse en pie y trato caminar pero no podía, la debilidad por la perdida de sangre y la herida no la dejaban caminar.

-no te asustes, le dijo suave y un segundo después la cargo, al fin y la cabo solo faltaban unas tres cuadras y no quería arriesgarse a usar magia.

Ella se fijo en los rasgos de aquel hombre, le pareció interesante y sobre todo sentía una inmensa gratitud hacia aquel desconocido, se juro que si algún día el necesitaba ayuda con gusto lo haría fuera lo que fuera y se desmayó


	13. Crístin Rotherham

**CAPITULO XIII.- Cristín Rotherham**

Ella abrió los ojos con un poco de dificultad, en ese instante sus ojos se inundaron con una tibia luz naranja, cuando tuvo abiertos por completos los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba frente a una chimenea, estaba en un sillón con la cabeza puesta sobre varias sabanas, escucho un ruido tras ella y con sumo cuidado se levanto un poco y giro su cabeza, miro al extraño que momentos antes la había salvado, estaba preparando algo en una botellita y parecía ajeno a que su invitada ya había despertado.

-Veo que ya despertaste, dijo con una voz ronca que le saco un respingo a la chica ni siguiera la había mirado y el ya sabia que ella estaba despierta, el parecía muy concentrado vertiendo algo de consistencia pegajosa en un pequeño tubo de vidrio.

-Si…contesto secamente ella después de unos minutos.

El la miro y camino hacia ella con el tubito en la mano.

-Tomate esto, le dijo pero mas que una petición fue una orden, ella sin poner resistencia lo tomo y se lo llevo a los labios

-Tómatelo de un trago sabe horrible, le recomendó y así lo hizo ella, no pudo evitar arrugar la cara y sacar la lengua repudiando el liquido que acaba de ingerir.

-Esta asqueroso.

-Ya lo se…. Le dijo y se sentó en un sillón más pequeño que estaba frente a ella.

-Ummm, gracias por salvarme….. Otra vez…. Creo que es el destino… le dijo ella y le sonrió un poco tímida.

-El destino no existe…

-Bueno eso dicen….

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato ella no paraba de mirarlo y por alguna razón el evitaba mirarla a los ojos, siempre tenia la vista clavada al suelo, solo cuando ella tomo el tubito con la cosa asquerosa el la había visto por unos segundos, y ella sintió algo extraño en el estomago, pero el ya no la había vuelto a ver.

-mi casa esta muy lejos de aquí, dijo de pronto Cristín, ¿esta es tu casa?

-Obviamente, contesto el con una sonrisa sarcástica… y bueno te puedes ir en la mañana no te preocupes, no te estoy sacando….

-¿Tu novia no se molestara?, pregunto Cristín con la intensión de que el aceptara si aquella chica era o no su novia…es bonita agrego.

-No es mi novia, no es nada mió.

-¿Y por eso la miras de esa manera?, se arriesgo ella, la prudencia nunca había sido una de sus cualidades.

-¿Y a ti que te importa eso?, le dijo muy molesto.

-Lo siento, es solo que…. ..no se discúlpame, no te preguntare más

Snape miraba fijamente las llamas crepitar y se preguntaba si Tonks había notado aquella mirada que esa chica insensata decía, no lo podía evitar la amaba, arrugo el semblante pensando en aquello y Cristín lo noto.

-Sabes….lo que dijo el tipo es verdad, dijo y saco de su ensimismamiento a Snape……Yo soy una prostituta…bueno lo fui realmente ahora ya no lo hago, en realidad hace mucho pero la reputación siempre te persigue… ¿no te importa?

-¿por que habría de importarme?

-Mucha gente nos rechaza por ser personas, .. No buenas... No acordes a la sociedad.

-Si…se como se siente, dijo este viendo siempre el fuego

-Yo…. Tenia quince años cuando quede huérfana, mi madre murió y mi padre era un desgraciado.

Snape la miro por primera vez desde que habían iniciado la conversación y su expresión cambio totalmente, una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo

-Tu padre…

-Si, lo corto ella no sabia por que le quería hablar sobre su vida era raro que ella hablara de eso…..si el me golpeaba, me maltrataba, de todas las maneras que se te puede ocurrir, cuando ya no soporte mas el abuso decidí irme de la casa, mi padre se descargo con mi madre y la mato de una golpiza, Cristín esbozo una sonrisa forzada al recordar.

-No creo que sea bueno…

-No esta bien…. Luego una tía me recogió, pero sabes tenia que pagar mis gastos así que si, así me encarrile en el mundo de la prostitución, o al menos lo era hasta hace un par de años pero esa reputación no fácilmente se desvanece, empecé como bailarina y luego, pues a veces… era un trabajo sencillo, y daba dinero, tenía que sostenerme…

-No tienes por que justificarte conmigo…mi vida tampoco ha sido muy normal que digamos, dijo al tiempo que extraía su varita de la túnica, la tomo por los extremos y la miro fijamente al tiempo que hacia girarla, sin importarle que ella lo observara.

Ella lo observo en silencio, pero le pareció curioso que tuviera un pedazo de madera en las manos, tal vez era algún recuerdo de algo que había hecho

-Que signifi….empezó ella y Snape se levanto bruscamente del sillón, y empezó a revolver en un estante.

-Tomate esto le dijo se acerco y le dio una botella pequeña.

-¿Qué es esto?, pregunto al tiempo que la tomaba

-Es para que duermas sin sueños, y al instante.

-En serio?…..dijo y casi al instante se arrecosto poco a poco y se quedo dormida…

-Aunque tu necesitas lo mismo que yo…..un obliviate fuerte, dijo por lo bajo sabiendo que ella ya estaría profundamente dormida.

Despertó al día siguiente extrañamente reconfortada, se froto los ojos y vio que ya había avanzado el día a juzgar por la luz del sol. Escucho unos pasos tras ella y giro su rostro hacia ellos.

-Buenos días dijo ella, y en contestación el asintió un poco de mala gana.

Este le acercó un plato de comida que se veía muy apetitoso.

-¿Tu cocinaste?, dijo ella sorprendida por la buena pinta que aquello tenia

-No…

-Ah… y entonces…..Lo miro curiosa y el le devolvió una mirada de fastidio. Sin mas se puso a comer sin ningún tipo de decoro, comió con ganas, Snape la miraba con una expresión parecida al asco, Cristín lo miro por un momento y bajo la velocidad de cómo estaba ingiriendo los alimentos, termino y se levanto un poco mareada y noto una venda en la pierna izquierda. Se ruborizo un momento el pensar que el se la había puesto.

-Adentro hay un baño, puedes ducharte…si quieres, el dijo con tono despreocupado, ella agradeció y sin perder tiempo entro y se dio un buen baño, salió sintiéndose bien, hasta el momento no se había preocupado por la hora, pero ya estaba oscuro ¿Cuánto se había tardado en el baño?, no lo podía creer, encontró a Snape en la misma posición en que lo había dejado, solo que hoy había encendido la chimenea y tenia un vaso con licor al parecer ron, ella busco con la mirada la botella que contenía el licor para ver en realidad de que tipo de sustancia se trataba pero no la localizo ella tomo asiento despacio para evitar molestar a su "amigo", vio otro vaso de cristal en la mesa de centro igual al que el tenia en la mano, lo miro fijamente y Snape noto esto.

-Quieres un poco de ron?.

-Si gracias, sonrió ella al darse cuenta que no se había equivocado.

El saco otra vez la varita de madera, y Cristín lo vio extrañada, el la miro por un momento, entrecerró los ojos y chasqueo la lengua, acto seguido tomo el vaso de la mesa de centro con brusquedad y camino hacia la cocina, ella lo miro con curiosidad pero no dijo nada, al cabo de unos segundos regreso con el vaso rebosando de una generosa cantidad de liquido, ella susurro un gracias y el se sentó, ella se fijo en que el ya casi no tenia, se iba a ofrecer en traer la botella de la cocina pero en el momento desecho la idea no fuera a pensar que ella se quería aprovechar de su licor, tomo un trago tímido y no pudo reprimir una expresión de admiración era el mejor ron que había probado en su vida, estuvieron en silencio alrededor de quince minutos y ella seguía disfrutando de aquel ron tan magnifico, miro el vaso de Snape para ver si la se lo había terminado y lo que vio la dejo asombrada. Pestañeo varias veces para ver si había visto mal.

-Esta lleno!, exclamo ella con admiración sin poder contenerse, tanto el asombro que casi tira al suelo el vaso que tenía en la mano

-¿Qué? Pregunto el no comprendiendo lo que ella decía, y ella señalo el vaso de el, el lo miro y acto seguido comprendió a lo que ella se refería, inconscientemente había llenado su vaso, se reprocho por aquel acto de descuido.

-Pero como?!!!, exclamo ella.

-lo llene cuando traje el tuyo.

-N…no, yo vi tu vaso y estaba a menos de una cuarta….

-Estas aluciando debe ser por que comiste muy rápido, le dijo el

-N...No… yo… dijo ella ahora dudando.

-Bueno…esta bien me descubriste soy un mago dijo el con una sonrisa difícil de definir

Por un segundo ella se sorprendió mucho, pero luego su tez cambio por una sonrisa.

-Si…y yo soy un hada...

El se encogió de hombros y siguió tomando de lo más tranquilo y ella llego a la conclusión que realmente su cerebro aun estaba un poco confundido.

-Sabes, dijo ella, no te he preguntado de donde eres, donde estudiaste?

El la miro hastiado y ella por supuesto no espero respuesta.

-Donde yo estudie había un muchacho que era el mas popular pero te imaginas el mas idiota de todos, creo que no falta uno de esos en los colegios, - Snape asintió- el era el sueño de todas pero al final se convertía en la pesadilla de las mismas.

-Si…pues no siempre se debe ver al más popular para encontrar buenas cualidades dijo y tomo un trago largo

-Yo siempre dije que a lal primera persona que me comprendiera y fuera cariñoso conmigo, pues le entregaría mi vida.

Snape la miraba con cara de aburrimiento, aunque realmente estaba lejos de sentir eso, el sabia de lo que ella hablaba, cuantas veces lo había sentido?, pero las cosas no son como parecen.

-Y por que no se la das a cualquiera?, necesariamente tiene que ser alguien que te comprenda y todo lo demás?.

Cristín sonrió y Snape se removió incomodo en el sillón,

-Realmente no…todo lo que me importa es que la otra persona me ame

-Yo… empezó Snape, de todas maneras ella era una desconocida que nunca mas volvería ver por que fingir con ella… se que las cosas casi nunca salen bien…, igual nunca creo que sabré como es ser correspondido al cien por ciento, y tampoco como lo haría yo… es cuestión de…. No juzgar, termino con una especie de suspiro.

-Si… Juzgar…

-Pero es igual la gente ve lo que quiere ver y eso no se cambia.

-Si… y si uno hace algo para que cambien su perspectiva quedas peor

-Te tildan de maldito

-¿Maldito? repitió Cristín un poco confundida

-Olvídalo…no es importante…

-Bueno… si los dos estamos… solos…dijo Cristín y Snape levanto la cabeza y fijo sus ojos en los de ella…. Por que no simplemente nos hacemos compañía.

-compañía…yo no puedo tener compañía… no la quiero tampoco, dijo en un tono lo mas descortés que pudo utilizar.

Cristín pestañeo varias veces como sopesando lo que acaba de escuchar y como no tenia nada que perder expresaría su opinión tal cual ella creía.

-Se ve que has sufrido mucho…. Yo también he pasado muchas cosas horribles, pero creo que tú has perdido la esperazas y las ganas de seguir.

-No s…

-Lo más fácil, es comportarse como un autómata sin emociones te lo digo a mi me ha servido para el exterior pero no para mi, cada vez mi alma se consume poco a poco, el dolor cuando es por dentro, dijo y se señalo el corazón, es difícil de sanar si uno realmente no quiere.

-es lo que tu tratas de creer no es cierto?

-No es que trate de creer es así, o vives o mejor muere, pero no puedes ir por la vida sin supuestamente sentir

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, eres tú y nada más.

-Puede ser, pero aplica para todos, lo de que es mejor no sufrir tanto si se puede.

Snape la miro por un momento tubo el impulso de arrastrarla hasta la calle para que se marchara, pero se contuvo, se puso en pie y fue el quien arrastro los pies hasta la calle el alcohol ya hacia efecto, antes de cerrar le hablo sin mirarla.

-Si quieres comer o algo, has lo que quieras, tengo que salir, no le habrás a nadie ni siguiera a mi, yo se como entrar.

-A que te refieres… pero ella no termino de formular la pregunta por que el ya se había ido, si que era raro, y aunque sabía que estaba haciendo mal en quedarse ahí, por que a todas luces incomodaba a su anfitrión lo haría, estaba segura que Severus estaba tan solo como ella en este mundo tan material.


	14. Caminata Reflexiva

**Capitulo XIV.- CAMINATA REFLEXIVA.-**

Severus Snape salió sin saber a donde ir, solo quería librarse un rato de tener que mover la boca, ósea hablar y para aclarar sus ideas, camino solo por unos momentos, claro después de haberse tomado un poco de poción multijugo, que le dio la apariencia de un hombre muy guapo, se miro sus manos un tanto morenas y en un espejo para su horror pudo ver que sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, una mirada de sorpresa fue reemplazada por una de insatisfacción, soltó el aire de golpe y siguió su camino, no sabia hacia donde solo quería caminar y pensar , pasado un muy buen rato una música lo saco de su ensimismamiento, levanto la mirada asustado y se dio cuenta que había entrado a un centro comercial muggle…. _"diablos!,¿ cuanto he caminado?", _miro hacia atrás sorprendido,….había tomado, así que esa era la razón por la cual el no sentía cuanto había caminado….miro su reloj y su sorpresa fue mas grande. Había transcurrido una hora y media desde que salió de la casa y no tenia ni idea de donde estaba….miro para todos lados pero solo habían tiendas y muchos muggles que parecían llegar cada vez mas y mas….."_y ahora", _pensó horrorizado….sentía que todo le daba vueltas, estaba un poco mareado y desorientado, y de repente sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro y lo sacaba de su ensimismamiento.

-¡AH!, exclamo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para ver quien se atrevía a tocarlo.

-¿Estas bien? Le pregunto una voz muy familiar….demasiada coincidencia.

-¡Tonks!, exclamo sin poder controlar su sorpresa

-¿te… te conozco?, le dijo esta extrañada.

-Errr. No!, ….no, yo…lo leí en tu …dijo al tiempo que le señala un gafete que colgaba de su chaqueta.

-¡ah!, ¡si!, oye que rápido eres para leer y que observador!

-Gracias.

-¿Eres de por aquí?, nunca te había visto, yo trabajo muy cerca de aquí, ¿estas perdido?, esa fue la impresión que me diste….

Snape se quedo observándola por unos segundos, aturdido entre la casualidad y el parloteo preguntón típico de su interlocutora

-Yo….eeh no soy de por aquí y no, no estoy perdido.

-Ahhh, bueno pensé que si….entonces mucho gusto….por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Yo? Ehh, me llamo….¿para que quieres saber mi nombre? Le dijo tajante

-No se por cortesía…disculpa si te moleste, hizo un gesto de impaciencia, ella solo quería ser amable, se dio la vuelta justo se iba cuando el la tomo del brazo en un intento desesperado por que no se fuera, ella sintió un pequeño escalofrió y el lo interpreto como molestia por lo que la soltó de inmediato.

-Perdon-….. no, no me molestas, _"total no sabe quien soy…hay que divertirse un rato" _pensó al tiempo que componía una sonrisa malévola, la cual le pareció familiar a Tonks pero no podía recordar de donde. …¿y donde trabajas? Le pregunto inocente Snape

-¡¿eh? Yo…e…. en la oficina de correos…sip, ahí, dijo en un apuro.

-Ya veo…pensé que habías dicho que trabajas cerca de aquí.

-Si asi es….

-Bueno…no soy de aquí pero que yo sepa por aquí no hay oficina de correos….le dijo Snape con una sonrisa mas inocentemente mala.

-Eeeee, si, es…una nueva división…no es como tal una oficina postal si no donde llegan correos y mandas correos y…

-¿Como en una oficina postal?

-¡Si!,… ¡No!...!si! es como una oficina postal pero no es una oficina postal….termino Tonks con un suspiro y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ya veo…..bueno…la verdad si estoy un poco perdido,….me podrías decir ¿para donde esta el norte del centro de Londres?

-err sip!, de casualidad voy para haya!, si tu quieres podemos caminar juntos!

-Ah, perfecto!,

Empezaron a caminar en silencio, Snape la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando y en una de esas miradas noto que no tenía anillo.

-¿tienes novio?, pregunto de golpe.

-¿Qué?...ee no…

-¿Eres soltera?

-Err tampoco…es complicado le dijo con una sonrisa y zanjando la discusión.

-Vaya…alguien como tú…. cualquiera pensaría que estas casada, le soltó al tiempo que levantaba una ceja.

Tonks lo miro con más atención…ese gesto…..pero no podía ser.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido….dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿no te da miedo caminar con un desconocido?.

-No…se defenderme si resultaras un maniaco…por cierto no me dijiste tu nombre.

-Cierto….me llamo James, lo dijo un poco mas tranquilo y soltó el nombre con un poco de asco bien disimulado, pero quería ver la reacción de la combinación de sus ojos verdes con el nombre…aunque estaba pensando que había sido mala idea, todo, incluso estar caminando con ella….

-¡guay!, tienes el nombre de un amigo, y hasta eres ojos verdes igual que el, y eres igual de guapo.

Snape sintió como le hervía la sangre, ¿Cómo podía estar coqueteando con el, ósea no con el, si no con un desconocido y peor….decir que Potter era guapo

-Cualquiera pensaría que estas coqueteando conmigo, le dijo tratando de sonreír pero le costaba.

-¡Mira!, ¡ahí viene el autobús!, exclamo sin responderle, Snape la miro sin comprender y de repente frente a ellos se detuvo un transporte muggle, se puso pálido pues nunca había subido a una cosa de esas.,….llenas de muggles...….y si lo descubría…

-Vamos!, le dijo ella , ya casi subida al auto bus

-N….no tengo dinero…lo siento yo caminare gracias.

-Oh!, vamos eso no es problema…yo te pago, vamos….

-No…no me pare…..pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase pues ella lo tomo por un brazo y lo jalo hacia adentro estando arriba ya no podía bajar pues mucha gente venia tras el.

-Oye!, esto es casi como un secuestro!, como sabes que esto me llevara a donde quiero ir!, le dijo Snape muy molesto.

-Yo se que si!, dijiste que ibas para el centro no es cierto? Y ¿al norte no?, ahora ten confianza siéntate.

Snape chasqueo la lengua y se sentó a la par de ella, arrugo el entrecejo y Tonks volvió a tener esa sensación de familiaridad, pasaron 10 minutos en silencio…

-James…..james…JAMES!

Snape la volvió a ver sin comprender….pero luego recordó que el le había dado ese asqueroso nombre.

-¿Qué sucede?

-y ¿de donde eres?.

-De…ehhhh…ahhhhh…..*tose*….no creo que conozcas.

-inténtalo….

-Yo…. En ese preciso momento y para salvación de Snape una tipa se sentaba a un lado de ellos y no paraba de verlo, esto provoco en Snape un poco de incomodidad.

-Me imagino que eres muy popular….veo que tienes muchas admiradoras

-No….jamás lo he sido…..y no creo serlo.

-Me imagino que en el colegio eras la sensación de las chicas..….. Snape la vio con un poco de odio que no pudo disimular.

-No.

-¿Me vas a decir que no tienes muchas chicas a tu alrededor?

-Así es

-No te creo…para muestra un botón esa chica no deja de verte.

-Si…pero quien yo quiero que me mire, no me mira, le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Tal vez…. no se lo has dicho…. Le dijo Tonks sintiéndose extraña…algo le llamaba la atención de aquel hombre…y no era su físico, era algo más, miro hacia la ventana pensando…Snape miro a la chica que lo veía y esta lo saludo, el no devolvió el saludo, en realidad no era fea…pero como se le ocurre hablarle a un desconocido,…justo como Tonks. Esto lo volvió a molestar, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que el efecto pronto se le pasaría tenia unos 10 minutos mas y el pánico se apodero de el, y trato de controlarse….miro por la ventana ya estaba oscuro, y esto lo asusto más no sabia porque, para su tranquilidad Tonks le dijo que era momento de bajar y esto lo tranquilizo un poco, se bajaron y el bus se fue y quedaron en total soledad, frente al pequeño y desolado centro comercial donde estaba el bar en el que se habían reunido la ultima vez, nada comparado al centro comercial del cual venían…

-Bien….aquí te ubicas?, le pregunto Tonks.

-Si….de aquí puedo irme a mi casa sin problemas,…. En ese preciso momento Snape y Tonks sintieron unas gotas y ambos miraron hacia el cielo….. en confirmación a lo que estaban pensando una ráfaga de viento los azoto confirmando que la lluvia estaba por caer.

-Bueno….mejor me voy ya empezó a llover y pues….

-Si!, lo interrumpió mucho gusto de haberte conocido, Tonks sonrió y el la miro significativamente, no pudo controlarse y la miro como con intensidad,en ese momento todo tubo sentido para Tonks, sabia quien era el que estaba tras ese disfraz, sin ningún margen de error, ella lo miro de igual manera, y la tormenta se precipito con mucha fuerza, cualquiera pensaría que esto haría mermar el momento…pero no fue así, Snape sin pensar en nada, acordó la distancia dando un paso acercándose mas a ella, quedaron muy juntos, Snape no supo en que momento perdió la cabeza, tal vez buscando calor humano en una situación tan helada, pero lo cierto es que se inclino despacio tratando de refrenarse pero no pudo y sus labios tocaron los cálidos labios de Tonks, y este profundizo el beso sin impórtale nada, sin importarle si alguien los miraba, sin importarle que el estaba sintiendo los cambios de la poción multijugo que indicaban el final del efecto. Tonks correspondió con igual intensidad, no le importaba nada, sabia que estaba mal, pero que podía hacer?, ella estaba enamorada de el… y …ellos pues…querían aprovechar esos momentos que querían que se volvieran eternos, y el con una necesidad que no pudo refrenar abrazo a Tonks con los dos brazos, en banda, en la cintura de ella y ella enredo sus brazos en el cuello de el y sus manos en su cabello, sintiendo como les hervía la sangre y como cada vez mas se entregaban a esas dulces sensaciones, tanto que ya no sentían la lluvia, ya nada existía a su alrededor… hasta que Snape se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido, se separó de ella, despacio, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, respirando alterado, con el corazón a punto de estallarle, con la frustración mas grande de su vida, la miro como nunca había mirado a nadie…humillado, sin el efecto de la poción dejando ver el rostro de Severus Snape, ella lo miro confundida, dolida!, no sabia que hacer, que decir…quería saber que era lo que el quería de ella, pero no tenia valor para hablar, se miraron unos segundos, pero no lo resistió, esta vez Snape estaba vencido, bajo la vista pensando en que hacer….y no se le ocurrió nada, la vio por ultima vez y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria hacia donde ella iría miro hacia la calle que hacia charcos y se vio reflejado en el agua y por primera vez noto que tenia su apariencia, volvió a verla un poco asustado pero ella ya no estaba…eso quería decir que ella no había besado al desconocido…si no a su enemigo….o al menos se dio cuenta de a quien había besado….tal vez por eso se había quedado sin decir nada…beso a quien menos se esperaba….o…..bueno…no sabia que pensar….el siguió su camino preguntándose si su caminata había sido para aclarar ideas o para enredarlas mas.-


	15. Detras del Velo

**CAPITULO XV.- DETRÁS DEL VELO.**

Snape llegó a su casa mojado y confundido, preguntándose que había pasado, o que pasaría de aquí en adelante, y lo que el sentía…y lo que ella sentía.

-Hola Severus!, Snape levanto la cabeza un poco asustado, vio a Cristín y recordó que …..bueno que ahí vivía al parecer...

-Hola, dijo sin ganas de hacer nada, se sentó en el sillón, ella lo vio con un poco de lastima.

-Estas mojado…porque no te cambias. Este solo se limito a verla de reojo y chasqueo la lengua en señal que no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, ella entendió y se sentó en el sillón frente a el, obligando a verla, el levanto una ceja y con un gesto de desagrado miro hacia otro lado.

-Oye, he preparado comida, espero no te moleste….

-No me molesta.

-Sabes quería pedirte algo.

Lentamente Snape se giro, la miró cansinamente y le hizo un ademan con la mano para que prosiguiera

-Pues veras…umm quería saber si me podía quedar unos días contigo.

-No me parece buena idea, le dijo tajante

-Vamos solo una semana!, es que estoy viviendo con una amiga, pero ella esta de viaje y me da miedo estar sola….

-yo no puedo ser niñero de nadie

-no me vas a cuidar, le dijo ella en un tono…inocente

-Eee. La verdad es muy peligroso vivir conmigo, pero ¿sabes?, no tengo ganas de discutir así que has lo que se te de la gana.

-Gracias Severus!, se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejía, Snape casi que reacciona brusco por la sorpresa pero se pudo controlar, suspiro y se recostó en el sillón mas largo y miro el techo que estaba iluminado por una tenue luz de color naranja proveniente de la chimenea.

-_me comporto como un patético adolescente….tengo que continuar, no estancarme, tengo que olvidarla, el mundo mágico….el MALDITO futuro del mundo mágico…."depende de ello _"dijo parodiando a Albus, …_debería mandar todo al diablo y vivir tranquilo…..al menos…esta tarde si no la ponemos tan dramática, no me fue tan mal"_

- Oye Severus, le dijo ella ¿no vas a comer?

-Sabes que….creo que si, le dijo con una sonrisa extraña en la boca.

Paso alrededor de una semana, Severus se despidió de Cristín recordándole que aunque el llegara y le dijera que abriera no lo hiciera, ella le insistía tanto porque de esa indicación que le toco inventar que tenia un hermano gemelo que era descuartizador de gente, por su puesto Cristin fingió que le creía, pero sabia que no era cierto, claro que no iba a discutir con Snape, era su único amigo y no lo iba a perder solo porque ella no se conformaba con esa explicación.

Severus salió ya entrada la noche para la antigua catedral donde Tonks (se mareo por un segundo) y Remus lo esperarían, el sabia que tenia que prepararse psicológicamente para lo que pasaría esa noche, estaba muy nervioso, y no sabia en realidad porque era, si por la misión, por ver a Tonks, por la combinación, lo que fuera lo cierto era que se estaba muriendo de los nervios como nunca antes, vería a Tonks desde aquel incidente, y tenia que prepararse para cualquier cosa.

Vio la entrada de la catedral y todo estaba oscuro sus botas se hundían cada vez mas en la nieve, sentía que caminaba con botas de plomo, llevaba la espada en la espalda pues la necesitarían esa noche, y le iba a ser imposible invocarla luego, también sentía que esa noche la espada pesaba mas de lo normal, entro en la catedral y todo estaba a oscuras y muy helado, pensó que dentro estaría un poco cálido pero se equivoco, miro hacia todos lados y entro en la segunda puerta donde sabia que había una pequeña chimenea, entro y saco su varita realizo un hechizo para encender la chimenea y en el momento sintió como entraba en calor, se sentó en el sofá mas largo que había en la estancia, se sentó sin reparar en el polvo que había total, que mas daba dejo la espada a un lado del sofá, en una esquina la apoyo y la observo un momento, le pareció majestuosa ver aquella espada erguida, pesada, milenaria, y que ahora serviría. Se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos, trataría de calmar sus nervios, y respiro profundo.

Luego de aproximadamente 15 minutos, escucho unos pasos que se acercaban, sabia de quien se trataba, por eso respiro otra vez profundo y no se atrevió abrir los ojos, si se equivocaba podría estar en problemas…..pero no se equivoca, era la persona que el esperaba….

Tonks entro a la catedral y vio una pequeña luz anaranjada que salía de una de las habitaciones, saco su varita y se acerco despacio, se pego un poco a la pared aunque le saco un respingo al principio por que estaba mas helada de lo que ella esperaba, se encamino y cuando llego a la puerta percibió un olor muy conocido, distinto a los demás, distinto al olor de las paredes y polvo mojado, se relajo un poco y entro con mas confianza, y lo vio, estaba con arrecostado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, al parecer estaba dormido, se le notaba el cansancio acumulado clara muestra que se había permitido cerrar los ojos, ella sonrío y decidió sentarse en el otro sillón sin hacer ruido para evitar que el se despertara, pero cuando paso por un lado del sillón donde estaba Snape con la pierna empujo la espada, la cual hizo un ruido espantoso en todo el edificio, segundos que le parecieron minutos de ruido a Tonks, esta cerro los ojos y cuando el ruido ceso abrió uno de los ojos y lo miro….para su sorpresa el seguía con los ojos cerrados, impasible, profundamente dormido, Tonks se sorprendió, realmente estaba muy casando para no haberse despertado con semejante ruido, ella se sentó lo mas silenciosa que pudo, y miro hacia la chimenea.

-Como siempre Nymphadora haciendo escándalo

Ella dio un respingo pues no esperaba que estuviera despierto.

-¿estas…estas despierto?

-Desde que entraste…

-Vaya….. creí que estabas dormido

Snape abrió los ojos y la miro por primera vez, sintió un remolino en el estomago, pero no dejo de verla.

-Y….¿donde esta el hombre lobo?

-No tardara en venir, incluso creí que ya estaría aquí, el viene de la madriguera y yo de mi casa.

Snape asintió y un silencio incomodo se instaló entre los dos, pasaron como 10 minutos así, sin decirse nada, solo viendo los dos el fuego de la chimenea y cada uno pensando que pensaría el otro….Snape carraspeo y ella lo miro de reojo.

-Nymphadora…yo…

En ese momento escucharon unos pasos fuertes, despreocupados de ser escuchados, sacaron sus varitas y se pusieron de pie, al parecer la persona dueña de esos pasos se detuvo en seco al escucharlos a ellos, se quedaron así inmóviles por un par de segundos, hasta que por la puerta asomo una capa de viaje color café, la capa de Remus Lupin.

-Remus!, Exclamo Tonks, y dio unos pasos para ir hacia el, pero sorpresivamente Snape la tomo por el brazo, ella se extraño y Snape le hizo un ademan que se esperara, ella comprendió y el la soltó y ambos apuntaron al viajero.

-Bájate la capucha para poder verte, ordeno Snape, y así lo hizo, y en efecto era Remus.

-¿Eres Remus Lupin?, pregunto Snape.

-Si los soy contesto este, estudie contigo en el colegio, y se de la espada de las mil hojas, y soy un hombre lobo.

-Eso es algo que todos sabemos, dijo Snape con maldad, di algo que nadie sepa.

-Snape es Remus, reclamo Tonks, pero el no dejo de verlo.

-Se que James te salvo la vida, dijo Remus un poco molesto.

Snape chasqueo la lengua pero bajo la varita, Tonks que ya conocía esa historia los miro alternativamente atenta a alguna reacción violenta por sobre todo de parte de Snape.

-Bueno dijo Snape ahora que estamos todos, dijo e hizo una sonrisa burlista, es hora de irnos….Nymphadora, estas segura que no esta Lungert en el ministerio.

-Si, esta de vacaciones…

-Bien, porque tenemos que entrar al ministerio.

-A que parte?, pregunto Tonks curiosa.

-A la sala del velo…

-¡¿Qué?, preguntaron Tonks y Remus al mismo tiempo.

-Si…no hay tiempo en el camino les explico, ahora vamos, no tenemos toda la noche, dijo y salieron los tres de la catedral…. y se aparecieron en un callejón cerca del ministerio…

-Es una locura que ustedes dos entren, dijo Tonks, porque no me encargo yo, de lo que sea que hay que hacer.

-No!, dijo Snape, esto es importante, y dudo mucho que puedas sola.

Tonks lo miro con odio pero no dijo nada, Snape saco tres botellitas que claramente tenían poción multijugo y les dio una a cada uno y vio a Tonks seriamente

-Te la tomaras solo en caso de emergencia, por cualquier percance….guárdala bien...Solo tomate la mitad, le dijo a Remus….casi no tenia ingredientes, igual solo nos servirán para salir y entrar, el efecto durara unos 15 minutos. Remus asintió y ambos se tomaron el jugo hasta la mitad del bote, cada uno lo guardo en su túnica, y entraron junto con Tonks, sin ningún problema, el mago de seguridad los dejo pasar sin preguntar nada, ya que era muy amigo de Tonks.

-Que suerte, no necesitamos explicar nada, aporto Remus al tiempo que le daba un beso a Tonks en la mejía, Snape lo vio y apretó los puños.

-No te distraigas Lupin…deja de comportarte como un idiota. Remus lo miro sorprendido pero no dijo nada, Snape se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando recriminándose por lo que acaba de decir, Tonks iba a decir algo pero Remus la tomo de la mano, ella lo miro y el negó con la cabeza.

Caminaron unos minutos cuando por fin llegaron al salón del velo…Tonks abrió la puerta y entraron sigilosamente, estando dentro pudieron contemplar el arco del velo y Remus palideció al instante, Snape y Remus cruzaron miradas por unos segundos en la que la mirada de Remus era claramente de nostalgia y la de Snape indescifrable, en ese momento la remplazo por una mirada y una sonrisa burlista, y Remus dejo de verlo. Bajaron en silencio solo se escuchaba el murmullo del movimiento del velo a pesar de que era imposible que se colara una ráfaga de viento.

Snape se coloco frente a una parte del arco y escucho murmullos extraños, se acerco despacio, a examinarlo, y una curiosidad enorme lo embargo, quería saber que decían, trato de acercarse mas pero se dio cuenta que estaba desviándose del objetivo de la misión, saco la espada, la miro por unos momentos, y chasqueo la lengua.

-necesitamos el espejo de oesed….esta aquí en el ministerio ¿cierto?

-Si…. Creo que si….la ultima vez que escuche de el, lo tenia Lungert en una habitación que esta a la par de su despacho….lo estaba estudiando al parecer…..¿porque no me habías dicho que lo necesitábamos?

-Pensé que no iba hacer necesario, pero veo que si….y sonrío un poco impaciente.

-esta bien…no esta lejos de aquí, vamos….empezaron a caminar por unos pasillos que parecían laberintos,

-Dime una cosa… le susurro Remus a Tonks…. ¿Que te pregunto Severus para saber que tu, eras tu? …Tonks se quedo callada unos instantes reflexionando en lo que Remus le acaba de decir….¿como sabia el que ella era ella?...

-Nada… no me pregunto nada…creo que lo supo porque tropecé con su espada….Remus asintió pero ni el ni Tonks quedaron satisfechos con esa explicación….llegaron y Tonks saco su varita y la paso como si fuera un scanner una luz roja se vislumbro, la puerta se abrió al momento.

-Como lo hiciste?, preguntó Remus intrigado.

-Solo pase mi código de Auror….espero que Lungert no tenga identificador…..Entraron con cuidado de no tocar nada, el despacho era enorme y sumamente pulcro, ordenado, y lúgubre, muy parecido al despacho de Snape…llegaron al cuarto anexo y habían muchas cosas y vieron un gran bulto cubierto por una sabana negra, con cuidado la removieron y al instante el espejo brillo con un rayo de luz que se reflejaba en el, y en efecto era el espejo de Oesed.

-Esta quebrado!, exclamo Tonks, al espejo le cruzaba una grieta diagonal, muy extraña en realidad.

-Que raro….no es un golpe como cualquiera que deja varias pequeñas fisuras….dijo Snape acercándose a examinar el espejo…..y miro la línea con detenimiento… Se ve como si hubiese sido sometido a presión, y vio su reflejo partido en dos…pero en ese momento se aparto un poco azorado al recordar las habilidades de aquel espejo.

Llevaron el espejo hasta el salón sin hacer más comentarios, estando en el salón Snape índico que se colocara justo en frente y al medio del arco…en ese preciso momento los murmullos se hicieron claramente mas fuertes, Remus se acerco despacio como hipnotizado. Y llevo sus dedos al espejo.

-LUPIN!, Remus salió del trance y lo vio

-No toquen el espejo, ni el arco…no se que podría pasar…..¿esta claro?...ambos asintieron y una sensación extraña recorrió a Remus

-Háganse a un lado, no me estorben, Snape se paro frente al espejo de Oesed y se vio reflejado tal cual el, el efecto de la poción multijugo había terminado, respiro profundo y se concentro, abrió los ojos y pensó en ella, y miro directo al espejo, pero algo lo desconcentro, vio como Tonks se ponía en puntas y miraba por sobre el hombro de el, y ahí estaba, y no se movía, y esto le hacia interferencia a Snape

-Que no entiendes Nymphadora!, le dijo molesto, deja de estar atrás de …..

Pero vio hacia atrás y no había nadie, y miro a un lado asustado y la vio, estaba lejos, imposible que se reflejara en el espejo…..Remus que estaba a un lado de Snape lo miro ceñudo y Snape lo vio también y le enseño los dientes furioso, y Remus empezó a sospechas que algo raro pasaba ahí….y Snape lo sintió, sabia que Remus se había dado cuenta que el había visto a su esposa en el espejo….sintió como sus mejías tomaban un poco de color, pero se logro controlar antes que se notara más.

-Lupin….párate aquí, le dijo y esta vez la expresión de Remus fue de sorpresa, mas sin preguntar hizo lo que Snape le decía….

-¿Qué es lo que mas quieres en este mundo?, le pregunto Snape y ambos se reflejaban en el espejo…..

-A mi esposa…contesto Remus para dejarle claro a Snape que era SU esposa, y Snape lo sintió pero no se inmuto. Y con vos melosa le dijo.

-No deseas estar otra vez con tus amigos?, no decías que tus años de colegio habían sido los mas felices?, ¿Qué es lo que mas quieres?

A Remus se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, era cierto, el quería volver a ver a sus amigos mas que nada. Eran su familia, habían crecido juntos, los momentos más felices de su vida, los extrañaba….y en ese momento James y Sirius se reflejaron en el espejo y los murmullos se hicieron mas fuertes y claros, ya no eran murmullos podía escuchar a James y a Sirius llamándolo y riéndose.

-¿Qué ves?, pregunto Snape.

-Veo a James y Sirius dijo con la voz cortada y saliendo de la boca de Remus un humo claro, como cuando hace frio….

-Bien contesto Snape satisfecho, y saco la espada que ahora era de un color azul pálido y la blandió dos veces en equis frente al espejo, Tonks que se había acercado, se asusto al ver que Snape sacaba la espada, y cuando termino de blandirla se hizo una especie de grieta en el espacio delante del espejo y bruscamente se corrió la cortina del velo dejando pasar una brisa fuerte y helada. Tonks ahogo un grito y sintió como el aire de la habitación cambiaba de dirección, Remus miró a Snape sin poder creer lo que tenia frente, se ciño la túnica al cuerpo pues el viento sentía que se la arrebataba, Snape esbozo una sonrisa y se giro para ver a Tonks ella se limito a mirarlo y a tragar grueso visiblemente.

-Vamos….dijo viendo hacia el frente.

-¡¿Qué? Se sorprendió Remus y lo miro pero Snape no lo volvió a ver.

Snape salto y como si lo hubiese succionado una aspiradora desde dentro del portal desapareció, Remus sin pensarlo hizo un ademan a Tonks para que lo siguiera e hizo lo mismo que Snape, Tonks siguió a Remus y al momento sintió como todo su cuerpo se congelaba, le costaba respirar y cuando creyó que se ahogaría sintió el duro suelo bajo su cara y todo su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y no vio nada, estaba en total oscuridad, y cuando iba hablar por el miedo de no ver nada, escucho la clara vos de Remus

-Lumus! Dicho esto Tonks pudo ver a Remus de pie frente a ella con la mano estirada hacia ella ofreciéndole su ayuda.

Tonks tomo su mano y vio también mas haya un par de botas negras, .….ese era Snape, este se acerco rápidamente a ellos, Tonks vio a su alrededor y vio que estaban en una especie de cueva, húmeda, fría y grande…

-Severus… ¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo se… dijo sinceramente y un poco preocupado….no se nada de aquí, Dumbledore me explico un poco…pero muy poco en realidad el tampoco sabia que pasaba en esta dimensión.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?, pregunto Remus.

Pero en ese momento escucharon un ruido fuerte parecido a una tuba desafinada, tan fuerte que se taparon los oídos automáticamente.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?, dijo Tonks preocupada.

-No lo se…contesto Snape…pero será mejor que nos movamos.

Empezaron a caminar por la cueva y Snape tenia la desagradable impresión que alguien los espiaba, Tonks iba tras el, y Remus al final, caminaron despacio Snape empuño la espada aun mas fuerte por miedo a que se le callera e hiciera ruido, no tenia ni idea a lo que se enfrentarían antes de llegar al lugar indicado, siguieron caminando en total silencio, y Remus y Tonks se preguntaban que hacían en ese lugar... Después de un tiempo de caminar sin decir palabras, se encontraron en una bifurcación.

-Guiame, susurro Snape a su varita y esta apunto hacia la derecha. Y siguió el camino de pronto vieron una luz cegadora, pero una vez sus ojos se acostumbraron a esa luz mas fuerte que la de la varita vieron un lugar lleno de diamantes y piedras preciosas de todo tipo que reflejaban y destellaban luz cálida

-¡Que lindo!, exclamó Tonks separándose de los dos hombres.

-Severus….. ¿Aquí es donde venimos? …pregunto Remus por lo bajo…

-No…No lo se….pero no lo creo…..dijo al tiempo que miraba para todos lados…saco la espada y la miro, sin decir nada la guardo…. ¿Dónde esta Tonks?, reparo de pronto.

Tonks se había alejado de ellos y estaba caminando en medio de todas las piedras preciosas, y de pronto llego a un jardín con los arboles mas grandes que hubiese visto en su vida, vio una mariposa muy linda y sus movimientos tan delicados la hipnotizaron y sin darse cuenta la empezó a seguir, y esta la llevo hasta un lago, con una cascada, definitivamente aquello debía ser el paraíso, los peces de todos colores en el agua brillaban tanto como las piedras preciosas. De pronto sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro y ella dio un respingo y se volvió asustada.

-Por fin te encuentro!, exclamo Snape y le sonrió abiertamente.

-Snape….estas sonriendo!, dijo asombrada Tonks….

-¿Si?, no me di cuenta, debe ser por el alivio que siento de haberte encontrado…

Tonks se quedo de piedra…de verdad se había preocupado tanto como para no darse cuenta que estaba siendo amable con ella.

-Vaya…gracias por preocuparte…

-Y como no lo iba hacer…tu….tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti.

Tonks parpadeo varias veces, un sonrojo que no pudo disimular acompaño a un sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro.

-Snape…

-Antes no me decías Snape… ¿Por qué lo haces ahora?

-Tu me lo pediste…. ¿recuerdas?

-Si…estaba dolido por que te casaste con el licántropo, dijo con desprecio…

-y Remus?, pregunto Tonks sobresaltada…

-Esta ahí cumpliendo un encargo….pero ya nos reunimos con el…esta bien no te preocupes….lo amas verdad?

-Snape…. Es mi esposo.

-Pero lo amas o no?, dijo este acercándosele despacio.

-No…

-Entonces ¿a quien amas?…. le dijo tan cerca que ella sintió su aliento…su olor y se dejo embriagar por las sensaciones…

-Pues….dijo estaban a unos centímetros de besarse, pero en ese momento sintió que la separaban de el, vio un resplandor plateado y Snape explotaba en sombras, parpadeo y fue como si muchos ruidos vinieran en envestida, como si de pronto hubiera recuperado la audición parpadeo y vio a Snape con la espada en las manos, preocupado, y vio a su lado, Remus tenia su mano, no entendía lo que pasaba,

-¿Estas bien?, pregunto Snape agitado.

-¡¿Qué diablos fue eso? Dijo Remus visiblemente asustado , Tonks aun se sentía perdida, parpadeo varias veces y vio que las sombras provenientes del Snape falso, se condensaban frente a ellos.

Snape miro a Tonks y rápidamente miro hacia arriba, donde Tonks dirigía la mirada, y vio como las sombras se hacían sólidas, Snape abrió los ojos de la impresión.

Snape se puso delante de ellos y Remus sin esperar saco su varita

-Humanos, problemáticos, de naturaleza autodestructiva, no son bienvenidos, y sacan sus armas de juguete pensando que nos podrán derrotar….son años de oscuridad lo que nos dan la seguridad de nuestros actos..y de hambre reprimida también…..hambre de almas….

-¿Quién eres tu?, pregunto Snape no muy seguro de lo que tenia que hacer.

-¿yo?, estas en mi casa…no sería mejor que te presentaras tu?...o mejor te presento a mis hijos… Holesoul! y volvieron a escuchar el sonido anterior y en ese preciso momento Remus sintió como retorcían su mano y la varita se alejaba de el, Tonks que ya había sacado la suya trato de invocar la de Remus pero no paso nada….. De pronto Tonks sintió como la levantaban del suelo y la apretaban tanto que no podía respirar…soltó su varita y no podía ver a su enemigo

-TONKS!, grito Remus, Snape la vio, y busco la fuente que la tenia en ese estado y vio desesperado para todos lados y no vio absolutamente nada, y solo se le ocurrió agitar la espada en dirección a lo que parecía tenia a Tonks, y se escucho un sonoro ruido tan agudo que pensaron que se querían sordos y en ese momento cayo un tentáculo a los pies de Tonks que ahora respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Estas bien?, le preguntó Remus asustado…..y Tonks asintió,

-Severus….

-Son invisibles, declaro Snape, parece que son una especie de calamares…. Y escuchaban como se movían alrededor de ellos y no los miraban…era como pelear contra la nada….

- smaragdinus! Exclamo Tonks y al momento se revelaron los que en efecto eran una especie de calamares que en vez de boca tenían un hoyo negro que parecía interminable, y la batalla empezó, Remus y Tonks invocaron un encantamiento para cortar y Snape hacia lo que podía con la espada, y lo tomaron por el brazo, y la espada cayo y Snape fue alzado por los aires, pero Tonks logro cortar el tentáculo que lo aprisionaba, este se precipitó al suelo, pero logro caer sin hacerse ningún daño le agradeció con un rápido movimiento de cabeza y continuaron, pero hubo un momento que eran demasiados, sabían que ya no tenían oportunidad y en ese momento Snape vio una especie de grieta lo suficientemente grande como para que pudieran pasar por ahí, tomo la mano de Tonks lo mas fuerte que pudo y llamo a Remus a que lo siguieran, y todos atravesaron la fisura, y todo se volvió como un tobogán caían y caían sin llegar al final, tanto que Snape saco su varita listo para cualquier eventualidad, de pronto una luz fuere los segó, salieron disparados y cayeron a la orilla de un lago.

-Diablos!, casi no salimos con vida!, exclamo Tonks, Snape y Remus asintieron…

-Que hechizo utilizaste haya atrás para revelar a las bestias?, pregunto Snape que se había impresionado mucho.

-smaragdinus?, es un hechizo revelador de huellas digitales….cambian la pigmentación a verde…se me ocurrió que podía servir, Snape asintió y se sacudió la túnica para disimular un poco lo impresionado que estaba y vio su reflejo en el agua y se dio cuenta que ya no estaban al parecer en la cueva y vieron a su alrededor y el lugar era muy familiar, muy conocido, mas que conocido, se trataba de Hogwarts, estaban en el lago

-¿Salimos de la cueva? ¿Esto es Hogwarts? Pregunto Remus, Snape que no podía hablar porque sospechaba lo que pasaría de un momento a otro y solo negó con la cabeza

-Y ahora….comenzó Tonks pero vio tres siluetas que se aproximaban por la explanada, Remus y Snape estaban de espaldas, Remus giro al ver la cara de Tonks y no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban


	16. Reencuentros

**CAPITULO XVI.- REENCUENTROS **

-James!, Sirius!, Lily!, Exclamo y corrió hacia ellos sin poder contenerse, James y Sirius lo recibieron con un abrazo y Remus empezó a llorar

-Vamos lunático…tu siempre con el drama!, exclamo Sirius.

-Me alegra verte Lunático…¿ya no sales a merodear en las noches?, pregunto juguetón James….

-No cornamenta ya no…..dijo y los tres sonrieron.

Tonks que contemplaba la escena con lagrimas en los ojos se había olvidado de Snape, y lo miro el seguía de espaldas y estaba temblando visiblemente y sudando, jamás lo había visto de aquella manera, tan vulnerable, le iba preguntar que le pasaba, pero en ese momento la interrumpió una voz de mujer, la cual les saco un respingo a los dos, pero mas a Snape que no pudo disimular.

-Severus….

Snape no contesto nada, ni se movió, mas parecía ocupado en tratar de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, Tonks no se había dado cuenta en que momento se había acercado Lily Potter la madre de Harry Potter.

-¿Nos permites un momento?, le dijo Lily a Tonks, y esta miro a Snape con un poco de duda pero asintió y se fue a reunir con Remus y sus amigos que ya estaban muy lejos del lugar, al parecer querían recordar viejos tiempos y fueron a caminar

Tonks llego donde estaban ellos que ya estaban bastante retirados y estaban riendo como nunca había visto reír a Remus, ella se acerco y Sirius la abrazo, y le esbozo una sonrisa.

-Así que dejaste a Lily y a Snivellus solos? Interrogo a Tonks pero esta no alcanzo a contestar.

-Déjalo Sirius, ellos tienen mucho que arreglar, dijo James con calma.

-¿No te molesta? Le pregunto Remus a James,

-No….ha hecho mucho por mi hijo y aunque me odie a mi y hasta cierto punto a Harry lo ha salvado, merece mi gratitud…

-Ahora es tu mejor amigo, dijo Sirius al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Calma Canuto!, no eras tu el que decía que aunque te doliera admitirlo era muy valiente.

-Oye yo no he dicho tal cosa!, reclamo aireado Sirius

-Vaya!, como puede cambiar la muerte a las personas!, aporto Remus jovial y todos rieron con el comentario

Lily se acercó despacio a Severus para no provocar alguna reacción alterada de parte de el

-Severus,….volvió a repetir Lily y puso una mano en el hombro de el y este volvió a saltar visiblemente, y estaba claro que el no se daría la vuelta así que ella lo rodeo y se puso frente a el.

-Severus…. ¿no te da gusto verme?...Sev, mírame…le dijo al tiempo que ponía sus manos en las mejías de Snape y dulcemente lo obligaba a verla a la cara, y así fue, cuando Snape vio los ojos verdes de Lily, aquellos ojos que por años lo habían perseguido no pudo mas y la abrazo, y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas rodaran por sus mejías.

-Lily….Lily…perdóname, perdóname, por todo, no sabes cuanto lo siento, de verdad, perdóname, ha sido un infierno mi vida, por que no podía ni siguiera pedirte perdón, no sabes cuanto lo siento, no sabes como en las noches el remordimiento no me dejaba dormir, y antes de dormir por lo general estas tu, con este sentimiento de culpa que me come, de verdad lo siento….yo…

-Severus, le dijo en susurro al oído, no tengo nada que perdonarte, no lo hiciste con la intención de hacerme daño.

-Pero…yo…

-No Severus, tu no tienes la culpa, eras muy joven no sabias lo que hacías, nunca te imaginaste esto, no te preocupes, si algo tenia que perdonarte ya lo he hecho, tranquilo Sev.

-Fue el error más grande de mi vida…

-Ya lo has pagado con creces Severus…..Gracias por cuidar de Harry, eso era lo primero que quería decirte al verte.

-No ha sido nada, todo lo he hecho por ti, le dijo y se despego de ella y la miro a los ojos.

-Lo se…. Y gracias, es lo mejor que pudiste a ver hecho por mi.

-Se miraron por un momento y Snape la miraba con un perrito mojado y perdido, y ella le acaricio el cabello y el se sentía en la gloria, no podía creer que esos sentimientos existieran…. Lily se acerco a el despacio y pego sus labios a los de Snape, el no podía creerlo, y se dejo ir por las emociones que sentía

En ese momento Tonks que se había quedado sentada frente a ellos presencio la escena y bajo la mirada, pero tratando de disimular para evitar que sus acompañantes motivados por la curiosidad voltearan y se encontraran con lo que ella había presenciado, y sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

y por un momento Snape volvió a hacer aquel adolescente que tantas veces había soñado con ese beso, y fue maravilloso, fue tal como se lo había esperado, incluso mejor, despertó muchas emociones lo hizo sentir algo que nadie había logrado, era todo un sueño,….y se dio cuenta que en efecto era solo un sueño, a pesar de sentir todo aquello, el ya no era aquel adolescente que ansiaba ese beso, ya no era lo que ella lo hacia sentir, fue un sentimiento puro, sin malicia, ingenuo, pero el ya no lo era, se separaron y ella lo miro a los ojos

-Siempre estaré enamorado ti, declaro Snape con una gran sonrisa en los labios….siempre serás mi amor platónico…

-Se que ahora sientes un amor real.

-Si…lo siento, pero ella no me quiere , declaro sin pensarlo.

Lily sonrió y lo acaricio otra vez.

-No te confundas Severus…..No dejes que se vaya.

-Lily, le dijo al tiempo que se alejaba un paso de ella y la tomaba de una mano….necesito saber,…

-Si, se a lo que has venido….y lo que buscas esta en el valle de Godric.

-Pero Lupin….

-Remus no busco donde tenia que buscar….esta en mi cuello mortal, en el collar con que fui enterrada.

-Quieres decir que….

-Si…lo corto ella y el puso cara de horror y nuevamente ella le acaricio el rostro.

-No te preocupes, yo no estoy ahí, no pasa nada. Snape asintió y el estomago se le revolvió.

-Por cierto, el peligro esta en quien menos te lo esperas Severus…

-A que te refieres, le pregunto extrañado.

-Me refiero a…tu sabes….tu padre…..Severus abrió la boca para preguntarle a que se refería, pero en ese momento escucharon un fuerte sonido.

-Severus vienen por ustedes!, corre, los detendremos por un momento…utiliza tu espada. Snape volvió a abrir la boca para preguntar pero como siempre lily sabia lo que el iba a decir.

-No nos pasara nada, nosotros no tenemos cuerpo mortal, corre!, Snape apretó los labios y no dijo más, miro para un lado y vio correr a Tonks y a Remus y se dirigió a ese lugar para encontrarse, se reunieron y Snape se dio cuenta que no sabia hacia donde ir,…. Se empezó a desvanecer la ilusión del castillo y los terrenos.

-Severus que hacemos!, le urgió Remus…

-No .…no se contesto este desesperado…saco su varita y le dijo "Guíame" y señalo hacia el sauce boxeador que aun no se había desvanecido, corrieron y lograron llegar, Snape miro por el pasillo que conducía hasta la casa de los gritos pero estaba sellado.

-Guíame! Grito desesperado y la varita señalaba hacia atrás de el, los tres volvieron a ver y los Holesoul venían tras ellos, no podían dar marcha atrás.

-Guíame!, grito otra vez y obtuvo el mismo resultado, y recordó las palabras de lily,

-La espada!, dijo en voz alta y la saco sin pensar y estuvo a punto de herir a Remus y volvió abrir otro portal frente a la entrada del pasadizo y los tres pasaron por el y cayeron por unos segundos, y con un sonoro golpe se detuvo su caída. Snape soltó el aire de golpe…habían estado cerca…..estaban otra vez en la cueva, tenia que apurarse algo le hacia sentir que no tenían mucho tiempo

-Vamos dijo Snape ,Hay que buscar el portal, este se cierra solo desde afuera y los tres sacaron sus varitas para iluminar su camino, los tres caminaron suave pero rápido…no podían creerlo estaban a unos cuantos metros del portal y lograrían salir con vida…pero en ese preciso momento varios holesoul salieron de todos los lados rodeándolos, se pusieron de espalda contra espalda, esperando el ataque de estos que no tardo mucho, uno de ellos golpeo a Remus en la cara y empezó la batalla, volaban hechizos por todos lados, pero parecía que cada vez llegaban mas y mas.

-Hay que tratar de llegar al portal, sin que estas cosas pasen a nuestra dimensión!, dijo Snape y eso intentaron, y estaba funcionando, pero en ese momento un holesoul tomo por la pierna izquierda a Snape arrastrándolo varios metros, Remus y Tonks estaban mas cerca del portal pero se detuvieron en seco al ver la escena sin saber que hacer, y Snape sabia que era probable que el no escapara, y tomo una decisión

-LUPIN!, Grito Snape y tiro la espada con todas sus fuerzas paso cerca de Remus que logro hacerse a un lado a tiempo para que no lo cortara, atravesó limpiamente el portal, salió por el espejo y callo a los pies de la base de este.

-CORRE!, LLEVATE A TONKS!, CIERREN EL PORTAL!, grito.

-NOOO!, grito Tonks pero Remus la tomo por la muñeca y empezaron a correr.

-NOOO REMUS SUELTAME!, NO PODEMOS DEJAR A SEVERUS!.

Pero en ese momento se enredo un tentáculo en el pie de Tonks y la halo con fuerza y Remus solo sintió como Tonks soltaba su mano con violencia y era alejada.

-Tonks!, Grito y dio unos pasos hacia ella.

-LUPIN VETE Y CIERRA EL PORTAL!, rugió Snape que vio como los holesoul iban hacia el

-REMUS VETE!, lo urgió Tonks

-NO!, SIN TI NO ME VOY!.

-SI ESTAS COSAS LLEGAN A NUESTRA DIMENSION TODO SE VA AL DIABLO, NADIE QUEDARA CON VIDA, VETE DE UNA VEZ!

Remus apretó los labios y corrió hacia el portal, salió y tomo la espada que era muy pesada y la sostuvo como si de un bate se trataba, cerraría el portal solo cuando ya no hubiera mas remedio.

Snape milagrosamente se soltó del agarre del holesoul, tomo su varita y apunto al que tenia a Tonks, la tomo del brazo y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Expeliarmus!, invoco para darse impulso y lograron pasar, y Remus en el momento vio como las criaturas por poco traspasan el portal pero el fue más rápido y lo cerro a tiempo.

Snape y Tonks habían caído al suelo, y Snape sin perder ni un segundo se levanto del suelo haciendo a un lado a Tonks, y sin previo aviso le soltó un puñetazo en la cara a Remus, este dio dos pasos atrás, y lo miro sorprendido.

-ESTUPIDO LICANTROPO!, HEMOS TENIDO SUERTE!, TU ESTUPIDO SENTIMENTALISMO CASI CUESTA LA VIDA DE TODO EL MUNDO MAGICO!, le espeto

-Y QUE!, QUERIAS QUE LOS DEJARA PERESER? Le espeto al tiempo que se llevaba la manga de la túnica a la boca donde un hilo de sangre corría.

-SI!, SI DEBES HACERLO SI!, ESTO NO SE TRATA DE VALIENTES HEROES IMBECILES!.

-YA BASTA!, grito Tonks poniéndose en medio de los dos, SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ ANTES….

-ANTES DE QUE…..NYMPHADORA? , dijo una voz lúgubre que venia de la puerta del salón los tres automáticamente enfocaron al dueño de aquella voz…..la sorpresa fue para Snape y Tonks.

-Lungert, susurraron al mismo tiempo.

Este compuso una sonrisa diabólica, y ladeo la cabeza en ese momento 6 aurores entraron al salón y los rodearon, Snape y Lungert sostenían la mirada, y a Snape no le quedo más remedio que aceptar que esta vez si estaban en problemas.


End file.
